Tu eres mi felicidad esta vez no te dejare escapar
by Sakurai Alighieri
Summary: Despues de tanto tiempo.. vuelvo a tener la esperanza de volverte a ver. Ni el tiempo, ni la distancia borrara esto que guardo en el fondo de mi corazón .. Candy.. Tu eres mi felicidad, esta vez no te dejare escapar.
1. Chapter 1

**Tú eres mi felicidad, esta vez no te dejare escapar.**

Capitulo 1

La brisa fresca soplaba apaciblemente, meciendo el follaje de los pastizales y de los grandes árboles que bordeaban ese hermoso lugar. El sol en lo alto brillaba bañando todo con su luz y calidez, solo unas cuantas nubes blancas surcaban el cielo hermoso y tan azul.

- Ese cuadro años atrás llenaba mi alma de paz y tranquilidad.-

Ha pasado solo unos cuantos meses desde que he regresado, a esta, mi casa. Este hogar en la colina donde pase parte de mi vida llena de amor, con la protección de mis dos madres, solo unos meses desde que me entere de aquella persona, que creyera tan distante y a la vez tan cercana, el bisabuelo William, no era más que mi amigo y mi gran consejero Albert.

Aun después de este tiempo, me cuesta trabajo creer que una persona tan joven y tan sencilla pueda liderar una familia tan reconocida y acaudalada.

-Otra vez es primavera-

En sus ojos verdes, la tristeza deambulaba tratando de disimular con sonrisas que no llegaban a ser del todo sinceras. Trabajando hasta caer exhausta solo para evitar recordarle. Pero por más que queramos huir de nuestros sentimientos, estos siempre nos alcanzan, y bajo ese gran árbol al cual años atrás desahogaba sus penas, ahora trataba no llorar…

Su corazón latía tan lenta y dolorosamente, sintiendo el cansancio del tiempo pasado lejos de él ..

-No pudo evitar suspirar-.. .Leer esa nota, le había causado un gran dolor, sabría que llegaría el tiempo, que eso que más temía, iba a suceder tarde o temprano, trataba seguir aferrándose a la idea que la llevo a ese estado y de nuevo ese pensamiento volvio _**"todo estará bien", " Ella lo ama… aún más que yo" " Ella lo puede hacer feliz ", " Yo estoy haciendo**__**lo correcto, haciéndome a un lado. "**_no pudo más que cubrir su cara, con sus manos temblorosas de tanto dolor…

Su voz que en un susurro tembloroso apenas salía de sus labios.

-Terry… Ha pasado más de un año desde que nos separamos

Cerrando los ojos, mientras temblaba, tratando de no llorar, suspiraba para calmar un poco esos sentimientos.

-Cada vez que cierro los ojos, puedo verte. Aun ahora puedo percibir el aroma de las flores, que llenaban los jardines del San Pablo. Escucho la música, bailábamos junto a los arbustos, mientras me perdía en tu mirada zafiro, ahí entre tus brazos Yo era tan feliz en el festival de mayo.

Otro suspiro dejo salir de sus labios, cerró los ojos… evocando su recuerdo.

- Terry… pensé que estando tan lejos de ti, esto que siento desaparecería, pero al contrario de ello, este sentimiento crece cada vez más dentro de mí… Hay veces… hay veces que siento que este amor me ahoga, desbordándose dentro de mí.

Me hace desear regresar el tiempo y aferrarme a ti.

-Si tan solo pudiera regresar…

-Si tan solo pudiera regresar a esa fría noche de invierno...Si tan solo te hubiera podido decir, no me dejes, Yo .. .Te necesito. Yo.. te..

-Pero esas palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta, al ver el dolor que había en tu mirada.

Cuando pasaste a un lado mío, sabía que todo había terminado y aún no lo habías mencionado.

Se el porqué de tu decisión, al igual que yo, tu sabias que no podíamos vivir felices llevando a cuestas su dolor. Aún así, Yo quisiera volver el tiempo, solo para poder mirarte de cerca, para estar otra vez en un lugar tan íntimo como tu apartamento, mirar de nuevo la propaganda que rayonee con mi nombre, cuando estaba tan llena de sueños e ilusiones sintiéndome la Julieta de tus sueños, siendo tú el Romeo que inunda míos.

Cerro los ojos, tratando de no dejar escapar las lágrimas que por más que quería no dejar salir, brotaban, no pudo más que abrazarse dejándose caer sentada en la grama, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir surcando su pálida mejilla. Las palabras de ese diario estaban grabadas en su mente, no podía sacarlas de ahí, ¿Cómo hacerlo? se había preguntado una y otra vez, ¿Cómo hacer que estas mismas palabras, ya no hicieran tanto daño a su ya destrozado corazón?..

Lloraba ahora otra vez, y se sentía tan enojada con sigo misma, otra vez ahí llorando, cuando se había prometido ya no hacerlo, al menos ya No por él, ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil? . Siempre tratando de no leer las noticias sobre Terry, pero eso, era casi imposible el no hacerlo.

Entonces esas palabras aparecieron otra vez .. y todo se vino abajo..

-Después del gran éxito de la obra de Romeo y Julieta, Protagonizada por el afamado actor Terrence Graham, Su ahora novia y prometida la Srita. Susana Marlowe nos anuncia que después del término de la temporada de la puesta en escena contraerá nupcias, con el afamado actor.

"_**Estoy tan feliz, por el éxito que Terry ha logrado, no esperaba menos de la persona a quien admiro y amo. Espero con ansias el término de la temporada para así poder casarnos.." -Susana Marlowe-**_

Debido a la carga de trabajo del actor, el no dio declaraciones..

El viento sopla de nuevo y mece los cabellos rubios, que ahora son más largos

Otra lágrima recorre su mejilla la cual limpio con rapidez, ese nudo que se había alojado en su garganta, no la deja respirar.

El motor de un carro la saca de ese trance, incorporándose desde la colina puede ver el mercedez benz de color negro que surca el camino hacia el hogar de pony.

Tratando de calmar un poco sus emociones espera en la colina, para volver y seguir como si no pasara nada.

**New York.**

Los rayos rojizos del atardecer estaban cayendo sobre la ciudad, los efectos del invierno poco a poco iban desapareciendo,

Aun siendo primavera la tarde era fresca. En el teatro Terry llegaba temprano, como siempre lo hacía. Se encerraba en el camerino, con el pretexto de repasar sus líneas, aun sabiendo que no le hacía falta.

Aquel lugar fungía como su refugio, donde Susana, su prometida ya no podía entrar, era su salvación y la vez el recordatorio de que no podría dejarla. Leía en voz alta, sin siquiera poner atención a sus palabras, solo repitiendo sin comprender lo que repetía, como si de una maquina se tratase. Ausente totalmente del lugar donde se encontraba, tratando solo de pasar el tiempo hastiado de todo y de nada, tomo inconscientemente un lápiz y paso el lápiz subrayando la misma frase, sin notar que lo hacía. Al darse cuenta de que lo hacía soltó el lápiz y se recargo en el pequeño escritorio escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Estaba al límite.

Pronto llegaría el fin de la temporada, y con ello tenía que hacerle frente al deseo de su prometida, y más que sentirse feliz por las declaraciones de Susana, estas le caían sobre la espalda como si de una losa muy pesada se tratase.

Afuera Robert Hathaway había tocado la puerta varias veces, al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta y se recargo en el umbral de esta y le llamo..

-Terry..

-Terry..-le miraba cabizbajo entonces se aventuro a preguntar- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Al ver que el actor no se inmutaba, se acercó lentamente a este dándole una suave palmada en la espalda. Al sentir la palmada, el castaño reacciono poniéndose en pie.

-Perdón Robert estaba un poco distraído, no te escuche, ¿Que se te ofrece?.

-Pues siendo sincero, nada, solo es la curiosidad de saber ¿qué hacías tan temprano?, más hoy que no tienes función, no es que me moleste tenerte aquí, como te lo dije antes simple curiosidad.

-Terry.-. Acomodo sus cabellos hacia atrás, y buscando un buen pretexto añadió.

- Yo .. Bueno solo repasando un poco los diálogos, la verdad es que los últimos días he estado un poco nervioso, es todo, mírame a que grado que hasta se me olvido que hoy descansaba pero que despistado...- sonrió apenado-

-Tal vez podamos conversar mientras tomamos un whisky o una cerveza, ¡qué más da!. Así afinamos unos detalles sobre la siguiente temporada y también podemos despejarnos un poco.¿ No te agrada la idea? - agrego Robert-

-Me parece bien Robert.- camino hacia el perchero y tomo su saco , que había colgado momentos antes- Vamos..

En mi oficina tengo una buena botella de Whisky, que hace unos días me regalaron, o si lo prefieres vamos al bar que está cerca de aquí, solo tenemos que caminar algunas calles. -Comento Robert-

-Aunque la idea del Whisky me es muy tentadora, el bar me parece mejor Robert, si no te incomoda vamos a este.- Dijo Terry con una sonrisa ..

Claro a mí también me encanta la idea, vamos.

Entonces los dos hombres salieron del edificio, con destino a dicho lugar.

...

_**Lo siento.. **_

_**Después de tanto tiempo..**_

_**Déjame dormir pensando en ti**_

_**Al pasar los días nos adentramos el uno con el otro,**_

_**Conocí gustosamente el dolor,**_

_**Protegiendo con mis manos los sentimientos que tú lloraste.**_

_**-Gurem- Fragmento**_

_**-The Gasette-**_

_Hola que tal! Espero que les haya gustado esta primer capitulo. Hace muchos años que he dejado de publicar y pues quize volver con esta historia. Me gustaria que me dejen sus opiniones, solo espero que los jitomatasos no esten muy duros xD. He leido muchos Fiction en la pag. y de verdad hay muy buenos, disculpen si no dejo de reviews, pero es que los leo a escondidas en el trabajo xD .jeje. Tratare de actualizar cada semana.** Y pues no me queda mas que decir que esta historia no es por afan de lucro, solo entretenimiento, los personajes son respectivamente de sus autoras.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa! Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me estan siguiendo en esta historia, a los que me dejaron reviews y a los que leen como yo, anonimamente !

A **GaramiGrandchester,Iris,Celia,Lizcarter,Remiel 22, Ccc73,Ana Alondra, Betk Grandchester y Rose Grandchester,Lisbely 32.**

** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

Esta historia esta basada entre el anime, el manga. Totalmente y puramente ficcion, los personajes no son propiedad mia sino de sus respectivas creadoras, la idea de la historia es mia, sin afan de lucro, solo de entretener. Espero les agrade la continuacion y sigan brindandome su apoyo con sus comentarios!

No me queda mas que desearles que disfruten de su lectura.

* * *

**Tu eres mi felicidad... esta vez no te dejare escapar.**

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

En la colina, ya el viento comenzaba a soplar bastante frio, el anochecer estaba próximo.

Mas sin embargo ella no se movía de ahí, solo veía el horizonte, con esa mirada triste y ausente. Esperaba que Albert se retirara pronto, no quería verlo, al menos no así, sabía que se preocuparía, ya después podría darle cualquier excusa, y aunque no se convencería del todo ya no le preguntaría.

-Titiritando de frio- Pensaba .. ¿Si había llegado el momento de volver a su apartamento? Era una enfermera capaz, era responsable, pero hace unos meses sintió la necesidad de volver a ese lugar que era su remanso, donde podía curar sus heridas, pero después de este tiempo, se dio cuenta que estas no serían como las anteriores, y que a donde fuera, estas las seguirían..

Entonces se dio cuenta que era tiempo de continuar..

Suspiro hondo y hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas.. El frio que la hacía temblar, se menguaba un poco, extrañada giro la vista a sus hombros y pudo ver el suave abrigo de Albert en ellos.

Parado a unos pasos de ahí Albert , miraba el horizonte, con una tierna sonrisa...

Es muy bella la vista aquí Candy.. ya veo por qué no quieres bajar, pero está enfriando y puedes enfermarte pequeña.

Candy solo desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte.

El viento fresco, te ayuda a pensar mejor, ¿no lo crees? Sientes como si este se llevara tus penas .. Dejándote esa sensación... tan reconfortante.

Camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraba ella entonces descendió a su altura, sentándose junto a ella.

-Sé que hay veces en que necesitamos estar solos, pero también debes recordar que siempre habrá quien se preocupe por nosotros.. –Albert tomo su mano- Candy no estás sola.. Y sabes que siempre contaras con nuestro apoyo.

Candy al sentir la cercanía y la sinceridad de sus palabras solo pudo recargarse en el hombro, de su gran amigo rubio, no quería volver a llorar, así que solo cerraba los ojos, sintiendo el viento que golpeaba su cara, pero entonces una de sus lágrimas escapo y varias le siguieron. Albert al notar que lloraba, la acerco más hacia el abrazándola, tratando de darle consuelo.

Pasaron varios minutos ..

La mirada de Albert se volvió más seria, y tratando de romper ese silencio incomodo comento..

-Candy.. .estoy verdaderamente muy triste, ya que no fuiste a recibirme, está muy claro que no tenias ganas de verme, y de verdad estoy muy, pero muy decepcionado ..

Candy al ver el semblante serio de Albert, reacciono limpiándose las lagrimas y tratando de aclarar las cosas, no quería que su amigo y tutor se enojara..

-Albert.. Yo .. no era mi intensión.. yo..

Albert le puso un dedo en los labios..- Shhhh..-... No digas nada .. Todavía no termino-le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo .

Candy lo miro confundida..

-Tranquila.. . No es como si te reprochara, bueno quizás un poquito (le hizo un puchero y prosiguió con un tono más que teatral)pero de verdad no puedo creerlo, yo que después de tanto tiempo ( bueno en si nada mas ha pasado una semana) -Le comenta muy bajito -Vengo a ver a mi pequeña, que no es cualquier pequeña, es una muy revoltosa y pecosa, y ella no me quiere ver.. (Acerca la mano a su cabeza y le revuelve un poco el cabello)Nadie más que ella tiene la fortuna de tener un joven tutor, buen mozo..

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír, Albert era ese tipo de persona, la cual siempre quiere sacarle de su tristeza, y por ello estaba agradecida.. Entonces le siguió el juego.

-Tiene usted razón, por ello debo de agradecerle Tío abuelo William..

-Creo que en tu caso, lo más apropiado seria llamarme Papá, no soy tu Tío abuelo. En caso de que te sientas incomoda puedes decirme hermanito.

-Pero me gusta más el titulo de Tío Abuelo.. Creo que va más contigo Albert.

Entonces se miraron por un instante y ella sonrió..

-Lo ves pequeña, eres más bonita cuando sonríes que cuando lloras..

Candy solo bajo la mirada..

Albert al notarla un poco más calmada, dejo de abrazarla. Tomo unas cuantas piedritas que estaban sueltas en la grama, y comenzó a arrojarlas..

-Candy, me gustaría mucho que vivieras en chicago con la tía Emilia y conmigo.

Por ello he venido muy seguido, desde hace algo de tiempo he tenido en mente esa idea. Quiero que vivas como lo que eres, mi hija, mi familia, aunque siendo sincero me sentiría muy raro si me llamaras papa, siendo que aún no alcanzo los 25 y todavía estoy soltero...

Y muy buen mozo.-Agrego Candy-

Albert sonrió y continuo.. - Sé que antes no te había hablado sobre mis sentimientos, y creo que llego el momento.

Candy se puso un poco nerviosa.

-De verdad siento que eres como mi hermana pequeña, me recuerdas mucho a Rosemary, la madre de Anthony,(Albert voltea a mirarla y le sonríe )Igual de alegre y atolondrada, así era mi hermana Rosemary, cada vez que te miro es como si la viera a ella, hasta he llegado a pensar que mi padre tuvo una que otra aventurilla, porque tu parecido es sorprendente. (Le guiña el ojo, mientras ella se voltea apenada, viendo su reacción el comienza a reír)

Ya más serio prosigue

-Además de ello, te estoy muy, pero muy agradecido contigo desde hace mucho tiempo; así que no creas que he olvidado lo mucho que te esmeraste en cuidarme en el hospital y después de que Salí de el. Cuando estando enfermo de amnesia, ofreciste el que viviéramos juntos en tu apartamento para así cuidar de mi aun sabiendo las habladurías de la gente.

Aunque no lo creas, esos días los atesoro mucho, porque pude darme cuenta de quién soy y del ser que quiero ser, en tu vida y en la de mi familia, de la cual ya formas parte desde hace algunos años.

Déjame cuidarte Candy, al menos en lo que decides casarte. Déjame disfrutar un poco más de mi pequeña hermana ¿qué me dices?

Candy le miro apenada

-Albert.. Yo .. Estoy muy agradecida contigo, por todo lo que me has ayudado, no solo como el Tío abuelo, si no como Albert, mi amigo. De verdad no quiero causarte más molestias, sé muy bien que a la Tía Emilia no le agrado y no quiero que mi presencia te provoque más desavenencias.

-Candy, no pienses así, tu no me provocas ningún problema, al contrario de lo que tú crees si aceptas además de darme un gusto me ayudarías mucho, ya que nuestra casa se encuentra muy sola. A causa de tu fallido compromiso con Neil, la familia Leagan se mudó a California, y al parecer les va muy bien allá, que han trasferido todos su negocios. La casa que les pertenecía en Lakewood hace poco fue vendida, parece que han decido no volver.

(Toma otra piedrita y la lanza)Por parte de Archie, él no está muy seguido en la casa, sus estudios lo tienen muy absorbido. Annie de vez en cuando llega a visitar a la Tía, pero es muy esporádico, ya que al parecer su madre está muy ocupada en la beneficencia y esta le insta a seguirla en todos sus compromisos. A causa de ello mi Tía ha estado muy sola, y últimamente la he visto muy decaída, sé que ella no es de las personas que demuestren abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero sé que ella te agradecerá el que compartas algo de tu tiempo.

Además que Annie y Archie, se sentirían muy alegres de tenerte cerca.

-Veo que estudiaste todos los argumentos para que no pudiera negarme.

-Claro, soy muy bueno en todo lo que emprendo. -Sonrió - Es más soy el mejor..

-Albert!-Candy le soltó un leve codazo.

-Hermanito, suena mejor..

-Ni lo sueñe Tío abuelo William. -Se levantó de donde estaba y le guiño el ojo sacándole la lengua.

-Albert soltó una carcajada- Esta bien dejémosle en Albert, de verdad no puedo ganarte, pero al menos esa eres tú, la Candy alegre, así que no cambies..

Albert se levanto y le tendio la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. -Bueno es hora de regresar, si no si te enfermaras y una chiquilla pecosa resfriada, no será de mucha ayuda. –Sonrió Albert- Y no me gustaría que tus madres se preocupen por ti antes de verte partir.

Albert… Te quedaras hoy con nosotras ¿Verdad?

No pequeña, todavía tengo asuntos que resolver en la casa de Lakewood, así que debo volver, pero vendré a recogerte en unos días, sirve que arreglas tus cosas con tranquilidad. ¿Te parece bien? Le miro divertido¿ Que si quieres en este momento nos vamos?.

-No!.. No .. Por mi está bien.

Bueno entonces vamos, te dejare en la casa y así yo podre marcharme. –Le guiña el ojo- Solo que ya no quiero más lagrimas eh! Porque si no tendré que ponerme serio y darte un par de nalgadas, por no confiar en los que estamos para ti. Ok! Ya verás que todo se resolverá, eso tenlo por seguro.

**New York**

Llegaron a un pequeño bar cercas del edifico del teatro, tenía un ambiente muy tranquilo y bohemio. El humo de los cigarrillos y la obscuridad que emanaba ese lugar llenaba momentáneamente de tranquilidad el corazón de Terry .Dentro de este lugar no había más que algunas cuantas personas las cuales enfrascadas en sus problemas, no miraron a los dos hombres que llegaron a ocupar la mesa más retirada de este local.

El mesero se acercó y Robert pido una copa de Brandy y Terry pido un Whisky. El joven mesero no tardo mucho con las bebidas y una vez que se había retirado este comenzaron con su plática.

-Terry .. Primero que nada brindemos por el éxito obtenido en esta temporada.

Subieron las copas- Terry agrego- Y por los que vengan.. Salud..

Robert tomo un sorbo, y miro a Terry que de un solo trago tomo todo el contenido de su vaso . Levanto la mano y el mesero se volvió a acercar trayéndole otra bebida.

- Terry.. No quiero ser entrometido (comento Robert, poniendo mucho cuidado a sus palabras).

Pero desde hace tiempo te veo desmejorado. Terry sé muy bien que no es de mi incumbencia tu vida personal, porque esta ya no ha afectado tu trabajo, "por ahora", mas no deja de preocuparme. Siento que en cualquier momento fueras a derrumbarte o quebrarte, como si fueras un jarrón de porcelana fina, no sé cómo puedo explicarlo sin que esto pueda ofenderte. Más sin embargo si estoy muy preocupado.

Tu madre ha venido a verme varias veces al teatro a lo largo de estos meses, pero su motivo me desconcierta. Más de una vez me ha pedido que te retire el protagónico y te haga regresar a Londres. Sinceramente me sorprendí mucho ante su petición, pero al verte estos últimos días me di cuenta que esto tiene un trasfondo y me gustaría que antes de tomar una decisión me contaras que es lo que pasa, no como Robert Hathaway tu jefe, sino como Robert tu amigo.

Terry Desvió la mirada, mientras una sonrisa fría se acunaba en sus labios.

-No me esperaba menos de ti Eleonor.. Pero no pensé que la estocada vendría de esta manera..

Robert carraspeó ante el contacto nuevo del licor y esto llamo la atención de Terry fijando sus hermosos ojos zafiros.

Creo que confundes o mal entiendes mis palabras, o más bien creo que no me explique bien...

Dejado a un lado el vaso, concentra su mirada en el.

Terry, hace poco más de 3 años, fue cuando llegaste a la puerta del teatro, a pedir que te diéramos la oportunidad de realizar una audición. ¡¿No es así?!

Terry solo asintió..

En esos años, te veía tan decidido -no es que no vea lo mismo ahora- Menciono Robert, rebuscando entre sus palabras la manera para darse a entender sin ofender al joven- Si no que ese brillo en tus ojos, la pasión y la ilusión de estar sobre las tablas te ayudaban a dar una actuación sorprendente. -Por ello mi interés en ti, ya que me recordaste a tu madre y a mi persona, cuando jóvenes recién empezamos en esta empresa.

- Tomo otro sorbo a su bebida y prosiguió-

Como te decía, poco después de tu llegada te otorgamos un papel secundario, el cual manejaste muy bien en la obra del "Rey Lear" aunque tu parte era muy corta, me emociono ya que a lado de Susana te apoyaste muy bien, haciendo una mancuerna única. Estaba fascinado con tu trabajo, eres un joven con un talento prometedor..-Terry al escucharlo se apeno, pero sin embargo se llenó de orgullo ante las palabras antes escuchadas- pero el viaje a Chicago hizo una pauta en ti.

Cuando volvimos de Chicago esa pasión que desbordabas arriba de las tablas era completa, por ello, te elegí para el protagónico en esta representación, de Romeo y Julieta, porque cada palabra, cada gesto, cada movimiento lo hacías con una gran soltura, tu Romeo exudaba tal pasión que no cabía duda de que estas hecho para este papel. Los ensayos fueron maravillosos, yo de verdad estaba muy entusiasmado con esta puesta en escena, pero ocurrió lo del incidente con Susana, y sentí como si todo se viniera abajo.

Después del accidente al verte sentí como el caos se apoderaba de ti, de tu alma de actor, y como te lo dije antes tus actuaciones son buenas, pero no llegan ni a la mitad de lo que fueron en esos ensayos.

Pensé primeramente que todo se debía a tu Julieta, que tal vez ella era tan importante para ti que simplemente Karen no llegaba a representar lo que tú querías, y que esto era solo reflejo de que estabas perdidamente enamorado de la Srta. Marlowe y por ello no podías desenvolverte como querías, como en días anteriores, y que por ello, por ese amor no te separabas un momento de ella.

Terry tomo un sorbo a su bebida, desviando la mirada de su interlocutor, no quería que este viera que en sus ojos comenzaban a reflejarse el dolor que se había negado dejar salir.

Días después del estreno desistí de esa idea, ya que sin causa alguna desapareciste, sin dejar rastro alguno.

En los primeros días, Eleonor, Tu madre venía a verme con la esperanza de tener alguna noticia tuya, o de tu regreso, y al pasar unas semanas comenzó a buscarte. Pero en esa primera charla, me pidió que cuidara tu papel, que de ella te traería de vuelta, que lo hiciera por nuestra amistad entonces salió de mi oficina, y yo bajo su instrucción di unas declaraciones a la prensa, indicándoles que habías decidido cesar un poco el trabajo por petición de un medico ya que a causa del stress que te trajo el incidente de la Srta. Marlowe podía sucumbir tu salud.

Después de ello Contrato a un sin fin de personas, solo para buscarte, viajaba mucho y a donde fuera, solo con el rumor de que te habían visto, en un hostal o una cantina. Unos cuantos días antes de tu regreso viajo a un pequeño pueblo, creo que fue Rockstown, disculpa si por el alcohol no recuerdo bien su nombre.

-Miro a Terry buscando esa aprobación para seguir, entones el asintió

-Bueno prosigo –Entonces desde ese poblado mando una carta diciéndome que te había encontrado trabajando para una pequeña compañía de actores ambulantes. Su carta estaba llena de sentimientos, que era la alegría de haberte por fin encontrado y también el dolor que le embargaba de tu precaria situación, en esta me relato que tu padre estaba por arribar a América, y que solo le esperaba para enviarte de nuevo a Europa. Que sentía todos los inconvenientes y que en ese momento estaba segura de no dejarte regresar a New York a continuar con tu carrera.

Poco después de que volvieras, nos reunimos y me conto el motivo de lo que cree que te llevo a tu regreso, me dijo que aun día de haberme enviado la misiva, día en que actuabas bajo el influjo del alcohol, ella vio una chica rubia que bajaba del tren y empezaba a merodear por el pueblo, al parecer buscando a alguien, y al ver tu nombre en la lona desgastada del pequeño teatro ella palideció, y pensando que era alguna otra persona que quería hacerse fama a costa tuya decidió entrar a este para darle una paliza a tal truhan.

Tu madre le miraba de cerca, porque le recordaba a alguien que conoció en Escocia, por ello le siguió después de salir de la oficina de correos.

Me conto que al entrar ella no podía creer verte ahí, - Tomo otro sorbo a su bebida, terminándosela por completo -Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas al verte actuar en ese estado, un hombre grito quejándose sobre la pésima obra, y ella lo golpeo e hizo que se callaran para que tu siguieras tu actuación.

-Robert miro el semblante de Terry, como preguntándoles si debía proseguir, Terry entendió y asintió dándole pauta a seguir mientras el vaso en sus manos temblaba ante tales revelaciones -Robert continuo con su relato- Minutos después el actor que parecía no importarle nada, fue recobrando poco a poco su esencia volviendo como si fuera un fénix.

Poco antes de terminar la obra salió de ese local, entonces al percatarse de eso, tu madre fue en su busca y pudo hablar con ella.

Eleonor le dijo que estaba muy contenta de verla ahí, que tú.. Terry ..a partir de ese día estarías bien y todo gracias a ella, sabía que el alma de actor de su hijo no había muerto, solo que esa pesadilla donde te encontrabas atrapado había terminado despertando tú de ese largo y penumbroso sueño . Sabía que pronto darías lo mejor.

Ella negó que fuera por que le hayas visto y antes de irse pido a tu madre que no te comentara nunca sobre su estancia ahí, Eleonor le quería hacer desistir, tu madre en verdad la quería reunir contigo, pero la joven alego que no quería que te sintieras avergonzado por tu estado, mas sin embargo sabía que estarías bien volviendo a ser el gran actor el cual ella adoraba.

Los ojos de Terry brillaron por las lágrimas que intentaba contener, pero toda la fuerza de voluntad que había puesto en esta empresa se disolvió a causa de las últimas palabras que Robert había mencionado. Poco a poco, una a una comenzaron a salir, mientras su voz enrarecida en un susurro apenas audible dejo escapar ..

-Perdóname… Candy... yo... No supe cómo mantener nuestra promesa. .. Y ahora sé que no puedo - Entonces tomo el último sorbo de whisky, tratando de que este quemara ese nudo que sentía en su garganta.

Robert escucho claramente las palabras llenas de tristeza del joven actor.

Entonces Terry… después de esto ¿puedes tenerme confianza y contarme lo que pasa?

Entonces Terry hizo un ademan y el joven mesero se acercó al momento, El joven actor pidió una botella de Whisky y poco después esta estaba en su mesa. El joven les sirvió otro trago y después se retiró del lugar.

Robert se disponía a protestar, pero Terry le miro tranquilamente, dándole a entender que lo necesitaba

Discúlpame en esta ocasión Robert, pero si de verdad quieres escucharme, te pido por favor que me acompañes con una copa más, y que me comprendas que hay cosas de las cuales no me es tan fácil hablar y menos después de lo que me has contado ahora. Y debo recalcarte que necesito a Robert, mi amigo y no a Robert mi jefe.

Limpiando sus lágrimas Terry tomo otro trago, y poco después comenzó con el relato.

* * *

_**Allá llovió dolor**_

_**Estuvo bien que no supiese**_

_**Me estremezco por recordar la calma que me adormecía **_

_**Dime  
**_

_**¡¿Si me puedes ver en esta madeja de sueños?!**_

_**Por Favor ..**_

_** No te desvanezcas, mi amor.. **_

_**Déjame escuchar aunque sea solo un suspiro.**_

_**El pequeño latido del corazón que no está junto a mi.. **_

_**Quiero que entres y permanezcas en mi ..**_

_**Sueños inmutables, si esto continua así..**_

_**Por favor no ceses tu felicidad**_

_**Incluso si no es necesario decirlo en voz alta.. .pero**_

_**No puedo evitar el ahogo diario…**_

_**Por favor .. No te desvanezcas mi amor..**_

* * *

_**Gurem -Fragmento-**_

_**The Gasette**_

* * *

_**Continuara...  
**_

_**Sakurai-Alighieri**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola nuevamente, muchas gracias por los reviews que me enviaron, de verdad me ayuda mucho para seguir adelante con la historia...xD. Esta vez estuve checando un poco mas los signos de puntuacion, ya que como que es costumbre mia usar a diestra y sieniestra la coma..jajaja-.. (tick de dedo) xD. Me lo hicieron saber en un comentario, y que de verdad aprecio porque asi podre seguir evolucionando en la forma de escritura-( No se porque pero en algun momento me senti pokemon. con eso de evolucionar .. xD) Y poder tambien transmitir correctamente mis ideas que son medio confusas.. en fin .

En este Capitulo van entrelazadas dos canciones que talvez la letra es algo confusa, pero si se dan un tiempesito y checan el video en youtube, podran ver el porque las escogi.

Muchas gracias a Betk Grandchester, Luci Luz, Nekito,Becky, Carol Jennifer Grandchester, Mixie 07, Iris Adriana,Ana Maria Prunedallado, Bettysuazo,Pati, Liz Carter,Celia, Conny G. Veruck, Rose Grandchester, Cc73, Candy 667, Laura Grandchester. Disculpen si es llego a omitir algunos. Tambien quiero agradecerles a los que leen esta historia de manera anonima .. xD. Esta historia es por y para ustedes.

Bueno ya es mucha palabreria mia.. espero disfruten de su lectura.. les dejo en compañia del capitulo 3.

_**Tu eres mi felicidad... Esta vez no te dejare escapar...**_

_**Capitulo 3** _

Había pasado tres días desde la visita al hogar de Pony

En la mansión de Lakewood, Albert tomaba su desayuno en compañía de la Tía Emilia.

Johnson llego al comedor y saludo muy cortes mente a la señora de la casa.

-Buenos días Señora Emilia, Buenos días William, Solo vengo a informarle que todo está listo, cuando guste podemos partir.

-Gracias George… No tardare.

Entonces el Sr. Johnson salió del lugar.

La Sra. Elroy sostenía una taza de té que poco antes se había llevado a los labios, dejándola de lado se apresuró a comentar.

- -William, Te encargo mucho el que traigas de vuelta a Candice. Ya le hemos dado bastante tiempo y creo que no es prudente que dejemos que esta situación continúe así, no podemos permitirlo más siendo Ella una Andley. Tanto su educación, como nuestro buen nombre está de por medio.-

-Claro tía, ya he hablado con ella y esta gustosa de volver.

–Albert Tomaba un poco de jugo, y fijo su mirada en su Tía-

- Aunque respecto a Candice aún tengo una duda querida Tía, te conozco bastante bien y siento que me ocultas algo, ¿acaso tienes algún plan en especial para con ella?

-Pero que cosas dices William- Indignada contesto.

- No te he ocultado nada, solo es que me preocupa esa jovencita, pronto Candice cumplirá 19 años y no se me hace correcto que no le hayamos presentado adecuadamente ante la sociedad. Nuestro buen nombre y la buenas costumbres están de por medio. Y como ellas dictan debemos prepararla y encaminarla a un buen matrimonio. Al igual que tú –Le mira seriamente.- Candice está ya en edad casadera y sinceramente me encantaría volver a tener a unos cuantos niños pequeños corriendo por esta casa, ya sean de Archivald, tuyos o de Candice, nada me haría más feliz que eso.

-¿Solo es eso Tía? O ¿Es que acaso ya tienes pensado algún pretendiente?

-William, no entiendo tu molestia, ¡¿Y si así fuera? No le veo ningún problema, Candice es soltera y el que yo busque un pretendiente de buena familia no tiene nada de malo y mucho menos si ese alguien se interesa en ella.

Albert se tornó serio, tomo el vaso de jugo que tenía cerca y bebió un poco.

-Tía solo te pido de favor, que si la persona que hayas escogido no es del agrado de Candice no la obligues a tratarle, solo eso. Si es que ella acepta no me opondré a tus planes. ¿Podrías hacerlo?

Soltando un suspiro le contesto. -Está bien William, se hará como tú digas..

Bien –Dijo más tranquilo Albert- A todo esto me podrías decir su nombre, tal vez le conozca. No sera otra vez Neil Leagan... verdad?

-No William, No es Neil y aún no te puedo decir nada. Todo será a su respectivo momento, ya que el padre del caballero en cuestión me pidió absoluta discreción, solo te puedo decir que su familia es muy acaudalada y reconocida.

-Solo espero que sean buenas personas, termino por decir Albert. Tomo la servilleta y se limpió la comisura de los labios.

Después de haber terminado el desayuno se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su Tía y salió para encontrarse con su pequeña.

Era muy temprano, en la colina del hogar de Pony los rayos de sol ya llegaban calentando la apacible mañana. Se levantó muy animada, ya después de algunos días de meditar estaba mejor. Después de todo, ese día dejo salir un poco sus penas. Al menos podría decirse que podía ayudar a sus tutoras sin darles más preocupaciones y problemas. Estaba realmente contenta, había tomado la decisión de seguir adelante, después de aquella conversación que tuviera con la hermana María noches anteriores, sabía que a partir de que se fuera de ahí, tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentarlo, y que pasara lo que pasara, tenía que seguir con su vida.

Sabía que Albert iría a buscarla ya para llevarla a Chicago, y que ese día el encuentro con la Tía Emilia era inaplazable, entonces decido tratar de dar una buena impresión, busco entre sus ropas un vestido acorde la ocasión y entre los pocos que tenía ahí se encontraba uno que hacía poco le regalara Albert.

Este era de color rosa claro con un escote poco pronunciado, y un listón grueso se ajustaba a su cintura, y la falda tenía una caída muy ligera que le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas, Aunque no estaba acostumbrada a ocupar zapatillas, esta vez lo hizo, tomo las que le había regalado con el vestido unas de tacón bajo en satín rosa. Se miró al espejo y se notó que estaba más delgada que en años anteriores, al parecer el arduo trabajo en el hospital y con los niños, le había ayudado a moldear su figura.

Miro su cabello suelto, y se dio cuenta que este le había crecido aún más ya que este le llegaba un poco más abajo de su cintura, así que lo ato con un listón en una coleta completa, dejando un gran moño y solo algunos risos sueltos. Salió de su habitación y comenzó con sus labores, despertar y arreglar a los niños, mientras que la señorita Pony y la hermana María se encargaban en el desayuno.

Tomaron su desayuno y ella estaba ayudando a lavar los trastos antes utilizados, cuando el motor de un auto se escuchó acercándose a la colina, poco tiempo después la Srta. Pony le avisaba de su llegada.

-Candy. Deja niña, yo después termino ven vamos a saludar.-

-Srta. Pony gracias pero ya casi termino.- Le contesto con una sonrisa en los labios. -Ya verá que no tardo.-

-¡Anda niña! Deja de ser necia vamos juntas, que si no ese lindo vestido se estropeara antes de que llegues a Chicago.

Albert estaba en el comedor junto con George y la hermana María les servía una limonada mientras le esperaban en la oficina de la Srta., pasaron solo unos cuantos minutos cuando ella apareció.

-Albert- Dijo la rubia con alegría al abrir la puerta de la habitación

Él se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a ella dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Señor George.. Pero qué gusto verle de nuevo.- Le saludo.

-El gusto es para mí Srta. Candice.-

Albert le miro detenidamente, y tomándole la mano insto a que diera una vuelta.

-Candy.. De verdad no te conocía, te ves muy diferente con ese vestido. Pareces un pequeñan princesa.-

Candy se sonrojo totalmente ante las palabras de Albert ya que estas no se las esperaba.

-Yo!.. ah! Es cierto.. (Comenzó a parafrasear) Tengo todo listo, así que cuando quieras Albert podemos irnos, tal vez tienes cosas que atender hoy y ya la Srta. Pony y la hermana María ya están enteradas de todo.

-Si Candy, de eso estoy seguro ya que yo también les comente sobre mis planes para contigo.-

-Candy comenzó a reír (apenada) ahh pero que cabezota soy. Eso era de esperarse..jejeje.-

George la miro extrañado, notando como ella demostraba sin querer su nerviosismo.

Albert se acercó a la Srta. Pony tomándole las manos.

-Cuidare de Candy , así que por favor confié en mí, ella es parte importante de mi familia y no dejare que le ocurra nada malo, téngalo por seguro. Aunque hace años yo no haya venido directamente para adoptarla, quiero decirle que siempre le he apreciado-

-Joven Albert, (contesto al mujer) Sé que me dice la verdad y déjeme decirle que confió en usted de todo corazón. Sé que le cuidara, solo le pido que no nos olviden y que vengan de vez en cuando a visitarnos ya está que también es su casa. Y téngale mucha paciencia ya que nuestra niña a veces es muy atolondrada, pero tiene un noble corazón.

Candy bajo la mirada, tratando de esconder las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir, después de un momento alzo la cara tratando de sonreír, entonces consiente de el paso que iba a tomar se acercó a la mujer que fue como su madre y la abrazo depositándole un beso en la frente antes de irse. Poco después hizo lo mismo con la mujer del hábito siendo esta la que le dio la bendición antes de irse.

George tomo la pequeña maleta de Candy y se encamino a la salida, esperando a que salieran. Entonces las mujeres les acompañaron al auto despidiéndolos con una sonrisa. Mientras los niños salían a despedirse.

A pocos momentos de partir, Candy parecía azorada, su mirada se perdía atravéz del cristal contemplando el paisaje que había detrás de él. Soltó un suspiro y bajando la cabeza sonrió para sí.

Albert la contemplaba en silencio tratando de asimilar un poco sus sentimientos, y de esa manera poder tratarla si ser descortés, pero al verla sonreír la preocupación que tenía se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.

El viaje desde la casa en la colina a Chicago duro solo unas cuantas horas, al entrar a la ciudad, las manos de Candy comenzaron a temblar inconscientemente. Cada vez estaba más cerca de esa casa la cual no tenía muy buenos recuerdos, salvo algunos cuantos en el jardín cuando podía encontrarse con Archie, Annie, y Stear. El ultimo que tenia de ese lugar fue cuando regreso de Nueva York, después de esa terrible noche, en la que se despidió de su único amor.

Dudando de su decisión, le hablo a Albert.

-Yo.. Albert, creo que mejor regresare a mi apartamento, no creo que sea muy buena idea llegar allá con la tía abuela.-

Albert que noto su nerviosismo le sonrió. – No me dirás que le tienes miedo a la Tía Candy.-

-Oh! No es eso… Es que ... creo que no es el momento por ahora.-

-Y cuando sera ese momento Candy? -Le replico él.

-Bueno… Yo - Candy comenzó a apretar la tela de su falda.

-Hemos llegado.- Comento George.

Entonces ella fue consciente que había tardado mucho en pedir que le dejaran en su apartamento. Miro como George detuvo el carro, frente el gran portal de la gran mansión Andley, mientras un señor de mediana edad se aproximaba a abrir el enrejado, para seguir con su camino a la entrada de la lujosa casa.

Cuando el auto de detuvo otra vez, descendió de este George, seguido de Albert, quien poco después le tendió la mano para ayudarla a descender.

-Vamos… -Dijo Albert.

Las piernas de Candy apenas y se movieron.

-¿Que pasa Candy? -Le miro curioso -

-Veras que todo saldrá bien, no temas. Le sonrió instándola a seguir.-

Tomo su mano y la guio hacia dentro de la mansió enorme puerta se abrió y el mayordomo hizo una reverencia hacia Albert.

-Buen día señor. Nos alegra que haya podido llegar tan pronto. -

Gracias Joel, también a mí me da gusto regresar pronto. Albert se volvió al mayordomo con una enorme sonrisa, Albert giro sobre sus talones y le menciono.

-Por cierto Joel antes que nada quiero presentarte a mi pequeña hermana Candice, ella a partir de ahora vivirá aquí, quiero que le comuniques a todos. Y la traten muy bien.

Claro Joven, Se hará como diga. Hizo una reverencia –Mucho gusto señorita, espero su estancia en esta casa sea de su agrado.

Candy asintió con la cabeza.- Gracias señor Joel, es muy amable, espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

William, me da mucho que hayas regresado. Una voz lejana se escucho en ese lugar..

Tía … no penseque me esperarías.. De verdad estoy emocionado tía Emilia. -Se acercó y le beso las mejillas- Candice vino conmigo tía, mírela..

Entonces la mujer busco detrás de él.

-Candice. -

-Perdón por la intromisión a su casa tía, Yo … -

La anciana le miro.

-Me da gusto que hayas aceptado en venir Candice-

-Tía abuela Yo..

-Debes de estar cansada Candice - Le dijo con un tono serio, mas sin embargo no como en otras ocasiones. -William puedes guiarla a la que será su habitación para que pueda descansar, y tu también deberías de hacerlo, dentro de unas horas les hare llamar para una pequeña cena en conmemoración del regreso de Candice, a si que descansen por favor.

-Vamos Candy, es por aquí.. -Le guio Albert-

Si gracias, Entonces ellos entraron de lleno a la lujosa casa, encontrándose enseguida con las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación que le habían asignado, su corazón se encogió ante la emoción de lo que se encontraba ahí.

Muchas rosas blancas adornaban la habitación, llenando también de su dulce fragancia el lugar. Era encantador todo, había una gran cama con dosel, con dos pequeñas cómodas a los lados, el ventanal que era cubierto con unas hermosas cortinas blancas con toques rosas, daba a un balcón que tenia vista al jardín, un grande armario y un tocador con un pequeño taburete para poder sentarse cuando se arreglara el cabello, además de un diván que se veía muy cómodo.

-¿Te gusta Candy? Mi tía mando a colocar las rosas blancas, son de un jardín que solía cuidar Anthony, pensó que te gustaría mucho. Debo decir que Yo también estuve muy asombrado a su petición en la mañana. Pero aunque no lo creas, ella quiere que tu estancia aquí sea placentera y poderse llevar mejor contigo, conocerte y bueno uno que otro plan secreto contigo, pero nada en sí que trate de hacerte mal.

Albert… Yo…esto es mucho para mí, me gustaría agradecerle.

Claro, pero será en otra ocasión, ya tendrás tiempo de sobra, por ahora descansa, que esta tarde tienes que estar con buen semblante, no querrás que la Tía Emilia te rete ¿o sí?

No claro que no! Bueno gracias, arreglare mis cosas..

Ok! Nos veremos en un rato.- Comento Albert y salió del lugar

**Nueva York**

Había pasado unos días después de la plática que tuviera con Robert, en aquel pequeño bar en Nueva york. El productor le pidió que descansara esa semana completa, para que pudiera pensar las cosas y poder asimilar bien su situación, todo ello lo hacía para que no tomara otra decisión equivocada.

Le pidió que durante esos días, se alejara de todo. El teatro, de su casa, de su madre y de Susana. Terry tomando el consejo de su amigo, se alejo de la ciudad, recluyéndose en una pequeña finca, propiedad del productor. Pero solo pudo quedarse en esa propiedad dos días. Ya que aunque quería tomar más días, el trabajo y sus planes le dieron la pauta para regresar

Aunque había pasado poco tiempo en ese lugar, el se sintió un poco mejor. Esos días le ayudaron a pensar en toda la obscuridad que rodeaba su vida, y en ello también vio un poco de luz, y eso le aliviaba en mucho, ya que después de darlo todo por perdido, supo que tenía algo por que luchar, algo que entre todo lo llenaba y estaba decidido a pelear por ello.

_**El día en que conocí el amor…**_

_**Comencé a olvidar el nacimiento de las flores..  
Aquel día supe que el amor es como una flama.**_

_**El día que conocí el amor…**_

_**Arranqué el botón más cercano a mi corazón**_

_**Aquel día supe que el amor es como una flama**_

_**Dirigí una mirada furtiva a tu perfil**_

_**Siempre estarás dentro de mí, lo sabes…**_

**Fragmento – Flame- Buck-Tick **

Llego al teatro y fue directo a su oficina, tenía que hablar con Robert y comunicarle su decisión. Camino rápidamente por el pasillo que llevaba su oficina, toco un par de veces y al no tener respuesta la abrió para cerciorarse que el hombre no se encontraba ahí. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a una mujer rubia sentada frente a su escritorio, platicando amenamente.

-Terry pasa no te oí llegar, anda no te quedes ahí parado, es de mala educación.-Le invito el hombre.

-Yo… no tenía la intención de interrumpir, perdona Robert. –Volteo a mirar a la mujer, ya que esta trataba de no mirarlo. - Eleonor… no, discúlpeme! –Se autocorrigió- Madre me da gusto que se encuentre bien, hace tiempo que no le veía.

El corazón de Eleonor comenzó a latir como si fuera escaparse, ahí estaba su hijo, a unos metros de ella, llamándole de una manera cariñosa madre, cosa que ella no podía recordar con exactitud cuando ocurrió la última vez que le escucho llamarla así. Serian ya más de diez años, antes de que su padre el Duque de Grandchéster, se lo llevara a Londres, con el pretexto de que ella nunca le daría el amor y un hogar adecuado para criar a su hijo, cosa que a su lado también le falto.

Volteo a mirarlo, apenada por las lagrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos.. -Terry.. Hijo.- Apenas pudo decir.

Terry se dirigió al hombre..

-Robert, después de la función, podría hablar contigo, es muy importante.-

-Claro Terry, te esperare entonces.-

-Gracias, no los molesto más.- Terry dio la media vuelta disponiéndose a salir, pero antes se dirigió a la rubia.

-Madre… ¿Me podría regalar algunos minutos antes de que se retire?, Me gustaría hablar con usted, Yo en verdad lo deseo mucho, si no es mucha molestia.-

-Terry.. No digas eso hijo. Nunca será una molestia, a mí también me gustaría mucho conversar contigo, solo termino unos asuntos pendientes con Robert y en un momento estaré en tu camerino.

-Muchas gracias, entonces le espero.- Le contesto afable Terry-

Salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su camerino a prepararse para la función. Al cerrar Terry la puerta, Eleonor miro al productor inquisidora menté, sabía que Robert tenía algo que ver con la actitud de Terry, tenía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que habría hecho su amigo, y a la vez estaba tan agradecida.

-¿Robert, le has comentado algo Terry que yo no sepa?-

-No. ¡Cómo crees Eleonor! Yo sería incapaz de hablarle de sus planes antes de que tú hablases con él. Solo que si le hice ver lo equivocado que estaba respecto tuyo. Sé muy bien Terry es un buen muchacho, solo que a veces el orgullo lo ciega, tal vez sea un defecto Baker & Grandchéster. -Le dijo, antes de sonreírle.-

-Eleonor sonrojada- Por favor Robert, no digas eso. -Bajo la mirada apenada.- te dejo, iré a donde Terry. Te pido de favor que no le digas nada aun. Se que encontrare la manera de contárselo yo misma, antes de que esto termine en un desastre.-

-Bien Eleonor será como digas solo que no tardes, ya que al parecer no queda mucho tiempo y puede que si no tienes tacto lo vaya a tomar a mal.-

-Si.. Eso lo sé Robert.. Eso lo sé..

Terry estaba acomodando su vestuario en el camerino, cuando escucho que llamaron a la puerta, casi de una zancada llego a la puerta que abrió rápidamente.

-Me da gusto que no tardara mucho en venir madre.- Terry le invito a pasar.

Eleonor entro al camerino y al hacerlo una enorme emoción le embargo, aquel lugar donde unos años antes había estado no había cambiado en nada, solo era distinta la persona que le ocupaba. Terry le acerco una silla y le invito a sentarse, mientras el tomo el pequeño taburete del tocador para hacer lo mismo.

-Madre… Quisiera… -Terry bajo la mirada- Las palabras que tenía que decir por alguna extraña razón se atoraban en su garganta -Yo eh sido un estúpido, no sabía nada, Yo estoy muy apenado.-

Eleonor lo miro con ternura.. -Shhhh- No digas nada Terry.

- Tú no has hecho nada malo al contrario, me has demostrado lo fuerte y noble que eres. Yo también he tenido la culpa en parte de todo esto hijo, he sido una cobarde, siempre temiendo en el que dirán, no por mí, sino por ti hijo, no quería acarrearte problemas tan superficiales pero no por ello, menos dolorosos. No quiero que todo por lo que has luchado en tu carrera se vaya por la borda, solo por mencionar que eres mi hijo.

-Madre… de verdad Discúlpeme.. yo no sabía, lo preocupada que estuvo y que ha estado por mí, no tengo palabras para pedirle perdón, yo en verdad estoy muy apenado, y a la vez tan feliz ya que por fin siento que no estoy solo, que tengo a alguien en que puedo confiar, y desde ahora quiero ser sincero.

-Voy a romper el compromiso que me une a Susana y después de ello iré a chicago, necesito urgentemente encontrarme con alguien que es muy especial para mí.-

-¿Es por ella verdad Terry? Esa chica rubia pecosa.- Le inquirió Eleonor.

Terry sonrió- si madre siempre ha sido ella.

-Me da mucho gusto Terry, pero antes quiero comentarte algo es sobre…

Tocaron la puerta insistentemente. Terry miro con fastidio hacia la puerta, pensando en matar a el entrometido que truncaba la plática que comenzaba -Mas les valía que fuera algo importante-

-Permítame un momento madre.- Terry se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Ella asintió…

Terry camino hacia la puerta, al abrirla un joven que ayudaba a poner la escenografía le comento:

Joven Graham le buscan, es la Sra. Marlowe, le he dicho que está próximo a salir a escena y que no le puede atender pero es muy insistente y dice que no se irá hasta que no le reciba.

-Gracias Louis, Hágala pasar Yo me hare cargo. -Terry se volvió a su madre después de cerrar la puerta.

-Madre le parece que en otra ocasión podamos terminar esta plática.-

-Claro te esperare en mi casa, ahí podremos conversar sin ningún problema, te parece bien.

El asintió-

Entonces los gritos de la Sra. Marlowe le hicieron voltear para volver a abrir la puerta.

Buenas tardes señor Graham.. – Le dijo de manera despectiva aquella mujer-

Señora Marlowe, a que debo el placer de su visita.

Placer dice señor, para mí no me es placentero venir a verle –Mirando dentro de su camerino encontrando a Eleonor que se disponía a salir- y menos darme cuenta que usted se divierte invitando a mujeres a su camerino, mientras mi pobre hija se muere de pena ya que usted siendo su prometido no le va a visitar.

Eleonor al ver el enojo de la mujer y la manera tan ofensiva que le miro, quiso hacerla enfurecer mas. Era increíble como Terry, trataba de sobrellevarla, menos mal él se había dado cuenta ya del error que iba acometer, y se alegro mucho por ello, así que pensó en ayudarle un poco.

Se acerco y se despido de su hijo con un sutil beso en la mejilla. Y le menciono algo al oído. Cosa que no paso desapercibida para la Sra. Marlowe, que rabiaba por la osadía de esa mujer. Como podía invitarlo a su casa de esa manera tan sugerente, ¿Acaso no sabía quién era? ¡Quería abofetearla!, por esa ofensa poco le importaba que fuera la gran Eleonor Baker.

Entonces la rubia se alejo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Terry solo sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su madre, encontrando divertido el hecho de hacer enfurecer a la Sra. Marlowe. – Esta le jalo de la chaqueta para que volteara a verla.- Mostrando así su fastidio.

Dígame señor Graham, ¿cuándo piensa en ir a ver a mi hija? ella se encuentra muy mal desde que usted no ha ido, ¿Que se supone que piensa usted? ¿Acaso no es un caballero o no tiene palabra?. Dígame! ¿Por qué usted esta tan renuente y no ha fijado la fecha para la boda?, ¿Que es lo que espera?..

Terry fastidiado ante el modo poco cortes de la señora Marlowe y todas las preguntas que le soltó, su apreciable suegra. Le corto de tajo la creciente conversación que ella quería llevar.

-Creo señora que no es lugar ni momento para hablar de su hija, si no he ido a verla tal vez sea porque no he tenido ganas de verle, así que siéntase muy segura que cuando voy es por voluntad propia y de corazón. No porque usted venga y me diga que debo ir.

-Si me disculpa Sra. estoy un poco corto de tiempo, así que mañana terminaremos esta alegre charla en su casa.-Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta de su camerino con una picara sonrisa, dejando a fuera una muy enojada mujer.

**-En Chicago-**

Candy miraba fascinada los colores del atardecer desde la ventana de su habitación. Era un ambiente muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrada, y eso le causaba un poco de nostalgia. Mientras el naranja se tornaba en morado hasta desaparecer los últimos rayos del sol.

Ella permanecía absorta en sus pensamientos los cuales siempre terminaban en la misma persona, recordaba los días en Londres en el colegio San Pablo y las tardes en las que ella aburrida, se asomaba por el balcón de su ventana y miraba a lo lejos a cierto rebelde ingles que permanecía sentado en la rama de un árbol cercano tocando la armónica.

Tocaron a la puerta y ella salió de su ensoñación, esta se abrió dejando ver a una muchacha con una gran sonrisa

Dorothy –Casi grito de la emoción-

-Señorita Candice- Le contesto muy seria, he venido para ayudarle en su arreglo personal y a anunciar que desde el día de hoy yo seré su dama de compañía. – Ella cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y le sonriéndole le guiño un ojo de manera muy amable.

Candy corrió y le abrazo.

-Dorothy que alegría… me da mucho gusto de volver a verte.-

-A mí también me da mucho gusto señorita Candy, sinceramente me sorprendió mucho cuando la señora Elroy me pido que viniera a Trabajar aquí a chicago. Y me asigno su cuidado.-

-¿Fue ella la que te pido que vinieras?.- Le cuestiono Candy asombrada.

Ella asintió. -Si Candy.-

Yo no lo puedo creer Dorothy.

Pero bueno yo vengo a ayudarle a arreglarse señorita, asi que manos a la obra, preparare el vestido que trajeron para ti.

Que también hay un vestido especial para mí ?

Dorothy asintió.. Es un regalo de la Sra. Emilia.

Así que vamos. Que se hace tarde y hoy debes lucir muy bella en la cena de bienvenida que organizaron para ti.

Empezaron a hacer su entrada los invitados, aunque eran muy pocos. La familia Andley era reconocida por sus cenas de gala, a las cuales personas de alto abolengo llegaban a asistir. Mas la intención de esta era ser algo más intimo. Solo la familia Britter, y algunos amigos muy cercanos asistirían.

Archie Corwell llego con un colega de la facultad, estaba muy animado por el motivo de la velada, Otra vez la rubia pecosa estaba en su vida y eso le daba alegría ya que esos días tan amenos que vivió en su infancia a lado de su primo Anthony y su hermano Stear volvían a su memoria tan solo con mirarla. Aunque sus sentimientos hacia ella, ahora eran fraternales no pudo evitar la punzada de dolor, al saber que ella se encontraba apagada, después de su separación con Terry. No era la misma Candy, que reía abiertamente de todo, aunque trataba de fingir que era feliz, todos los que la conocían bien se percataban de su mirada triste, perdiéndose de vez en cuando en el horizonte como si estiviera esperado algo o a alguien. Por ello se prometió así mismo que la ayudaría, como ella antes lo ayudo.

Archie! Que gusto que hayas llegado. Estaba ya temiendo que no volvieras a tiempo. Le decía Albert que bajaba la escalera vestido en un frac negro que le daba un porte muy elegante.

Archie avanzo hacia él y se unió en un abrazo.

- Pero que cosas dices Tío, no podía perderme por nada esta cena. A todo esto dígame ¿cómo se encuentra? Todavía no me puedo creer que la haya convencido de venir a vivir aquí.

La carcajada suave de Albert, inundo de alegría a Archie.

-Como vez, pude convencerla y eso es lo que cuenta.-

Albert miro que detrás de su sobrino venia otro joven acompañándole. Archie dándose cuenta que su tío le iba a preguntar sobre su amigo, el le llamo para presentarlo, antes de que Albert le fuera a cuestionar.

Oh! Perdona, con toda esta alegría casi olvido a mi amigo y cómplice Edward Jeager, estudia conmigo en la facultad, y hoy no pude despegármelo por nada, el está muy entusiasmado por conocer a Candy.

A Albert, le causo gracia el comentario de su sobrino y con una gran sonrisa saludo al joven. -Mucho gusto Edward. Mi nombre es Albert, espero que podamos ser muy buenos amigos.

El joven, pelirrojo le tomo la mano estrechándole amablemente –Gracias pero el gusto es mío, no sabe cuánta alegría me da poder estar compartiendo con su familia.

-A todo esto Albert, ¿Donde se encuentra Candy? Me muero de ganas de verle. – Le pregunto Archie.

-Ella no tardara en bajar, bueno al menos eso creo-

Albert miro hacia la puerta y observo que la familia Britter entraba por esta.

-La familia de tu novia ha llegado, creo que será mejor que vallas y le recibas Archie..-

-Si.. Tiene razón tío, iré por Annie que de seguro esta mas que feliz por la noticia.-

Archie se encamino para con Annie, mientras Albert comenzaba una charla con Edward, sobre la facultad.

La fragante música se escuchaba tenuemente amenizando el lugar, sin duda Emilia Elroy era un Excelente anfitriona, Albert enfrascado en la conversación con Edward, no se percato que la rubia iba bajando a donde se encontraban ellos, sino hasta cuando la mirada atónita de Edward le hizo mirar hacia atrás. Ahí se encontraba ella, su pequeña princesa envuelta en un aura casi de cuento de hadas. Podía compararla con cualquier princesa, y ellas quedarían opacadas ante ella. Vestía un hermoso vestido color verde esmeralda, que hacían que sus ojos resplandecieran. Era un vestido de manga larga hecha de un fino encaje y algunos brocados de pedrería en el cual sus hombros quedaban descubiertos, mostrando su clara piel cubierta con unas cuantas pecas, ajustado a su estrecha cintura, y con una caída delicada de la falda hasta los tobillos. El escote era sutil que mostraba un poco. Le habían peinado de una trenza en forma de diadema, dejando que los rizos rubios cayeran a su espalda. Con un maquillaje tenue que acentuaba su mirada al igual que sus labios con solo un poco de color.

Se sentía nerviosa, ya que bajaba las escalera con sumo cuidado como tratando de no caer por los tacones a los cuales no estaba acostumbrada.

Edward le miraba embobado a detalle, como si con ello pudiera tocarla. No pudo pensar en nada, ya que no supo en qué momento se encontraba subiendo la escaleras llegando hasta ella ofreciéndole su mano, para acompañarle al bajar.

Candy al mirar al joven pelirrojo ofreciéndole su mano, se sonrojo al grado que pensaba que todo mundo la miraba, y si era, todos en el recibidor miraban como Edward le miraba embelesado.

-Me disculpo por mi atrevimiento, Srta. Mi nombre es Edward Jeager, pero sería un placer que me llamara solamente Edward, Soy compañero en la facultad de Archie Corwell.

Candy le miro un momento en lo que podía recuperarse de la sorpresa y luego le sonrió ofreciéndole su mano para que él le ayudase a bajar. Mucho gusto yo soy Candice Andley.

Pero puede llamarme Candy.

Albert miraba la escena muy entretenido, no pensó que tal reacción provocara su pequeña en el joven.

Candy estaba muy sonrojada ante tal hecho, al mirar a Albert noto como le ofrecía una sutil sonrisa que no por ello pasaba desapercibida para ella. Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el. Y él le dio una vuelta para mirar el arreglo de la joven.

Pequeña… estas preciosa. –Le dijo, mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente.

Archie llegaba poco después con Annie colgada del brazo, al estar cerca de ellos Annie soltó el brazo de su novio y corrió donde se encontraba la rubia dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras de sus ojos unas cuantas lagrimas se escapaban.

Me da tanto gusto, apenas pudo esbozar Annie, ya que su garganta se cerraba a causa de las lágrimas. Candy le alejo un poco.

-Annie no llores, arruinaras tu maquillaje y mira que ahora luces preciosa.-Le dijo la rubia para calmar a su amiga.

-Veo que no perdiste el tiempo.- Le dijo Archie a su amigo mientras una sutil sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro.

Como podría perder el tiempo con ella colega, me estoy cuenta que te quedaste corto ya nunca me dijiste que es tan hermosa.

Yo debía decirte! Caramba estás loco! Como crees que haría algo así, ella es alguien muy querido y valioso para mí, por eso no puedo dejar que cualquiera se le acerque. Le dijo en broma con una gran sonrisa.

Ya lo veo! Pero no yo soy cualquiera, te lo demostrare.

Archie sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo, y se encamino a donde la rubia y su novia. Candy al verlo cerca le abrazo.

El primer paso estaba dado, sabía que su amigo era un buen hombre y tal vez este le ayudaría a olvidarle, a Ese que pensó que daría todo por ella, y que al final se resigno

Divertido por lo acontecido Albert, les pidió que le acompañaran al comedor donde ya les esperaban los demás.

Se acerco a su tía y le ofreció el brazo para escoltarla al comedor, mientras que Archie hacia lo mismo con Annie, y Edward acompañaba a Candy de la misma manera.

_**Esa Lucha en mi cabeza,**_

_**Siempre oprime mi corazón.**_

_**Borra la voz de mi Corazón y detén todo este estruendo..**_

_**Sálvame!..**_

_**Me encuentro a la deriva .. a la deriva ..**_

_**Abro la ventana y alzo la mirada.**_

_**Estoy gritando.. Estoy llorando**_

_**Lagrimas desgarradoras que derraman las estrellas.**_

_**La luz desciende para iluminar mi sendero**_

_**La radiante luz de un desbordante amor**_

_**No volveré a llorar nunca más**_

_**La melodía de mi corazón.. da inicio…**_

* * *

_**-Fragmento -Shining Out Stars –Olivia Lufkin-**_

* * *

Si desean checar o tienen curiosidad sobre las letras que pongo aquí les dejo los nombres para escuchar las canciones que se mencionaron en este capítulo.

**Stars Shining Out -Olivia Lufkin-**

**Flame –Buck-tick-**

Las dos canciones las puedes encontrar en Youtube, Subtituladas.

Nos vemos la siguiente semana..

_**Sakurai Alighieri - Elie Alighieri**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas! Como se los prometi, aqui les traigo la actualizacion de la historia. Espero vaya siendo de su agrado y me sigan acompañando a lo largo de ella. Quiero agradecer a todos los que se dan un tiempesito para leerla y dejar un reviews. Muchas gracias a **Candy667, Guest,Laura Grandchester, Liz Carter, Rose Grandchester, Celia, Becky, Cc73. (Disculpen si llego a omitir alguno.) Y a los que siguen esta historia anonimamente. **

Lascanciones que les voy haciendo referencia por favor escuchenlas, ya que ellas pueden darle una pista de lo que quiero expresarles. Tanto por la letra y el modo en que interpretan la cancion. Son grupos muy talentosos.

Sin mas que decir les dejo el siguiente capitulo.

**Tu eres mi felicidad, esta vez no te dejare escapar...**

**Capitulo 4**

**New York**

La casa parecía muy sombría, todavía no era muy tarde por noche, apenas las 9:00, pero siendo una mujer viuda, no era bien visto que saliera sola a tales horas, mas sin embargo esto lo ameritaba, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, ya sospechaba que ese actor sete de cuarta no cumpliría su palabra de velar por su pobre e indefensa hija.

La casa que antes llena de vida, por su Susy, ahora lucia triste a causa de su condición. Cada día que pasaba se sumía mas en la depresión, y aunque antes las visitas del arrogante Ese, le devolvían la alegría, esta se esfumaba apenas el cruzaba de nuevo la puerta.

Entro a su casa, y la mucama muy nerviosa que al ver que su patrona llegaba corrió hacia donde se encontraba ella.

Ángela... Porque tienes esa cara ¿Qué pasa?

Señora!… La señorita Susy, está muy alterada. Ha reusado tomar su cena y los medicamentos. Apenas salió y ella solo se la pasa preguntando por usted, sabe que ha ido a buscar a su prometido el joven Graham. Y al no darle respuesta se ha puesto agresiva. Y nos ha corrido de su alcoba.

Yo me hare cargo, puedes retirarte.

La mucama asintió y desapareció después por el pasillo. Suspiraba otra vez no sería fácil convencer a su pequeña Susy.

Sabía que tenía que mentirle sobre la actitud indecente y arrogante del joven actor, y aunque se llenara de rabia por ello tenía que hacerlo. No quería que su hija sufriera.

Camino muy despacio hasta llegar a su habitación, respiro nuevamente y entro en ella. Todo estaba en tinieblas, solo se llegaba a mirar la silueta en la cama de ella.

Susy . .. Estas dormida? Le dijo casi en un susurro.

Ella no le contesto.

Se acerco y quiso tocarla, a lo cual ella reacciono agresivamente con un manotazo.

¡No me toques!.. Contesto Susana al notar la cercanía de su madre.

Déjame sola… dijo en un susurro ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? Estoy tan cansada..Que quieran mentirme.. El .. No quiso venir, porque no desea verme.

No, no es eso Susy.. Contesto su madre casi al instante.

No es cierto! –le grito- Entonces ¿porque él no vino?.. Dime madre ¿ahora como lo excusaras?

No Susy… -Desvió la mirada la señora Marlowe-

Solo fue que no pude verle, Robert los tiene muy absorbidos con el fin de temporada, no debes de preocuparte, seguramente el vendrá mañana.

No me mientas madre! El … el.. No desea verme .. El me odia.. Me odia! Y yo le odio por ello. Le contestaba Susana con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Susy.. Debes de tranquilizarte hija esto te hace daño.. –trato nuevamente de acercarse- pero ella le grito tan fuerte que se fuera que no pudo más que salir de ahí.

* * *

La cena termino sin novedad.

Había personas a las cuales no les conocía, sonriéndome de esa manera tan falsa que hacía solamente ponerme nerviosa, a tal grado que no quería moverme o hablar por miedo de avergonzar a Albert.

Era muy temprano por la mañana cuando llego Dorothy a ayudarme a vestirme para ir a desayunar.

-Candy… Candy… -Me escuchaste.. –Me dice Dorothy mientras pasa la mano frente a mi rostro, como tratando de cerciorarse de que estoy ahí.

-Perdón Dorothy- ¿Qué me decías?

-Que pasa Candy? Estas muy distraída, ¿puede que sea por el joven Edward?

-No.. No es nada de eso .. -le contesto con determinación- Solo es .. No.. no sé cómo explicarlo Dorothy, es todo tan extraño… simplemente creo que no encajo aquí.

Dorothy toma el cepillo y se acerca a mí y comienza a ayudarme a desenredar mi cabello.

-Candy es normal que te sientas así, veras que con el tiempo esos sentimientos desaparecerán (me mira con ternura) –Bueno volviendo a lo de antes, la Sra. Emilia pide que pases a su alcoba después del desayuno. También el joven William pidió que le avisaras cuando bajaras a desayunar, para tomar sus alimentos contigo.

-Gracias Dorothy- Agregue.

Candy, se me olvidaba decirte que hoy llego un arreglo floral para ti. Me parece que el joven Edward lo envió.

-¿Un arreglo foral… para mí?

Miro hacia el espejo y veo como Dorothy asiente con la cabeza.

Sí que es extraño ya que apenas ayer le conocí.

-Al parecer le ha prendado del corazón, señorita Candy.

-Dorothy… No digas tonterías.. -Le digo mientras siento que mi cara cambia de color a causa de sus palabras.-

-Yo solo digo lo que miro Candy.. Además ¿Sería tan malo que eso ocurriera?

Dorothy me guiña un ojo, mientras me insta para que baje a desayunar.

Al llegar al pasillo, veo pasar a Albert de prisa. Voltea y se dirige hacia mí.

Candy.. Me temo que no podre acompañarte a desayunar, surgió un pequeño inconveniente, en la oficina, pero te prometo que volveré antes de la cena.

Antes de salir me da un beso en la frente, y sale con el Sr. Johnson.

Ante la petición de la tía Emilia no podía postergarla, así que cuando termine de desayunar me dirigí a su habitación como ella me había pedido y al llegar me di cuenta que ya me esperaba.

Los nervios me asaltan, tan solo de mirarla trato de disimularlos. No sé porque en esta momento me llega el recuerdo de la carta que le escribí hace más un año pidiéndole disculpas por lo sucedido después de dejar New York.

-En esa ocasión, Simplemente no obtuve respuesta-

Ella se encontraba de pie, mirando por la ventana que daba al balcón.

-Candice, Acércate por favor.

Avanzo para acercarme a donde se encuentra ella.

-Candice… Estoy enterada de lo ocurrido con William..

–Con un ademan me invita a sentarme en el diván que se encuentra en su habitación, mientras ella hace lo mismo en una mecedora.

Y quiero decirte que te lo agradezco.. Te agradezco que me lo hayas regresado con bien Candice.

Mira hacia el ventanal, y noto que al igual que a mí me pasa, ella busca las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse hacia mí.

- A partir de ahora en adelante quiero que me tomes en cuenta como parte de tu familia, así como yo lo hare, siendo una parte importante de la familia Andley. Y como tal quiero que me demuestres que eres capaz y sigas adelante en tu educación para convertirte en una dama. Quiero que tomes tu lugar ante la sociedad como una Andley encaminándote a un buen matrimonio. Hazlo por William, el te tiene en muy alta estima, no le decepciones.

A partir de ahora, quiero que tomes algunas clases, idiomas, piano, etiqueta.

La modista Andrea Ludwing, vendrá en el transcurso del día para confeccionarte un guardarropa nuevo, así como la señorita Edith Dawson que será tu profesora en francés. Y he contratado a el señor Frank Robledo que será tu maestro en piano.

-disculpe tía.. Pero ..

-Candice no hay pero que valga…

Si bien tengo entendido tú onomástico esta próximo.

Si tía- logro contestar-

Entonces, siendo así, brindaremos una fiesta en tu nombre y en ella haremos tu presentación ante sociedad, y la prensa como miembro de la familia Andley.

También quiero comunicarte que he hecho los cambios pertinentes ante el notario. Ya ante la ley ya no eres más la hija de William, si no su hermana, así que Candice no quiero que desaproveches esto que te estoy brindando.

-No tía.. .no lo desaprovechare.- logro apenas decir.

La tía Elroy vuelve su mirada otra vez hacia la ventana, y ese sentimiento de incomodidad regresa.

-Puedes retirarte Candice-

-Si – contesto más para mí, en un susurro. Y me dispongo a salir de ahí.

-Candice… gracias.. Fue lo último que escucho decir ya que en ese momento llego Dorothy a anunciar que la señorita Ludwing había llegado.

El día transcurrió entre telas de distintas texturas y colores, mientras la señorita Ludwing tomaba medidas y me apretaba aquí y allá con telas y alfileres. Las flores que ese día envió Edward, pude verlas ya entrada la noche, retire la tarjeta y la guarde.

Al siguiente día otro arreglo floral había llegado, al igual que el anterior este contenía una tarjeta. Llego el señor Robledo para darme las lecciones de piano. Me lleve casi toda la tarde con él mientras me explicaba sobre los valores de las notas y cada sonido que daban las teclas del piano. Entre do-re-mi.. La tarde paso y al final que me pidió que tocara solo unas cuantas notas y yo no pude más que tocar la melodía completa de la partitura. Esa melodía era la que repace varias veces con Terry

Albert que se encontraba cerca de la estancia donde se encuentra el piano, sorprendido llego al lugar para lograr escuchar con detenimiento como interpretaba la melodía.

-¿Señorita, si usted sabe tocar el piano, no veo la razón que requiera mis servicios?- Me pregunto el Sr. Robledo .Al cual respondí.

-Solo se tocar esta pieza.

Albert se acerco apenas aplaudiendo hacia donde me encontraba tocando. Tomándome de los hombros miro al señor Robledo, totalmente complacido.

-Por favor continúe con la lección señor Robledo.

Y así comenzaron a pasar mis días en Chicago, entre la Señorita Dawson, mi tutora de Idiomas y el Señor Robledo. Mientras en las mañanas pasaba el tiempo tomando lecciones con la tía Emilia sobre las buenas costumbres y el comportamiento de una dama.

* * *

**Una semana después.**

**New York**

* * *

Se encontraba en el estudio, reflexionando sobre los gastos que a causa del accidente de su hija aumentaron. Aunque el actorcete de cuarta pagaba los honorarios de los médicos y medicamentos, ella pagaba las enfermeras que le cuidaban en su casa, no quería que Susy estuviera mal cuidada.

Sentía que todo se le venía encima, desde la muerte de su esposo y ahora mas con la convalecencia de su hija. Miraba los estados de cuenta, y que en ellos no quedaba mucho dinero delo que le había dejado su esposo. Las deudas que un día contrajo el, ella tuvo que solventarlas y ello casi la lleva a la ruina. Menos mal Susy se casaría pronto con el arrogante Ese, pero todavía había la posibilidad de que ello no ocurriera. Con el renuente actuar del joven actor.

Se sentía muy agobiada.

Miro el calendario que estaba sobre el escritorio, 15 de abril. El final de temporada se aproximaba ya que este se había fijado para el 7 del mes siguiente, solo unas cuantas semanas más quedaban y todavía no habían fijado la fecha de la boda.

Sabía que tenía que jugar bien sus cartas, y de alguna manera asegurar el futuro de su hija y no dejarla desprotegida.

Miro que en su escritorio se encontraban apiladas varias cartas. Entonces alargo el brazo y tomo el paquete. Mientras revisaba los remitentes, encontró uno muy en particular ya que nunca había recibido alguno con ese sello.

El sello insigne de los Grandchéster.

Con rapidez busco entre los papeles el abre cartas y saco el contenido.

Después de unos minutos ella palideció. No podía creer lo que venía escrito en la misiva. Y tratando de encontrar algo que delatara que esa carta era más que una farsa le volvió a leer a detalle, como si con eso pudiera cambiar su contenido.

* * *

_**Londres Inglaterra 6 de marzo de 1916**_

_Sra. Marlowe._

_El motivo de la presente misiva, para mí es muy desagradable. Ya que en esta le pido de la manera más atenta que me es posible, que desista del compromiso entre su hija la Srta. Susana Marlowe, Con mi hijo Terrence Graham Grandchéster._

_Ya que tal compromiso se hizo sin mi debido conocimiento y aprobación._

_Sé muy bien, de muy buenas fuentes que usted y su hija saben muy poco sobre mi hijo, su familia y linaje. Y por ello hago de su conocimiento, que Terrence ostenta este apellido y es el próximo en la línea de sucesión para heredar el Ducado de Grandchéster, y que para mí es sumamente importante que el regrese a su país natal y así asumir su cargo jurándole lealtad a la reina._

_Sin contar que el ya tiene un compromiso ya concebido de nacimiento que no puede romperse._

_Por tal motivo en los próximos días me embarcare con destino a New York, solo con el propósito de hacerle regresar y no obstante no me iré sin mi primogénito a mi lado._

_Si hace caso omiso a la misiva, lamento informarle que tomare medidas legales pertinentes, para presionarle y desista de su cometido._

_Le informo de igual manera que si usted piensa en recurrir a mi hijo, que a partir del 8 de Mayo del presente año, Terrence Graham Grandchéster, estará vetado de todos los teatros del país y ya no podrá ejercer su oficio, destinándolo solo a la miseria._

_Espero no tener que llegar a tales actos y desista a la brevedad._

_Me despido de usted esperando una buena respuesta._

**_Sir. Richard Greum Grandchéster_**

**_Duque de Grandchéster._**

* * *

Suspiro largo y profundo tratando de tranquilizarse, sus manos temblaban ante la impotencia. Si era real la carta ella no podría en contra de ese hombre y de toda la realeza británica, entonces volvió a releer el contenido buscando una solución, que no le conllevara más problemas. Entonces se dio cuenta que todo lo que había planeado se iría abajo, todo el tiempo invertido y el sacrificio de su hija no serviría de nada.

No podía creer el despliegue de arrogancia de parte de aquel hombre. Y recordó el comportamiento del joven, ahora todo tenía sentido, siendo el hijo de un Duque, aquel actorcillo de cuarta, era lógica su arrogancia.

Con lo poco que le quedaba de la fortuna de su difunto esposo, sabía que no podía encararle, y se sentía humillada, ya que tan despectivamente hacían a un lado a su frágil y desdichada hija, que no tuvo más que el error de enamorarse de ese aristócrata malcriado.

Tomo el calendario de su escritorio y constato que el Duque estaría llegando en una semana más. La presión hizo presa de ella, no sabía cómo debía de enfrentar esa situación tal vez ese malcriado habría buscado ayuda en su padre y eso le llenaba de rabia o tal vez todo esto era una mentira y solo buscaba la manera de deshacerse de su hija, para poder ir a buscar a esa mujer sin clase, de la cual se había enamorado ese estúpido arrogante.

¿Cómo debía enfrentar a su hija? ¿Cómo podía quitarle el derecho de ser su esposa, después de su sacrificio?

Se recargo en la gran silla, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas cuando un gran estruendo la saco de ese trance. Salió del despacho y busco el origen del sonido. Las mucamas corrían en dirección de la habitación de Susy, llamo a una de ellas para que le informaran que es lo que pasaba.

Rita..¿Puedes decirme que pasa?.

La chica se detuvo para rendirle una explicación.

-Perdóneme señora, pero la Señorita Susana, está muy alterada, acaba de correr a golpes a la enfermera que le administraba su medicamento.

Rita podrías decirle a las demás muchachas que abandonen la recamara de Susy, yo me hare cargo.

-Si señora- hizo una reverencia y se alejo buscando a las demás empleadas.

Espero unos minutos y fue a la habitación de su hija y al entrar vio el juego de té y un florero hecho trizas. Las cortinas todavía no habían sido abiertas, siendo un poco de luz el que lo iluminaba. Y su hija le daba la espalda, sentada a la orilla de su cama.

Hacía más de una semana que estos ataques iniciaran en su hija. Y el muy cabrón de su prometido, no había acudido para verle, llevaba 20 días sin poner un pie ahí, en su casa. Cada vez era peor, ya no sabia que palabras decirle a su hija.

Dije que quería estar sola, ¡Que! Acaso ¿Su grado de idiotez no les permite comprender ni siquiera esta orden?-Le grito Susana-

-Susy.. Soy yo hija, no me digas que no soportas mi presencia.

-No tengo deseos de hablar madre, por favor vete.

-Susy.. Yo..

-Vete madre.. Si no traes a Terry contigo, mejor no vengas.

Susy..

-Déjame en paz... largo..

Ya estoy harta de que no lo entiendan. Tu …Madre, Terry, las mucamas, las enfermeras. Todos me miran con lastima y tristeza ya estoy cansada de eso.. Yo .. No .. Yo no soy así. Dímelo madre ¿cuando me convertí en algo que de lastima?.. ¡Dímelo!. Estoy harta y tan cansada de todo que hay veces en que me cuesta mucho respirar, aun no entiendo como llegue a convertirme en esto.

Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas buscaban los de su madre, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta, algo que pudiera calmarla y seguir adelante, pero su madre al no poder contestarle solo agacho la mirada. Ella también estaba consternada.

Acercándose con mucho cuidado, llego hasta donde se encontraba ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, tratando de darle un poco de apoyo a su destrozada alma..

Susana continuo..

Porque no puedo simplemente dejar de quererlo..

Le odio y le amo tanto… madre que clase de alma corrompida soy. Le amo tanto porque sé que es fuerte y su corazón amable, tanto que prefirió quedarse conmigo a irse con esa mujer que amo, cuando le veo actuar, miro como su esencia deja todo el dolor de lado y se convierte en alguien nuevo, ahí arriba del escenario es tan libre y eso me ayuda a querer seguir adelante, buscando solo que su corazón me acepte. Pero solo pasa poco tiempo y le vuelvo a odiar con tal pasión solo al recordar que el nunca me ha regalado una mirada con amor ni deseo, es tan parco, tan frio, tan distante y es ahí donde me doy cuenta que no deja de pensar en ella. Que aun estando conmigo, su corazón sigue con ella y eso es lo que hace que le odie mas.. a tal grado que quisiera que desapareciera..

La Sra. Marlowe, al escuchar las últimas palabras de su hija, supo que no podría ir en contra de los deseos de su hija. Ella se encontraba muy mal y dejarlo ahora solamente haría crecer su dolor.

-Yo .. Yo no sé qué hacer madre, siento que ya no estoy totalmente en mis cabales, cada día que pasa es tan doloroso si no le veo. Yo .. En realidad no se qué hacer.

Susana lloro abrazada de su madre que solo escuchaba todo lo que su pequeña llevaba guardado, lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

Siendo muy cuidadosa la Sra. Marlowe, la acomodo y salió de ahí tratando de no hacer ruido.

* * *

_**No hemos nacido para vivir**_

_**Simplemente aparentando**_

_**Escondiendo nuestra verdadera cara..**_

_**Como es que lo haces?**_

_**Nos hicimos mucho daño**_,

_**Incluso perdimos la esperanza**_

_**y la abandonamos más de una vez**_

_**Aún así ... aqui estamos...**_

_**Arranquemos nuestras mascaras **_

_**no seas mas...una marioneta..**_

* * *

Adaptacion **Marionett - Ayumi Hamasaki**

* * *

Llevaba ya algunos minutos mirando la puerta de aquella casa, donde vive la que era su prometida, rebuscando en su mente las palabras para terminar con esa farsa. Sabía que no sería fácil hablar con Susana, pero no por ello retrasaría sus planes. Bajo del auto y camino a la puerta. Acomadandose un poco el saco, tardo un solo un poco entonces...

Llamo a la puerta, y en pocos instantes le abrió el ama de llaves, dejándole pasar a la residencia.

Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando noto que la Sra. Marlowe descendía por las amplias escaleras que daban a las habitaciones.

Buenas tardes- Dijo Terry saludándole, tratando ser amable con la señora, pero por alguna extraña razón, le costaba mucho.

Deben de ser buenas ya que se ha dignado a venir –le contesto molesta la Sra. Marlowe. Mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba el.

Terry que trataba de mantenerse tranquilo ante aquella mujer, no pudo más que contestarle igual que ella -Disculpe si le ha molestado mi ausencia, pero debo recordarle que tengo asuntos que debo atender, los cuales no le conciernen señora.

Los cuales conllevan a su falsa vida de actor?

Si usted así lo dice Señora, pero al menos esta vida falsa de actor ha podido brindarme un sueldo, del cual ustedes también disponen, ¿si no me equivoco? Tal vez piensa que este sueldo es insignificante al compararlo con su vasta fortuna.

Es usted un maldito arrogante, que juega a ser actor. Dígame!, hasta donde usted quiere llegar con toda esta treta.

Señora, si usted cree que soy arrogante por decir lo que pienso, debo reconocer que si lo soy, pero respecto a mi profesión, trato de mejorar día con día. Yo no me ando con juegos señora.

Mejorar dice.-La señora Marlowe le mira despectivamente.-Al contrario de los aduladores que trae detrás, le diré que no lo ha logrado, ser el mejor. Porque el papel más importante de su vida, lo ha hecho una basura, una reverenda porquería.

Sera porque el papel de mi vida, el guion aun está cambiando, no termina por ser escrito.

Déjese de juegos, Lose todo señor Grandchéster.

La mirada de Terry que tenia tintes de ironía cambio a mostrarse totalmente seria.-Disculpe.. ¿Cómo me llamo?.

Grandchéster, ¡¿No es el nombre de su familia, o dígame usted si es que miento?!.

Apretó los puños, ya que sintió un gran coraje al pensar que le estaban investigando.

-De verdad me sorprende señora, el que pueda saber eso, pero es una lástima que también este equivocada, he renunciado a ese apellido desde hace mucho tiempo, y si piensa que al saberlo le dará beneficios, debo decirle que no le servirá de nada.

Entonces, dígame señor, ¿Que debo de esperar de usted? Usted que no ha sido para sincerarse con mi hija, que tal como lo veo, es un total desagradecido y un cobarde, que no cumple con su palabra.

Creo que ese asunto no le concierne.

Claro que me concierne, ella es mi hija, la cual se sacrifico por usted, por si no lo recuerda. Ella, la que perdió su carrera de actriz .. Ella, la que usted tiene engañada sobre su familia y abolengo, ella arriesgo su vida por protegerle, dígame ¡¿Cómo puede vivir con semejante saña?!, Pudiéndole dar a ella la vida que se merece al convertirla en su esposa.

Entre sueños Susana oía la voz de Terry discutir con su madre. Fue eso lo que le saco de trance, y queriendo llegar a donde se encontraba su prometido, tomo la muleta para salir evitar que este se fuera. Habiendo salido de su habitación y recorría el pasillo, cuando pudo escuchar claramente lo que su madre y su prometido discutían, ella consiente del carácter explosivo de Terry quería parar la discusión pero al escuchar las palabras de él, simplemente no pudo dar un paso más, quedando escuchando en el pasillo.

-Aunque usted quiera no puedo darle ese tipo de vida a Susana, porque yo mismo renuncie a ella para abrirme camino al comenzar mi carrera de Actor. Si bien dice que debo de estarle agradecido, le estoy y mucho, pero no por ello le pienso seguir con esta farsa de compromiso.

Ya que por más que yo quiera no puedo guardar más que sentimientos de agradecimiento, No de amor hacia su hija. Y el casarnos solo hará que yo le haga más desdichada y que tal vez le odie.

Desde aquella noche de invierno No sabe cuánto he deseado regresar el tiempo, todo esto fue un error, desde un principio no debió ocurrir. Ese amor que dice, me profesa su hija, no debió ser. –Cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse y encontrar las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse en ese momento.- He tratado por todos los medios en aferrarme a cumplir mi promesa (a ella – mi pecosa,) y como ve no he desamparado a Susana, he cuidado de ella, pero ya estoy cansado de mentirle profesando un amor que no existe. (Hoy me doy cuenta no estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme. )- Concluyo Terry-

-Es un miserable, como puede referirse así sobre el sacrificio que hizo mi hija por usted, ella que por amor sacrifico su vida, quedando lisiada, ¡Ella que lo ha dado todo por usted!

-Un amor maldito del cual no quisiera saber nada –Contesto Terry casi para el- Cosa que a la señora Marlowe no pasó desapercibida la cual no tolero soltándole una cachetada. Terry le miro con ira, la cual también se reflejaba en los ojos de aquella señora. Cerrando los puños aun más fuerte. El se contuvo.

-No dejare que disuelva este compromiso, para que usted corra detrás de esa corriente enfermera. -Le grito la Señora Marlowe-

-Esa mujer que llama corriente enfermera, fue la también la que salvo a Susana, ella que prefirió hacerse a un lado, con tal de que su hija fuera feliz. Si corro o no tras de ella ese será mi problema.

Susana no podía moverse de donde se encontraba, deseo no haberse despertado, solo aguantaba las lagrimas mientras apretaba fuertemente la muleta. Trato de darse vuelta para regresar a su habitación y hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada, pero al hacerlo la muleta resbalo, cayendo también ella haciéndose notoria su presencia.

Ambos miraron hacia la escalera encontrando a Susana de rodillas en el piso. Ella trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-Susy! hija.. La señora Marlowe corrió hacia ella..

-Susana.. Dijo Terry que miraba hacia donde ella lloraba. –Yo no quería que te enteraras de esta manera, pero al parecer así se dieron las cosas. Terry avanzo lentamente hacia donde se encontraba ella.

-Al llegar junto a Susana él, la tomo en sus brazos y la condujo a su habitación, la señora Marlowe miraba indignada como su hija ocultaba su cara en el pecho del actor. Al depositarla en su cama, Terry tomo sus manos.

-Creo que has escuchado todo, verdad?

Ella asintió..

- Terry.. Yo No… quise en verdad espiar… yo… de verdad Te amo.. por favor, no me abandones.. yo cambiare.. Terry.. -Le decía desesperada Susana-

Las gruesas lagrimas de Susana caían una tras otras sobre sus mejillas Ella temblaba.. Terry acaricio sus manos tratando de calmarla.

-No es que cambies tu Susana, o de que yo cambie, simplemente que desde antes de conocernos he tenido estos sentimientos, los he tratado de acallar durante mucho tiempo, pero eso no es justo ni para ti, ni para mí. Creo que mereces a alguien que pueda amarte sin límites, y no alguien como yo que solo te ha engañado con algo que no siente. El vivir juntos, el intimar contigo solo sería una mentira, ya que en todo momento pensaría en ella.

-Terry..

-Creo que todo está dicho Susy, no puedo casarme contigo. Pero no por ello te desamparare, seguiré cubriendo los gastos del hospital, o de lo que te haga falta.

-Susana aparto sus manos del agarre de Terry. Él le miro pero ella le rehuyó la mirada, sus manos temblaban, por ello cerro los puños apretando su falda, cerró los ojos mientras trataba de contener sus lagrimas. –

-Terry.. No debes de hacer eso, no deseo ni tu dinero ni tu lastima, ya me las ingeniare con mi madre sobre los gastos. Y sobre el compromiso, no es que tú lo hayas roto, si no que yo te libero de él. No soy débil como todos piensan, así que vete, voy a estar bien.

Susana.. Yo ..

Vete Terry.. No quiero volver a verte.. ¡Vete!

Terry salió de la habitación y fuera de esta se encontró de nuevo con la señora Marlowe. Antes de abandonar por completo la casa ella le dijo.

-¡Es usted un estúpido!, Pretende deshacer el compromiso que lo une a mi Susy, por buscar a una mujer que probablemente ya este casada, o que tal vez le odie por abandonarla. De verdad que es un iluso, si cree que dejare que eso ocurra, ni usted, y ni siquiera su padre o familia me harán desistir de tal compromiso, no me importa contra quien debo de luchar así que usted sabrá a lo que se atiene.

Ya no tengo nada más que decir, así que dígale a su padre que desista y No envié más misivas, porque no cambiare de opinión.

Creo que usted está equivocada, yo no vine porque mi padre me haya pedido que disuelva el compromiso, he venido por mi cuenta, porque sé que no podre hacer feliz a su hija, y por el respeto que ella merece, prefiero dejarme de mentiras sobre un compromiso que nunca debió de haber sido. Si gusta seguir con su jueguito tonto, búsquese a otro que yo no estoy dispuesto a hacer su voluntad. Y sobre la misiva que haya recibido de mi padre, no sé nada al respecto pero tenga por seguro que no volverá a ocurrir.

Entonces salió de aquel lugar

Al llegar a su auto, se detuvo un momento para pensar en lo ocurrido, era libre, mas sin embargo el método le dejo mal sabor de boca. Lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de la carta que le había mandado el Duque a la Sra. Marlowe. ¿Qué demonios le escribió? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo volvía el Duque a meterse en su vida.

Condujo como alma que lleva el diablo a casa de su madre, ella tenía que explicarle algunas cosas.

* * *

_**Llegue hasta el cielo..**_

_**Mi amor No pudo alcanzarte.**_

_**Globos multicolores… desaparecieron en el cielo.**_

_**Haciéndose cada vez mas pequeños.**_

_**Estoy sola.. No tengo a donde ir**_

_**Pero tú tomaste mi mano.**_

_**Noche sin estrellas**_

_**No mirare atrás en la sombra de mi pasado**_

_**Quiero sentir tu calidez**_

_**Lagrimas que caen, aun si estoy perdida**_

_**No dejare de amarte…**_

_**A veces fracasamos, nos convertimos en cobardes**_

_**Pero seguramente encontraremos algo ahí**_

_**Toma mi mano**_

_**Ya que los dos somos tan frágiles e imperfectos**_

_**Así siempre estaremos juntos**_

_**Noche sin estrellas**_

_**Aunque las quejas puedan cruzar mis labios**_

_**Quiero creer en tu amor**_

_**Amor interminable, puedo amar hasta tus errores**_

_**Te amo sin querer.. **_

_**Tu eres .. Mi estrella brillante.**_

* * *

**Starless Night -Olivia Lufkin**

* * *

Las canciones que se mencionaron en este capitulo, las puedes encontrar en Youtube subtituladas.

Marionett - Ayumi Hamasaki

Starless Night -Olivia Lufkin

**Espero sus comentarios .. **

**Sakurai-Alighieri**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola que tal Chicas! He vuelto! xD .. Disculpen por la demora, pero tuve un pequeño gran inconveniente con mi compu.. murio y revivio ..jeje.. bueno no pero algo parecido sucedio la semana pasada, pense que no podria recuperar el archivo, pero al final si pudieron rescatarlo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no saben que alegria me da al leerlos, todos y cada uno les atesoro. Estoy muy feliz de que les valla gustando la historia y que me acompañen a lo largo de ella. Gracias por su apoyo.

**Tu eres mi felicidad... esta vez no te dejara escapar.**

**Capitulo 5**

Los días pasaban y cada vez era más llevadera la vida en esa casa. Las lecciones de la Señorita Dawson le ayudaban a repasar muy bien lo aprendido en la escuela de Mary Jean, las Lecciones que ese tiempo llevo de francés al prepararla como enfermera de guerra ahora le habían facilitado mucho las cosas.

Archie y Annie, habían ido varias veces e incluso Annie y Candy pasaban casi a diario compartiendo la tarde. Tomando Té y bordando junto a la Tía Elroy. Edward iba cada vez que se enterraba que Archie visitaría su casa y no desperdiciaba la ocasión para compartir con Candy.

En la casa de Chicago tenia también un gran jardín, Algunas de rosas de Anthony fueron trasplantadas a petición de la tía abuela. Candy después de terminar con las lecciones siempre iba ahí. Ya se había hecho amiga del jardinero el cual le enseñaba como cuidar de las rosas.

Vestida con un ligero vestido azul cielo tocaba las rosas, mientas le miraba atontado Edward que acababa de llegar con Archie y Annie.

Porque no saludas a Candy en lo que Annie y yo saludamos a mi tía Elroy. Fue lo que le dijo Archie qué le palmeaba la espalda antes de alejarse.

Edward asintió, mientras una gran sonrisa se posaba en sus labios. Entonces se encamino hacia donde se encontraba ella.

Huelen muy bien. .. dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a Candy que le daba la espalda. Ella volteó en el instante en que escucho su voz. Aunque había compartido con el algún momento, no se había percatado de varios detalles de él joven. Su cabello rojizo le llevaba casi a los hombros, este lo traía en capas que se ondulaban de forma rebelde. El sol le hacia ver varios tonos en su color. Era bastante alto, casi como Albert, si no es que al igual que el. Sus ojos violetas siempre alegres reflejaban una inmensa amabilidad, que le hacía sentir tan tranquila. Su piel era apiñonada y sus hombros bastante anchos, se notaba que era un joven bastante saludable.

Edward Se acerco a la rosa que ella antes estaba sosteniendo, y aspiro su aroma. Candy no pudo mas que sonrojarse, la forma en que lo había mirado distaba mucho de ser la correcta.

-La fragancia que despiden es sumamente exquisita, además de que tienen una gran hermosura, -Le comentaba el mientras fijaba la mirada a sus lindos ojos verdes- pero no tanto como para opacar tu belleza Candy

Candy le sonrió, pero igual desvío la mirada. Se sentía totalmente apenada.

-Edward, me parece que eres un adulador muy atrevido.-

-Solo cuando me embrujan con su belleza. –Tomo su mano y le deposito un beso –

Me preguntaba si podrías acompañarnos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad Candy, se que has estado ocupada con tus tutores y un paseo creo que te ayudaría mucho. Archie y Annie vienen también .. ¿Qué dices?-Preguntaba Edward mientras le miraba picaramente-

-Me encantaría –Le contesta Candy apenada por su intensa mirada- Pero antes de ello debo de ir a pedirle autorización a mi Tia.

-Claro lo comprendo.

Cuando ella de disponía a ir en busca de ella, apareció Dorothy buscándole.

-Señorita Candice… Su Tia requiere su presencia con carácter de urgente , ella le aguarda en el salón de te . Parece un poco molesta.

-Gracias Dorothy, enseguida iré con ella.

Candy voltea a ver al joven pelirrojo.

-Disculpa Edward, pero creo que será en otra ocasión lo del paseo. Debo retirarme.

-No te preocupes, rezare por que pueda darse ese paseo lo más pronto posible y poder compartir un poco más de tiempo contigo.

Candy solo sonrió y se dirigió al salón donde le esperaban, con las mejillas pintadas de carmín por el alago del joven. Antes de llegar a este, noto que Albert se dirigía al mismo salón, este al notar que ella venia en su dirección le espero mirándole con extrañeza.

-Pensé que irías al paseo con Archie y Annie. ¿Acaso no gustas ir Candy? Le pregunto Albert

-La Tía Abuela me mando a llamar Albert, creo que quiere que sigamos las lecciones. Por eso no fui.

-Tonterías!

Le toma de los hombros y le da media vuelta.

-Ve anda, ve a dar una vuelta con ellos, yo tomare el té con ella y la entretendré un rato, así ella no te retara mas tarde. He visto con mucho agrado los progresos que has logrado con las lecciones. Así que creo es justo que des una vuelta por la ciudad.. Ve con ellos..!

Candy se voltea y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Albert!.. Iré a alcanzarlos..

-Anda..Se te hace tarde..

Entonces ella corrió por su sombrero y sale en busca de ellos.

Archie salió de la mansión y se dirigió a los jardines junto con Annie, ya había saludado a su tía, y solo buscaban a Edward y a Candy para poder irse de paseo.

Al llegar ahí, se les hizo extraño encontrar solo a Edward contemplando el jardín, miraron alrededor buscando a Candy, pero no se veía señales de la rubia.

Archie junto con Annie se acercaron a él.

-¿Y donde está Candy? No me digas que en tampoco tiempo ya la asustaste. Le sonrió pícaramente Archie.

-No nada de eso Archie, Al parecer tu tía le requería. Le contesto desanimado.

-Que pasa Edward, no te desanimes, lo más probable es que no tarde mucho, yo mismo le he pedido permiso a Albert y lo más seguro es que nos esté esperando en la entrada de la casa.

-Archie, sinceramente, no entiendo la forma de proceder de tu familia, en sí de tu tía, ya que veo que a Candy le tratan de manera diferente, estoy consciente que la educación es muy importante, pero creo que es que son excesivas la lecciones de Candy, si bien me dijiste Candy estudio en Canadá. Entonces porque todavía tiene tantos tutores,,

Annie temerosa miro a Archie, mientras se aferraba más fuerte a su brazo

-Edward.. Es por..

Archie recordó las palabras de que dijo su tía algunos días atrás.

**Flash Back**

-Me da mucho gusto que hayan podido asistir, Archie, Annie. El motivo de mi llamado es el siguiente, quiero informarles que dentro de poco tiempo Candice, vendrá a vivir a esta casa.

Archie y Annie se miraron sorprendidos ante tal noticia.

-Me he dado cuenta de que he sido muy severa y quiero enmendar mis errores, por ello le he pedido a William que la traiga de vuelta, al ser parte de la Familia Andley, ella debe de ocupar su lugar como tal, pero no como hija de William, ya que eso sería muy mal visto ante la sociedad, dado que William es muy joven para ser padre.

Si se llegara a saber que William adopto a Candice, podría darse a malos entendidos,, que no quiero ni pensar, he hecho los cambios pertinentes, y Candice pasara a ser Hermana de William, dando lugar a que la fortuna de los Andley se dividirá a partes iguales. En un futuro cuando el jefe del clan Andley se case, podrá sentirse seguro, ya que no desamparará ni a Candice ni a su primogénito.

Así que pido de su cooperación, para ayudarme en esta empresa, por ello pido de favor no revelen el humilde origen de Candice. Sé muy bien que a ella no le avergüenza en absoluto pero es importante tanto para ella como para la familia que se mantenga este secreto.

Por mi parte, días antes de la presentación de Candice ante la sociedad, daré un comunicado a la prensa avisando del regreso de mi sobrina, después de haber concluido sus estudios en Canadá, Y adulare su espíritu altruista, al trabajar como enfermera sin importarle su estatus ni apellido en los hospitales de Chicago.

Espero contar con su apoyo. Annie se que tu familia es muy discreta, por ello te pido les comuniques mis deseos y Archie, sé muy bien que no me defraudaras.

**Fin del Flash Back**

No debes de darle importancia, solo es que mi tía, está preocupada por ella, -Rascándose la cabeza Archie le comenta- Candy se caracterizaba cuando era muy niña por despistada, -Sonrió al decir lo ultimo-

-Pero ella me dijo .. Contestaba Edward cuando Annie les llamo..

-Archie.. Vamos Candy ya debe estarnos esperando .. Y le jalo para sacarlos de ahí.

Como dijo Archie, Candy les esperaba en la Puerta de la casa, Ya con sombrero en mano, lista para ir de paseo. Sus ojos Brillaban, por la alegría de poder salir a dar un paseo. Archie y Annie le saludaron rápidamente y subieron al carruaje descapotado para iniciar el recorrido.

Candy y Annie platicaban amenamente e incluían a los muchachos en la plática, sobre las travesuras de la semana. Poco después de dar un recorrido en la ciudad, se pusieron de acuerdo de pasar a un café para tomar alguna soda. Era una tarde hermosa y el viento fresco mecía los cabellos de las chicas, cuando se disponían a bajar, siendo Archie el primero ayudando a Annie a bajar del vehículo para que no se hiciese daño, Edward le siguió siendo Candy la ultima en descender, pero el vestido voló por el viento y se atoro con el gancho que aseguraba la puerta del carruaje, ella descendió sin darse cuenta de tal hecho ocasionándole un pequeño tras pie.

Edward que ayudaba Candy a bajar, solo pudo recibirla cuando caía, quedando los dos de una manera algo comprometedora. Candy en brazos de Edward, quien le miro por un momento sorprendido. Estando demasiado cerca, Candy sentía que Edward oía el palpitar de su corazón.

Al igual que ella estaba el.

El intermitente latido de su corazón creía que le escuchaba Candy, fueron solo segundos en lo que estuvieron tan cerca, Edward estaba hechizado, inmerso en la mirada esmeralda de Candy. Toda ella temblaba en sus brazos, tan pequeña tan frágil. Mientras su respiración se iba acoplando ala de ella.

No supo en qué momento fue que su mirada llego a su labios, los cuales como pétalos de rosa, lucían tan suaves invitándolo a tomar el dulce néctar que guardaban. Edward se acerco un poco mas cerrando mas el abrazo sintiendo la breve cintura bajo sus manos, antes de poder tocar sus labios

El sonido de los cascos de un carruaje que pasaba por ahí rompió el encanto, entonces Candy apenada reacciono alejándose de él.

* * *

**He encontrado a la persona que amo en esta tierra**

**Cuando ibas a decirme tu nombre pensé "Te amo"**  
**No deseo nada más, todo lo que necesito lo tengo frente a mí**

**Al inclinarme sobre tu pecho siento el latir de tu corazón**

**Quisiera vivir por el camino que nos muestran, avanzando solos tú y yo**

**Quiero ir contigo por el camino que nos muestra y después avanzar solos tú y yo**

* * *

**Candy -Fragmento - Buck-Tick**

* * *

**En la casa de los Andley.**

Tocaron la puerta del salón de té.

La Señora Elroy, aguardaba en salón, en una redonda pequeña con un lindo mantel de encajes, que descansaba junto a una ventana que daba al balcón dándole solo una pequeña vista hacia el jardín, ya había pedido el servicio de té, el cual se encontraba listo para ocuparse.

-Adelante Candice puedes pasar. -Se escucho la voz de la Sra. Elroy.

Se abrió la puerta entrando por ella Albert.

-Buen Día Tía! –Dijo Albert al entrar en la estancia, Acercándose a su tía para depositarle un beso en la mejilla. -He venido a acompañarte a tomar el té ,¿espero no te cause algún inconveniente?.

-Claro que no William, Le dijo la señora sorprendida de su pregunta. –Solo que no te esperaba, hace un rato mande a Dorothy en busca de Candice, para poder tomar el Té y seguir con las lecciones por ello me sorprendió el verte aquí William.

-Ah! Si Candy. - Albert se Acomodaba en su silla, tomando una servilleta que desplegaba para ponerla sobre sus piernas- perdone tía pero debo excusarla, ya que le di permiso a Candy de que fuera a dar una vuelta por la cuidad con Archie, Annie y su amigo Edward. Un paseo en carruaje por la ciudad no creo que le caiga mal, después de todo el estudio al cual se ha dedicado en estos días.

-William, solo puedo manifestarte mi desacuerdo con tu decisión, a mi parecer Candice no debe relacionarse con el Joven Jeager, el no me parece correcto. No niego que su familia es acaudalada, pero dista mucho de mi agrado.

Candice es una Andley y nosotros como tal no podemos emparentar con cualquier familia,

Albert miro hacia a la ventana. Mientras su tía le servía una taza de té.

-Tía, espero que su desagrado por ese joven, no sea a causa, de lo que pienso. –sorbió un poco de te-

-Y que es lo que piensas William?, si es que puedes comunicármelo.

-Sé que quieres encaminar a Candice a un buen matrimonio, pero como te lo mencione la otra vez, no deseo que intervengas en su decisión, aunque ya no sea el tutor legal de Candice, eso no me exonera de mi promesas con ella. La traje aquí porque quiero que sea feliz, a su manera, y ser testigo de ello. No me gustaría un matrimonio en el cual solo se toman en cuenta solo los intereses monetarios de la familia.

-Aunque lo dudes William, esto que hago es por el bienestar de la familia y de la misma Candice,

-Entonces mi suposición es correcta, ya escogiste a el pretendiente de Candice, ahora después de este tiempo ya puedes decirme quien es? O seguirás manteniendo todo esto en tu velo de misterio tia? –Sorbió otro poco de su te y le miro a los ojos sonriéndole-

-Todo será a su respectivo tiempo.

* * *

**New York**

* * *

Había llegado a donde se encontraba la residencia de su madre, a las afueras de la ciudad, Ya caía la tarde, debía ser breve y regresar al teatro.

Quería dejar la plática con su madre para unas semanas después, cuando volviera y darle la sorpresa de llegar con Candice a su casa, quería llegar con ella en brazos anunciándole sus prontas nupcias, pero cambio de parecer ante la revelación de la señora Marlowe. Le intrigaba el motivo por el cual el Duque le habría escrito a dicha mujer.

Bajo rápidamente del auto y toco la puerta, la cual le abrieron en pocos instantes. Una señora de ojos amables le abría mientras no cabía de felicidad.

-Joven Terry.- Le decía la mujer de cabellos blancos al verle. Se acerco a él brindándole un fuerte abrazo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-Gracias Rose… Me alegra a mi también volver a verte. ¿Se encuentra mi madre? Necesito hablar con ella.

-Joven Terry, pase por favor. - La señora Eleonor está en la biblioteca atendiendo algunos asuntos, permítame avisarle que se encuentra aquí.

-No hay problema Rose, no necesitas anunciarme, quiero darle una sorpresa.- Le decía Terry mientras se encaminaba a la biblioteca.

-No joven, por favor espere.- Fue lo único que pudo decir Rose, antes de que Terry abriera la puerta encontrando a Eleonor reunida con su padre.

-¡Terry!..

-Dijo Eleonor al mirar que entraba a la habitación deteniéndose abruptamente al mirar a su padre.

Sus ojos se pusieron serios al notar que ellos mantenían una cordial plática,

-Duque, es una sorpresa encontrarle aquí. -Sonrió irónicamente.- Y yo que pensaba en darle una sorpresa a mi madre al venir sin anunciarme, pero creo que la sorpresa me la he llevado yo.

-Terrence...

-Dijo el Duque- asiéndole un ademan invitándole a pasar.

Terry avanzo dentro de la habitación, posándose a un lado del escritorio que se encontraba en aquel lugar,

Eleonor miraba nerviosa hacia su hijo,

-Terrence me complace ver que te encuentras bien, hace ya casi 5 años que no nos vemos. Desde aquella conversación que tuvimos en el San Pablo

-Dejémonos de remembranzas tontas que no nos llevan a ningún lado, Había venido a ver a mi madre buscando respuestas, pero que mejor que usted se encuentre aquí, porque era respecto a su persona mis cuestionamientos

-Pues tú dirás hijo.- Le contesto tranquilamente mientras regresaba a sentarse en el escritorio de la estancia.

-Porque motivo le escribió a la Sra. Marlowe? Y qué demonios hace aquí en casa de Eleonor?

-Terry! ... Por favor!.. –Le decía Eleonor, tratando de apaciguar un poco a su hijo.

El Duque miro a Eleonor y con la mirada trataba de confórtala, tomo un poco de aire y volvió la mirada hacia su hijo.

-Creo que sobre lo que le escribí a la señora Marlowe, está más que claro, Le envié una misiva en donde le expresaba mi rotunda desaprobación en cuestión de ese tonto compromiso que mantenías con su hija. No obstante no le mentí en algún aspecto, Solo le comunique mis planes para contigo.

Y sobre que hago en casa de Eleonor, solo te puedo decir que porque no iba a estar en casa de mi esposa.

Por si no te lo había contado Robert, Eleonor le ha pedido que te remueva tu papel, con el fin de que puedas regresar con Nosotros a Inglaterra.

-Tu esposa dices- Terry respondió irónico, ¿Desde cuándo? Que yo recuerde tú estabas casado con esa mujer que tiene cara de cerdo.

-Ella murió Terrence.-

-Y de buenas a primeras vienes a buscar a Eleonor y como si nada hubiera pasado se casan. –Voltea a mirar a Eleonor- De verdad pensaba que tenias mas amor propio.

-Terrence.. Déjate de ironías, que no vienen al caso – Dijo el duque mirándole seriamente.- Elizabeth murió hace 4 años, Y como dices, yo mismo sabia que no merecía el perdón de tu madre, pero después de insistirle tanto tiempo, rogándole como un desgraciado su perdón ella me lo ha concedido, Aunque no lo creas fue muy difícil para nosotros poder a estar otra vez juntos.

-Pero nuestra felicidad, no estará completa si tú no estás. Queremos que regreses con nosotros a Londres.

-Claro .. Sonrió irónico Terry.. Como una gran familia feliz. La cual nunca hemos sido.

-Terry por favor, escucha a tu padre, el ..

-El quiere venir ahora con todo este cuento, que no viene al caso-le contesto a Eleonor-

-El que tu no hayas sido enterado, es por lo obstinado y terco que eres, Al dejarnos relegados de tu vida, pero creo que ya estuvo bien de eso, creo que te hemos dado el espacio y el tiempo que requerías para llevar a tu gusto tu vida, pensé que te encontraría casado, y concentrado en lo que tu dispusiste para ella, pero veo que te perdiste en el camino.

-Si aceptas a venir te darás cuenta que lo que te ofrecemos puede hacerte feliz.

Terry soltó una carcajada..

-Dinero?.. Un Ducado el cual no me interesa? -Le miro irónico- Temo decirle que no estoy interesado, gracias..

-Terry .. sabes desde antes que te debes a un compromiso, tal vez lo hayas olvidado, pero existe.

-Ja.!Y piensa que por ello regresare, si he rehusado el compromiso con Susana Marlowe, que te hace pensar que regresare por a cumplir un compromiso con quien sabe quién.

-Terry... Estabas dispuesto a casarte con Susana, qué diferencia hay, más que nosotros te ofrecemos estabilidad, La persona que ha dispuesto tu padre lograra apartarte de todos estos hechos penosos. Creo que es lo que necesitas, déjanos ayudarte- le dijo su madre.

-Con Susana tenía una deuda..

-Al menos con ella puedes iniciar desde cero, puede surgir entre ustedes dos ese sentimiento, ¿Dime Terry a que le temes?- Le pregunto su Padre-

-Je- temer, no Sr. Duque, no le temo a nada. Mi yo anterior temía a herir, y a no corresponder.

Se preguntara porque,- le contesto desafiante Terry- Y eso era Por el sacrificio de Susana, porque me sentía tan insignificante como para merecer esos sentimientos. Por ello acepte el quedarme con ella, creía que al compensarlos podría hacerle feliz, pero no fue como pensé, porque ella siempre estuvo presente,

No importo que yo le pidiera que fuera feliz, porque yo estaba determinando a cumplir con mi deber con esta promesa, no quería ser infeliz, ni que ella o Susana lo fueran. Pensé tontamente que por habernos conocido en el colegio, los sentimientos que guardaba hacia ella eran solamente una ilusión, pero el iluso fui yo, porque cada día que pase desde su adiós, han sido para mi una tortura, a la cual también las arrastre.

-No importa lo que digas ahora,-Le contesto el Duque- porque quieras o no regresaras con nosotros. Ya está decidido, yo mismo he estado haciendo los respectivos cambios, que definirán tu vida. Tienes hasta el 7 de Mayo, para que te despidas del teatro. A partir de esa fecha no podrás pisar ningún escenario decente. Porque yo mismo he visto la manera para que te releguen. No sé cuánto tiempo puedas vivir sin un salario, o cuánto tiempo tarde tu orgullo en doblegarse. Pero mi resolución es definitiva y no la cambiare.

-Entonces está todo dicho Duque..-Dijo seriamente Terry que su mirada se había endurecido.

-Cuando hayamos dispuesto la fecha del viaje, te lo haremos saber, y te enviaremos tu boleto.

-No preocupe por ello Duque, porque no viajaré.

Terry se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-Terry.. Espera.. Terry… le grito Eleonor

Mientras el salió del la casa como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

Debía de pensar muy bien las cosas, eso lo tenía claro. Pero después de salir de la casa de su madre solo pudo pensar en alejarse de ahí. Estaba muy alterado, llego al teatro y busco rápidamente a Robert.

Entro directamente a su oficina sin anunciarse.

-Robert.. Tu lo sabias?- Le miro retóricamente- Lo de mi madre y el Duque y no me dijiste nada.. ¿Por qué?

Robert se levanto de la silla que ocupaba desconcertado de mirar a Terry en ese estado. –Pero que ha pasado muchacho ¿de que estas hablando?

-Sobre los planes del Duque y mi madre, de que más podría estar hablando.

Robert le miro tranquilo y le invito a sentarse. Se encamino a donde se encontraba las botellas de licor que tenia en su oficina y sirvió dos vasos con whisky, terminado esto se acerco a Terry y le ofreció un vaso. –suspiro hondamente-

-Se lo dije a tu madre un sin fin de veces, el hecho que hablaran contigo sobre ellos, pero como siempre ella busca el mejor momento pero siempre las cosas se le salen de su control. Terry si sabía sobre ellos, su relación, pero sobre sus planes que tengan para contigo, de eso no tengo conocimiento.

Tomo un sorbo de whisky, haciendo lo mismo Terry.

-Porque no me lo contaste la otra noche?

-Porque tu madre tenía que decírtelo, como crees que yo voy a meterme en sus asuntos, si te comente lo que sabía sobre el asunto de Rockstow, fue porque te veía cual muñeco de trapo, el cual manejan a su antojo. Yo te conozco Terry y sé muy bien que no eres así. Como actor, como hombre, como ser humano, cada uno está conectado con la misma persona, si tú hubieras seguido así, sin hacer nada en lo que realmente crees, estoy seguro que dentro de poco no quedara que pudieras brindar ni a tu público ni a nadie.

-Como actores reflejamos sentimientos y yo como tu representante, como director en la obra y como tu amigo, no podía permitir que te consumieras.

-Que es lo que te han dicho tus padres para que estés así, ¿puedes contarme?

-Me han confirmado que quieren que viaje con ellos a Londres, que tengo un compromiso concertado no se desde hace cuanto tiempo. –Terry se paso las manos por el cabello en un acto de total frustración - Yo no pienso volver a lo mismo. Me he decidido a no volver a caer en los mismos errores de ayer. Se lo que quiero para mi vida, Candy… El teatro… La libertad de elegir como, cuando y que.. Eso es lo que quiero y por lo que luchare.

-Me parece bien Terry, eso me agrada.

Mi padre ha amenazado con vetarme de los teatros del país. –Soltó Terry derrotado- Creo que le dejare por algún tiempo en lo que puedo estabilizarme. Conociendo a mi padre, se que moverá los hilos con tal de que no obtenga algún papel decente en el país.

-Pero sabes que no puede manipularme a mi Terry, por ello no te preocupes.

-Eso lo sé Robert, me lo acabas de confirmar con tu actitud, pero creo que me alejare de los escenarios por un tiempo, no quiero perjudicarte. Además que quiero disfrutar un poco de paz con mi pecosa. –Le contesto más tranquilo.

-Bien entonces ya sabes lo que vas a hacer.

-Podrías darme licencia, necesito viajar a Chicago. Si voy a alejarme de los escenarios quiero que la última puesta en escena me acompañe mi pecosa. Solo será una semana y después de que regrese yo me hare cargo si quieres actuare funciones dobles antes de terminar la temporada.

Alois puede suplirme a la perfección. El que actué un poco más en mi lugar eso podrá ahora ayudarme y ayudarle en su carrera.

-Terry eso perjudicara mucho tu carrera, pero si así tu lo has decidido, te ayudare solo por el hecho de nuestra amistad y porque no me gusta el como están llevando las cosas tus padres. Solo que por el momento no podrás viajar, en la siguiente semana podría ser pero tenemos que planearlo.

-Eso lo se Robert. Pero si pudieras dejarme partir enseguida, te lo agradecería eternamente.

-Robert suspiro derrotado- Siempre tratas de salirte con la tuya Terry, Yo mismo inicie con esto y .. Bueno por lo pronto enfócate en la obra, ve a cambiarte y si te doy licencia una semana, cuando regreses cumplirás con lo prometido, las funciones dobles.

-Gracias Robert. Me retiro.

Al llegar a su departamento, tomo unas cuantas mudas de ropa, y dinero suficiente para fraguar sus gastos y al menos por unos días.

Ahora ya se encontraba en el tren, directo hacia chicago. En su interior un mar de emociones se desataba por el encuentro, por ella, por sus padres, por todo.

Miraba tras la ventanilla de dicho artefacto, y todo afuera era obscuridad. Era una noche donde la luz de la luna rara vez se filtraba entre las nubes.

Totalmente cansado se dispuso a dormir.

**Chicago**

La mañana había llegado, Albert desayunaba con Candy y su Tía. Era una mañana igual a otras, a las cuales ya se estaba acostumbrando. Comer despacio, tomar un poco de té, y platicar sobre las beneficencias ó negocios de la familia. Candy todo iba absorbiendo para poder integrarse totalmente a la familia.

Al hojear el periódico Albert dejo al descubierto una hoja, que al leer ella el encabezado, casi tira la pequeña taza de té.

La tía Emilia que no dejo desapercibido el gesto de la rubia, miro hacia el periódico, y acto seguido casi le arranca este mismo de las manos a Albert.

En él había una foto de Candice donde aparecía ella siendo recibida por Edward, ofreciéndole su mano al bajar del carruaje.

**-Nota del periódico-**

**_Una misteriosa Rubia acompañaba por la tarde de ayer a el joven hijo de la familia Jeager, podría ser que se tratase de su prometida?, De ser así, entonces le enviamos nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones, esperando el anuncio de este nuevo enlace._**

**_Aunque no estamos del todo seguros, pero al parecer se trata de la hermana menor del jefe del clan Andley, Esperamos poder tener pronto noticias de esta nueva pareja._**

La tía Elroy, cerro lo ojos mientras tomaba aire. En verdad era desagradable que la prensa cotilleara a diestra y siniestra sin saber en verdad lo que sucede. Soltó un suspiro y miro a Candice.

-Puedes decirme que significa esto?¿Acaso buscas una relación formal con el joven Jeager? De ser así, temo decirte que lo repruebo, el no está a nuestra altura.

-No tía, Yo en ningún momento he dado motivos al Sr Jeager. Él para mi es solamente una amistad, nada más. Le respondió Candy con la cara más que roja por la vergüenza.

Albert soltó una carcajada ante los actos de su tía.

-No debes preocuparte tanto por esto tía, sabes muy bien que los periódicos sacan notas sin saber. Candy, al parecer tendrás a la prensa pendiente de ti. Sé que te que te amaran. Es más estoy seguro.

Tomo otro poco de su te. Y cambio de tema. -Por cierto tía, ¿todavía tienes en pie el viaje a Nueva York los próximos días?, Le pregunta tranquilamente Albert

-Si, todavía a lo tengo en planes, me gustaría partir el día 28, para tener tiempo de sobra y regresar tranquilamente antes de la fiesta por el cumpleaños de Candice.

-Hay muchas cosas que hacer, la florista ayer me hizo el favor de traer algunas muestras de los arreglos que podemos disponer para esa fecha.

Quería que la modista que hace el vestuario de Eleonor Baker viniera en exclusiva para confeccionar nuestros atuendos, pero al parecer tiene mucho trabajo por el fin de temporada y no podrá viajar. Por ello quiero ir, para que pueda atendernos.

Siendo la prensa uno de nuestros invitados, no podemos escatimar en esos detalles, la mantelería, cristalería, el menú. Todo debe de ser minuciosamente cuidado.

-Bueno entonces está decidido, Candy, deberás de arreglar tus cosas para ese día.

-Entonces Candy cayó en cuenta que en esos planes ella estaba incluida. Regresar a Nueva York, era una de las cosas que se propuso desde el día que salió del hogar de Pony. Solo que no encontraba la manera de pedirle a Albert que le dejara ir. La adrenalina comenzó a fluir, y un poco de miedo y exaltación lleno su sangre.

-Claro Albert, tendré todo listo, fue lo que contesto, disimulando un poco el brillo en sus ojos. Cosa que -Albert por muy sutil noto.

**En la Universidad…**

Archie Miraba los diarios, y noto que 2 de los más reconocidos tenían fotos de su salida anterior. No obstante no figuraba su nombre, o el de Annie, si no el de Edward,

Mientras bebía un café expreso, noto que Edward se le acercaba.

-Debes de estar muy contento por el encabezado en la página de sociales Edward. –Le miro inquisidora mente -Que casualidad que hubieran reporteros cerca, ¿no lo crees?

No entiendo lo que quieres decirme Archie.

Si está más claro que el agua Edward, por mi no hay problema si Candy decide tener una relación contigo, solo que de esta manera se me hace un acto sucio y vil. ¿Acaso buscas manchar su reputación? Ella no se merece que le conozcan por estos sucios cotilleos..

No ha sido mi intención involucrarla en cotilleos baratos de la prensa, Archie,

Pues espero que te vayas con mucho cuidado con ella Edward

-**Chicago -**

Fue un viaje bastante largo, Se sentía realmente cansado, el día anterior estuvo lleno de stress, el terminar con Susana y el enterarse de que su padre estaba en el país, fueron cosas que le había dejado exhausto, tanto mental como física mente. El viaje se retraso un poco por la lluvia que caía en parte del camino. El día lucia extremadamente fresco.

Bajo del tren después de haber desentumido un poco las piernas. La lluvia había cesado, dejando un clima agradable. Camino en dirección de los carruajes de alquiler y pido que le llevaran a la pequeña clínica que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí. Su corazón comenzaba a causarle jugarretas y el temor comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

Había imaginado casi toda la noche entre sueños que le diría al verla, pero al acercarse a él lugar todo había olvidado. Entonces el carruaje se detuvo, y se dio cuenta que había llegado el tiempo. Descendió después de pagar sus servicios. No había cambiado gran cosa el lugar, a pesar de haber pasada ya un año de la última vez que estuvo ahí. Más que perdido en el alcohol.

Solo camino un poco mas y ya estaba frente a la puerta de la clínica. Toco un par de veces y enseguida le cedieron el paso. El olor a antibióticos y a brandy le llego profundamente, viendo como un señor bajito que sostenía una pequeña botella de brandy le miraba.

¡¿Viene a consulta?!- le pregunto un poco hosco el hombre,- o busca algo o a alguien, ya que no se ve que le falte la salud.

Tomando un poco de la botella, hizo un ademan al aire. -Si busca a Candy ella no ha venido a trabajar desde hace tiempo.

Terry miro alrededor del lugar y pudo imaginarse a Candy curando a un pequeño con dedicación. Soltó un suspiro, se dio cuenta que estaba como en un principio. –Podría darme su dirección? En verdad no estoy seguro si ella sigue viviendo en el mismo lugar.

Bueno a todo esto ¿Quién es usted? ¿Tiene algún asunto con ella? _ Entonces el doctor se le acerco a mirarle de cerca- Es usted! .. Es usted el Actor de Teatro.. Es Terrence Graham El actor de Broadway

-Si el mismo en persona.. le sonrió discretamente al doctor..

– Le extendió su mano – soy el doctor Martí.

Entonces él le invito a pasar a sentarse.

-De donde le conoce? Ya sabía que Candy era especial! Dígame joven!

Bueno .. es un poco largo.. Ya que nos conocemos desde el colegio. Ella… Candy es muy especial para mí.

-El doctor tomo un trozo de papel y anoto la dirección, dándosela casi al instante.

Tome joven, búsquela,, Aunque la última vez que le vi me dijo que viajaría a casa de sus madres, puede que haya regresado, y no haya venido a verme porque tengo entendido que el Hospital Santa Juana tendría una plaza para ella. Joven me imagino el motivo de su visita y solo le puedo decir que se dé prisa, cosas así no deben de hacerse esperar.. Vaya...

Cuando le vea y arreglen sus asuntos, no olviden visitarme.

-Muchas gracias..

…

**Casa Andley ..**

Candy miraba por la ventana como caían una a una las gotas de lluvia. Su rostro se miraba meditabundo. La tarde que paso en Escocia con Terry llego envolviéndola, dándose cuenta Albert que ella no notaba nada que ocurriera en la habitación.

_**Cubro mis oídos, el sonido pasa entre mis oídos..**_

_**Una dulce melodía que adormece mi corazón.**_

_**Por favor... No toques ese Chopin**_

_**¿Es que ya nunca podre volver a verlo?**_

_**No puedo bloquear el sonido de los días lluviosos..**_

_**Por favor, que no siga tocando contra mi ventana**_

_**Eres mi consuelo en esos días..**_

_**Posaste tu mejilla sobre mi regazo**_

_**Murmuraste "te quiero" a la melodía de la lluvia.**_

_**Por favor .. detén ese Chopin**_

_**No lo necesito si solo me hace recordar**_

_**Hasta que muera, recordare a esa persona especial al sonido de la lluvia.**_

_**Los días de lluvia … las notas de piano ..**_

_**Al mirar hacia atrás puedo verte en la habitación crepuscular, en ese día lluvioso**_

_**Esa persona especial vive en mi corazón.**_

_**Los días de lluvia, lo regresan a mí…Rodeado de las notas maestras de Chopin **_

* * *

_**Ameoto wa Chopin no Shirabe - Adaptacion- Atsushi Sakurai-**_

* * *

-Sucede algo Candy?- Le pregunta Albert-

Sonrió y se giro a mirarle..

Nada Albert, solo me gusta ver cuando llueve.

Albert le miro intrigado- Es enserio Candy? Tu rostro no demuestra lo que dices.

Tal vez suene extraño, pero siento una sensación de pérdida, es como si allá afuera algo esperara por mí.. No sé, suena descabellado Albert, no me hagas caso. Iré a mi habitación, al parecer mi tutora en francés no vendrá..

Sobre de ello quería comentarte Candy. –Se acerco a la ventana donde ella se encontraba- Sobre la tutora de francés la señorita Swan, Ya no vendrá a impartirte clase.

Candy le miro extrañada..

He hablado con ella acerca de tu aprovechamiento y me ha dicho que no necesitabas de las clases, ya que los ejercicios hasta ahora implicados los resolvías fácilmente, noto que tratabas de distráela con varias pregunta ajenas a la materia, Y que raramente te equivocabas. Investigue un poco y me entere que en la academia de la Srta. Mary Jane se te impartió un curso intensivo. Este curso lo tomaste para que te incluyeran en el personal médico que sería enviado a la guerra.

Creo que me has descubierto, discúlpame Albert por no avisarte antes, solo que cuando recién llegue a esta casa, la tía Emilia me dio aviso de mis actividades en esta casa, quería ponerle al corriente sobre ello, pero al final no tuve el valor de decirle nada.

Pecosa tramposa.. Albert le sonríe. Debiste decirme, sobre ese tema Candy, ahora podrías decirme ¿por qué deseabas ir a la guerra? menos mal que no llegaron a enviarte. En verdad es un alivio que en estos momentos no te encuentres en el frente ó no podría vivir con mi conciencia.

Albert.. No exageres..

Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Bueno me iré a mi habitación, creo que el tiempo que tengo libre lo ocupare en escribir al hogar de Pony y contarles lo malcriada que me estás haciendo.

Albert soltó una carcajada, vale está bien, solo espero que le cuentes bien todos los detalles.

-Claro de eso no te preocupes- contesto Candy salio de la habitación, haciendole una mueca al sacarle la lengua..

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

Bueno Chicas hoy llegamos hasta aqui, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, como ven ya falta poco para el reencuentro entre nuestros dos rebeldes.

**Gracias a Liz Carter, Candy 667,Laura Grandchester, Litzie 171209, Celia (Guest), Rose Grandchester, (Guest),****Lupita 1797,Guest, Betky.** Y a todos lo que siguen esta historia de manera anonima. Espero pronto se animen a comentarme lo que opinan sobre ella. Ya que sus comentarios son el alimento de una escritora inexperta que se aventura.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola como estan Chicas! Muchas gracias por seguir acompañandome a lo largo de esta historia. Espero no me odien, cuando termine este capitulo, pero aguantare estoica los jitomatazos.. _

_Muchas gracias a los que me dejan sus Rewiews, me ayudan mucho y ayudan mucho a la ardilla en mi cabeza, cual soberbia se crece con ellos y escribe un poco mas. xD_

_En el anterior capitulo, se me paso poner el nombre traducido al español de la ultima ca__ncion, esta se llama_

**_Ameon wa Chopin no shirabe ( El sonido de la lluvia es una melodia de Chopin) es de Atsushi Sakurai _**_y si gust__an verla en you tube pueden encontrar el video traducido._

**_Gracias Lupita 1797,Liz Carter,Rose Grandchester, Candy 667,Laura Grandchester, Iris Adriana,Celia (Guest), Becky (Guest). Tambien a quien me lee anonimamente, espero pronto se animen a comentar._**

_Sin mas que decirles, les dejo con el siguiente capitulo, espero les agrade._

* * *

**_Eres mi felicidad.. esta vez no te dejare escapar..._**

**_Capitulo 6_**

* * *

_Otro día había pasado. _

_Y otra vez se encontraba arriba de un tren. Era como un tonto juego donde el gato persigue al ratón, solo que el dulce ratón pecoso se escabullía, cada vez que le sentía en sus manos._

_La Señora que cuidaba del edificio se mostro muy amable al dejarle pasar al santuario de su pecosa, todo lo que se encontraba ahí denotaba la un poco de la vida de ella. Cada uno de los rincones que se encontraban ahí, los había imaginado tantas veces mediante sus cartas._

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

* * *

_Llego al edificio que marcaba la dirección escrita. La tarde se apreciaba obscura debido a las intensas nubes de lluvia. Afuera de este edificio una anciana barría los remanentes de la lluvia que había tenido lugar horas antes._

_-Disculpe Sra. Se encontrara la Srta. Candice White. Le pregunto Terry a la mujer._

_-¿Candice?.. Ah! Candy, la Srta. Que es enfermera. _

_-Sí, es a ella a quien busco.- Le contesto de nuevo Terry._

_La señora que aparentaba un poco menos de los 60 años, le miro de nuevo y le invito a pasar dejando de lado su faena. Mientras caminaba iba buscando las llaves en la bolsa de su cubre falda._

_-Joven, la señorita Candy no se encuentra por el momento, hace unos meses dejo el departamento, pero cada mes puntualmente tenemos el pago de su renta. Antes de irse nos comento que podrían venirle a buscar un joven, nos encomendó que le dejemos pasar a su apartamento. Tengo entendido que le dejo un mensaje. También menciono que si gustan hacer uso del lugar por algún tiempo, tienen su consentimiento. –Habiendo llegando a la puerta del segundo piso - Pase por favor._

_Usted es familiar, verdad?_

_Terry le iba a comentar quien era. Pero entonces la señora sacudió la mano al aire dándole a entender que no era necesario._

_-Puedo ver que no es mala persona joven, por ello le deje pasar. El mensaje del que le hablo se encuentra en aquel mueble. Candy es muy querida por nosotros y antes de irse de viaje se notaba triste. No tengo que ser adivina del porque era su tristeza, porque la mirada que ella tenía, la veo en usted, así que joven .._

_Terry miro hacia el comedor que se encontraba en medio de la habitación. Donde la mujer señalaba._

_Le dejo joven para que pueda leer el mensaje que le dejaron._

_La señora salió del departamento y Terry se acerco al mueble donde se encontraba la carta. Al tomarla se dio cuenta a quien estaba dirigida. Una punzada de celos le llego al corazón. Al notar que era a Albert a quien Candy le escribía. Su manos temblaron por un momento, aunque su curiosidad era mucha no estaba del todo de acuerdo en ultrajar su intimidad._

_Debatiéndose entre sí debería o no abrir la carta paso unos minutos hasta que casi sin pensarlo rasgo el sobre y saco el contenido. Al mirar La caligrafía de Candy noto que no había cambiado nada.._

* * *

**_Chicago 7 de noviembre de 1915._**

**_Querido Albert._**

_Me da gusto que hayas vuelto a esta que sabes muy bien también es tu casa, al menos a visitarme. Ya hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti. _

_Disculpa si por el momento no me encuentro en Chicago, debo confesarte que sentí la necesidad de volver a mi hogar en la colina, donde se encuentran mis dos madres. Sabes aun ahora se me hace un poco complicado en pensar en ti como el Bisabuelo William, creo que todavía sigo sorprendida. También por ello confundida, ¿ahora como debo de llamarte? Tío abuelo William? Tío abuelo? Papa? Pero debo de admitir que el titulo de Tío abuelo te queda muy bien._

_Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por arreglar el asunto del hospital Santa Juana. Hace unos días, me llamaron del hospital._

_El director de este, me pidió disculpas por haberme despedido injustificadamente y me ofreció una plaza permanente en el hospital. Creo que en ese momento el apellido Andley se me subió a la cabeza ya que rechace el ofrecimiento por viajar a Lakewood. _

_También quiero agradecerte por querer reunirme de nuevo con Terry, se que está mal que te tome como paño de lagrimas pero creo que eres la única persona que sabe tanto de mi, que me es difícil mentirte, también por eso es tan fácil para mí desahógame contigo._

_Sé que esta carta al igual que las otras las guardaras en el libro de mi diario el cual te confió de nuevo, como años atrás. Sabes… Me hizo muy feliz tu regalo, el abrigo y el boleto a Rockstow, el tiempo que pude mirarle de nuevo le atesoro, me hizo darme cuenta que Terry es y será el amor de mi vida. Sé que fui una cobarde porque no pude hablarle, en ese momento ni siquiera pude acercarme un poco, tenia tanto miedo._

_Miedo que al final el me rechazara, después de todo fui yo la que dije adiós, la que no espere a escuchar sus palabras y no quería mirar hacia atrás. Debo confesarte que me arrepiento de todo eso, de ser tan cobarde y de no pelear por él. Annie me ha retado tantas veces, me ha hecho ver lo equivocada que estaba y creo que con el paso del tiempo me he vuelto egoísta ya que guardo sentimientos muy conflictivos._

_Como quisiera que Terry solo me mirara a mí, que el cariño que le pedí le ofreciera a Susana fuera solo mío. Me he dado cuenta que estos sentimientos te hacen ser a veces tan posesivo._

_Creo que al final te conté cosas que no debería Albert, discúlpame por ello._

_Espero que nuestros caminos pronto se crucen de nuevo._

**_Candy._**

* * *

_Doblo nuevamente el papel y lo guardo en el sobre. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, las dudas que contenía desaparecieron. No podía más que sonreír sinceramente. Sabía que faltaba poco para volverle a ver. Donde se encontraba la carta, aun lado un pequeño libro que se veía algo desgastado estaba. Tomo el libro y al empezar a hojearlo encontró algunos recortes del periódico donde salía el._

_Eran sobre el estreno de la obra del Rey Lear, en esa foto salía con los demás actores de la obra. Y algunos mas donde el salía solo._

_Tomo la carta y la incluyo al libro. Cuando estaba por salir del departamento tocaron la puerta. El seguidamente le abrió encontrando a la señora que le había dejado pasar momentos antes, con una charola con comida. Paso rápidamente por el apartamento y se lo dejo en la mesa. _

_-No pensara irse ¿verdad joven? Le he atraído un poco de comida, ande venga y coma, se ve muy pálido usted, como si no hubiera probado bocado en días. Si la señorita Candy se entera lo más probable es que se enfade con usted. La habitación de ella puede utilizarla, yo misma he estado aseándola por si ella llega a regresar de repente. Así que no tenga pena y utilícela ya que dudo que pueda encontrar alojo a esta hora y menos con el clima que hay allá afuera._

_La señora salió dejándome otra vez solo en ese lugar._

_Esa noche ahí, en el departamento de ella tuve un sueño que parecía tan real._

_Las rosas estaban en flor, tan hermosas y exuberantes, el olor de su fragancia llenaba por completo el camino en donde me encontraba, El viento soplo y varios pétalos volaron envolviéndome por un momento con su suavidad. Al final del camino un verde prado lleno de flores silvestres y en medio de todo ese verdor una joven rubia de espaldas, al acercarme mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte y lentamente. Esa joven se volteo a mirarme, era tan hermosa… _

_Mi Candy.._

_La pequeña mano de un niño, que se cerró en la mía hizo que volteara a verle. Sus ojos verdes y su cabello castaño hicieron que el vuelco en mi corazón fuera de 360 grados._

_-Vamos Papi… mi Mami nos está esperando .._

_El sueño se fue así como vino, solo dejándome aun más presente esa sensación de soledad._

_Camine lo más rápido que pude a la estación de trenes, era un recorrido corto solo unas cuantas horas. Unas cuantas horas que me separaban de ella. La calle cercana a la estación de trenes estaba muy concurrida, las personas iban y venían dejando un mar de manchas de colores, los carruajes, los sombreros y vestidos desfilaban de un lugar a otro. Mirando el reloj caminaba con prisa y choque con alguien, mas con mis prisas no me detuve a pedir disculpas. _

_Después de avanzar un poco el silbato del tren sonó, avisando la partida siguiente, no importándome lo demás, lo aborde en dirección de Lakewood_

* * *

_**Fin del flash back**_

* * *

_La mañana había llegado a la casa Andley._

_Annie había llegado temprano para verse con Candy, había un lindo café cerca de la estación de trenes el cual servían unos deliciosos panecillos rellenos de frutillas, los cuales sabía que serian la adoración de la rubia. Con planes de ir a tomar el desayuno fuera y platicar referente a Edward, Annie iba dispuesta a encarar a la tía con tal de sacar ese día a Candy_

_Subió a la habitación de la rubia y ayudándole casi a vestir, le insistía tanto que se apurara. Quería salir lo más rápido de ahí para poder platicar con ella, lo ocurrido el día del paseo le intrigaba mucho y la nota del periódico. Sabía que con un día de solo chicas podrían hacerlo a gusto o al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba._

_Vamos Candy, quiero pedirle permiso a la tía Elroy, para que puedas pasar el día conmigo, quiero ir de compras, tomar el té en un lindo local._

_Annie, porque tanta prisa_

_Candy.. Anda vamos. La sorpresa que tengo sé que te gustara._

_Ok vamos.._

_Fue muy fácil salir de la casa Andley, ya que casi enseguida encontraron a Albert, al cual contaron sus planes para ese día. Albert les dio permiso y así ellas abandonaron el lugar._

_Caminando por la calle cercana a la estación de trenes, las dos chicas bromeaban sobre los sombreros que estaban de moda, agarrando Candy el suyo con las dos manos y bajándolo haciendo muecas mientras caminaba, tan distraída iba que choco con un alguien que tenía mucha prisa, pero al tener el sombrero cubriéndole los ojos, no noto que era Terry que chocaba con ella. _

_El aroma de aquel joven hizo que ella se parara en seco, volteando enseguida buscando la persona con la que había chocado. Annie al ver el cambio en ella se acerco a jalarle._

_-Pero que grosero!.. ¡¿Estás bien?!_

_-Si.. Claro .._

_-Entonces vamos, que si no los panecillos se acabaran._

_Diciéndole esto Annie, Candy se dispuso a seguirla. _

_Candy recordó que esa era la loción de Terry, no podría olvidar nunca ese aroma entonces volteo otra vez buscándole. Pero al recordar que el no podría estar ahí porque su trabajo y su compromiso debían de tenerle muy ocupado._

_Entonces Candy soltó un suspiro y siguió su camino con Annie._

_**Cuanto más es lo que tengo que perder**_

_**Hasta poder perdonarme..**_  
_**Cuando dolor tengo que resistir,**_

_**Hasta volver a encontrarte..**_  
_**Otra vez… Las estaciones se desvanecen**_  
_**Otra vez… El tiempo se nos está esfumando**_  
_**Cada vez que discutíamos Tú y Yo… Era siempre Yo el primero en ceder**_  
_**Pero fue tu estúpido orgullo, lo que me hizo amarte aun más**_  
_**Otra vez… Los recuerdos detienen mis pasos**_  
_**Otra vez… No puedo elegir mi destino...**_

_**Siempre vivo buscando tu silueta, a la luz de cada amanecer**_  
_**En una calle o anden… Entre mis sueños también**_

_**Aunque se que no hay motivo para que estés ahí**_  
_**Si un deseo pudiera hacer realidad,**_

_**Estaría ahora mismo junto a ti..**_

_**Dejaría todo por ti… Daría todo de mí… Todo tan solo por abrazarte otra vez**_  
_**Siempre vivo buscando tu silueta, esperando verte aparecer.**_  
_**En una esquina o anden, y por las tiendas también**_

_**Aun que se que no hay motivo para que estés ahí**_

_**Si un milagro ocurriera hoy aquí…Estaría ahora mismo junto a ti**_  
_**Para mostrarte quien soy, y quien puedo ser por ti**_  
_**Y compensarte por que nunca dije que "Te Amo"**_

_**Ahora vivo buscando tu sonrisa… Esperando verla aparecer**_  
_**Por las aceras también, o por las vías del tren**_  
_**Aun que se que no hay motivo para que estés ahí**_

_**Si mi vida pudiera repetirse… Volvería a buscarte otra vez**_  
_**Para contigo estar, sin desear nada más**_  
_**Porque me he dado que sin ti, nada importa...**_

* * *

_**One more time, one more chance. – Ending- 5 Centímetros x Segundo.**_

* * *

_Entraron al café Annie y Candy. Buscaron una mesa y las dos chicas hicieron su pedido, 2 capuchinos y los panecillos de frutillas que Annie tanto le recomendó._

_Annie tomo la mano de Candy y muy entusiasta le pregunto._

_¿Entonces es cierto, tú y Edward saldrán como novios?_

_Candy que daba el primer mordisco al panque que apenas le habían llevado casi se ahoga con el pan._

_Pero que cosas dices Annie, Edward es solo un amigo. Sabes muy bien que no le veo de otra manera._

_Candy pensé que aceptarías a Edward, sabes que el compromiso de Terry sigue en pie, pronto se casara él con Susana, no crees que sería menos doloroso si cuando eso pase, tu estas con alguien como Edward que pueda apoyarte. Candy piénsalo._

_Si Annie... lo pensare. Candy toma un poco de su café y mira hacia la ventana, y el silbato del tren vuelve a sonar. La estela de humo comienza a verse no muy lejos de ahí._

_Dentro de 15 días viajare con Albert y la Tía Elroy a New York. _

_Entonces piensas buscarle Candy- Los ojos de Annie brillaron- No quieres aceptar a Edward porque quieres hacer un último intento._

_No lo sé Annie… Sé que si le digo a Albert que deseo ir a ver el cierre de temporada, el me llevara, pero No sé si tenga el valor de verle junto a Susana. Si él se encuentra bien, si es de verdad feliz .. . Deberé seguir adelante con mi vida al igual que él, así como se lo prometí esa noche a Terry y hace poco a la Hermana María y la señorita Pony, la última vez que hablamos. Antes de venir a vivir aquí._

_¡¿Entonces me estás dando a entender que no harás nada Candy?! .. No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo. Tú que me enseñaste que no hay que rendirse, se está rindiendo. Si no estuviera bien, si el muy tonto es igual a ti, seguirán las cosas como están, De verdad no puedo creer que renuncies a la felicidad Candy. Y si él te buscara? Qué harías? No serias tan cabeza dura para dejarlo ir._

_Annie creo que estamos pensando de más las cosas.._

_Tal vez tienes razón Candy, -Annie tomo un panecillo y se lo llevo a la boca- pero me gustaría que me prometieras algo._

_Candy le miro intrigada-¿Qué quieres que te prometa?_

_Que trataras hablar con el Candy.. Aunque tengas que mandar a volar por un rato a Susana, tu hablaras con él._

_Annie! Pero que cosas dices!.._

_Promételo Candy, hablaras con Terry y si él se casa tu le darás una oportunidad a Edward,¿ si Candy.?. Tú también debes de ser feliz._

_Annie!.. No voy a prometer eso ..-Candy le miraba indignada-_

_Candy…!- Annie le hizo un puchero-_

_No lo hare Annie… _

_Entonces ella miro a Annie que comenzaba a aguantar la respiración, soltó un suspiro _

_-Está bien Annie.- Candy le contesto resignada._

_Los niños corrían de un lado a otro, persiguiendo a una pequeña ardilla. Lily estaba recolectando piñitas de los arboles cercanos cuando miro hacia la colina. En aquel día soleado un joven apareció atravez de ella. No era común que llegaran a visitar el hogar jóvenes que llevaban enormes ramos de rosas. Emocionada la niña corrió hacia la casa y le llamo a sus tutoras._

_-Srta. Pony .. Hermana María… en la colina .. En la colina … viene un príncipe!_

_Pero que cosas dices Lily. –Le contesto la mujer de hábito- mientras le seguía hacia la puerta de la casa._

_Es cierto! Es un joven príncipe. Venga a verlo. _

_Ya voy Lily .. Solo espera un poco ya vamos.. Le contesto la mujer mayor- a quien jalaba la niña._

_Es el Príncipe del que hablo Candy .. Es el .. Es el ._

_Al salir de la casa se encontraron con un joven que bajaba la colina con un gran ramo de rosas. La luz del sol se reflejaba en los largos cabellos castaños de Terry La Mujer de hábitos no pudo ,as que llevarse las manos a la boca.. _

_Es.. –No termino de decir la mujer de hábito debido a la impresión._

_Si Hermana María.. Es el… El joven de hace unos años… el joven que busca a nuestra señorita._

* * *

_**Desde la cálida neblina**_

_**Mi diosa me ilumina**_

_**Ella cumple mi deseo, de no volver a estar solo**_

_**Enloquecido de amor desbordante**_

_**Me ha consolado muchas veces**_

_**Mientras yo solo me vuelvo más sucio**_

_**Esperando mí castigo por los pecados cometidos**_

_**Me estremezco ante el presentimiento…de la agonía de mis errores **_

_**Ella me sonríe y cumple mi deseo**_

_**Grito y exploto .. . es enloquecedoramente adorable**_

_**Su perfil me hace estremecer de miedo hermoso y amado.**_

_**Todo se arruina frente de mí **_

_**Abrázame por favor, no quiero ver nada**_

_**Solo tú eres buena conmigo..**_

_**Con alguien como yo… Solamente tú.**_

* * *

_**Megami (Diosa) – Fragmento – Buck-Tick**_

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

_**sakurai Alighieri**_

_**N/a: Hola de nuevo chicas! Quiero hacerles una pregunta, lo que pasa es que para esta historia se me han ocurrido 2 finales, gustan ustedes que les publique los 2. Obviamente como fiel adoradora de Terry, en los dos finales quedan juntos (Candy y Terry ) pero las circustancias varian, podria decirse que uno seria el final rosa y el otro el dramatico. Dejeme sus mensajes para saber su opinion. okis.. nos leemos Pronto.  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola chicas que tal.. Espero que esten muy bien ..xD . Les traigo la continuacion de la historia que espero les agrade, quiero darles las gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de esta historia mediante sus mensajes, y pues queria anunciarles que si colocare los dos finales.. (^º^)9... Y aclararles que aun queda algunos capitulos y que todavia no esta proximo el final.. xD hay todavia algunas situaciones que quiero contarles.. espero que la musa de la inspiracion llegue conmigo por algun tiempo mas ya que al poner los dos finales, totalmente la historia cambia, podria decirse que son dos historias pero que parten casi del mismo lugar y para poder llevarlas acabo cuando inicie con eso, actualizaria una semana uno y una semana otro.. aunque tratare de actualizar los dos al mismo tiempo .. _

_Gracias a todos quien me leen como **Lupita 1797,Norma Rodriguez, Laura Grandchester, Iris Adriana,Liz Carter, Celia, Ingrid Quintulen,Bebeserena,Becky** .. y a todos los que siguen esta historia y me leen anonimamente._

_En el anterior capitulo, la cancion de One more time ..One more chance, es el ending de una pelicula animada muy buena, que les recomiendo ampliamente, la pelicula se llama ** 5 centimetros x segundos** y el ending lo pueden encontrar totalmente doblado al español en you tube, o si no las encuentran diganme y las subo a mi muro en facebook, para que puedan disfrutar de estas buenas canciones._

_Me despido chicas... dejandoles el sig. capitulo, y pues aunque sean jitomatazos . espero sus comentarios... xD_

* * *

_**Tu eres mi felicidad... Esta vez no te dejare escapar...**_

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

**27 de abril New york**

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente, pero Terry sentía que estos pasaban lentamente, después de la travesía en busca de Candy, volvió nuevamente a New York y tuvo que concentrarse de lleno en la obra, harían las funciones dobles 15 días antes de la última función. Estaba muy atareado, no paraba y estaba de un lado a otro. Sabia del poder que su padre podría ejercer y por ello se estaba preparando, él le daría pelea. En sus planes no encajaba el volver a Londres.

La madre de Susana había ido ya varias veces, pero no le atendió más. Había dado su resolución al respecto y no se retractaría no importara lo que hiciera esa mujer.

Había estado ahorrando, durante esos años para poder comprar una casa decente al momento de casarse. Todos los planes que tenía en ese entonces palidecían al contraste de los que tenía ahora. Se casaría.. Si se casaría pronto pero no porque le impusieran nada.

El cambio de el fue mucho mayor del que Robert esperaría, se notaba alegre y accesible, en cada puesta en escena el daba todo. Los demás actores de la obra estaban asombrados del cambio del chico. Estaban ya a 27 de abril, a solo una semana de la última representación y Terry por momentos se encontraba eufórico y por otros meditabundo. La función ya había acabado y él se encontraba en su camerino, Robert le fue a buscar. Aunque se veían seguido, no habían conversado con detenimiento y él se encontraba con la duda de lo que habría ocurrido en esos días de viaje al actor.

Recostado en el pequeño sillón que se encontraba en su camerino, Terry estiro sus piernas cual largo era. Robert entro al lugar cuando Terry delineaba con un dedo la figura dibujada en la foto de un viejo periódico. Se podía notar a kilómetros que estaba profundamente enamorado.

Terry notando la presencia de Robert, se enderezo en el asiento invitando a pasar al director dejando a un lado el periódico que tenía en las manos sobre un estante.

-Como te sientes Terry? Veo que no has parado desde tu regreso

-umm .. Sobre cómo me encuentro Robert- Terry sonrió- Cansado pero estoy bien. He tomado tu consejo y he estado resolviendo algunos asuntos, después de la última función tengo pensado en volver a viajar.

-Entonces debo entender que no pudiste encontrarte con ella.

-Desgraciadamente no, pero sé que muy pronto lo hare ya que ahora se donde se encuentra. Así que por ello no me desanimo. Este viaje me ha ayudado en mucho. Pude enterarme de muchas cosas que han disipado las dudas que mantenía.

-Te entiendo- Robert miro el periódico que Terry había aventado al estante. ¿Puedo? Le pregunto a Terry antes de tomar el trozo de papel.

Terry asintió con la cabeza. – Claro ..Adelante.. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Robert tomo el periódico y fijo la vista en la joven que aparecía en la foto.

-Verdad que es preciosa- Le dijo Terry orgulloso.

La foto mostraba el momento en que bajaba de un carruaje descapotado y un joven ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a descender. Se veía muy elegante y delicada. Pudo entender porque el joven parecía a veces tan distante. La nota del periódico no ayudaba en nada.

¿Es ella?- Le pregunto Robert sabiendo ya de antemano la respuesta.

Si Robert.. es ella… ¿verdad que es hermosa?

Si Terry, no lo niego es muy hermosa, ahora comprendo porque te has prendado de ella.

La foto no le hace justicia, si la vieras en persona te darías cuenta que es mil veces mucho más bonita. Todo en ella resplandece. Sus ojos, sus labios.. Su gentil forma de ser.. Ella para mi es única..es tan abrumadora..

-Basta muchacho, no querrás que yo también me enamore de ella… - soltó una carcajada-

Terry le siguió con la broma - No .. Como crees Robert… Ni loco. Ya bastante tengo con ese tipo.

Sobre lo que dice la nota qué piensas Terry?! ¿Crees que sea verdad?

-No lo sé.. No he querido pensar en ello, pero si fuera verdad no me importaría, me propuse algo y pienso cumplirlo, quiero estar a su lado así que la enamorare una y otra vez con tal de ganarme nuevamente su corazón. Aun no hay nada definitivo que pueda separarnos nuevamente. No importa lo que haga o con quien me enfrente, ella volverá a mí.

* * *

**Chicago **

**Oficinas del Clan Andley.**

* * *

Frente a un gran ventanal, Albert se encontraba sentado tras su gran escritorio de caoba revisando los balances del mes. La nueva línea Ferroviaria le estaba absorbiendo mucho. Con un terrible dolor de cabeza se recargo en el respaldo de su silla. Cerrando los ojos dándose un ligero masaje en la sienes. Firmar contratos y acuerdos, revisar números y balances le estaban volviendo loco. Extrañaba demasiado la vida sencilla que llevo algunos años atrás, pero ya se había desentendido bastante tiempo y ahora debería asumir su papel tomando el control del poderío Andley. Siendo ellos una de las familias más poderosas de América, controlando desde antes el acero y el telégrafo siempre tenía trabajo que quisiera delegar.

Se encontraba bastante intrigado la actitud de su tía para con Candy, sabia que debía encaminar a un buen matrimonio, pero no quería que este se convirtiera en un negocio el cual solo saliera beneficiada la familia en sus intereses monetarios.

Tocaron la puerta y el dio autorización a que accedieran a su oficina. Adentrándose George con varios papeles en mano los cual depositaria en el amplio escritorio, ahora desordenado de Albert.

-George… Dime que Tienes buenas noticias lo que traes y no nuevos balances o números por cuadrar, si es que traes lo último, mejor no me digas nada. –Le dijo el rubio quien no abría los ojos recargando un poco más la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla.

Temo decirle que son nuevos balances que debe revisar. –Contesto Johnson-

-Diablos George! … te pedí que no me dijeras- Le contesto el rubio en acto reflejo con una sonrisa.

George se acerco tomando la silla enfrente del escritorio y tomaba asiento.

- ¿Has podido averiguar algo sobre lo que planea mi tía? ¿Con quién se comunica? Ó ¿Quién es el supuesto prometido de Candy?

-No Joven William.. Aun no hemos descubierto nada.

-Demonios! ¿Cómo puede ser mi tía tan precavida en ciertas cosas? No es que me moleste que sea tan inteligente, pero es imposible que no cometa algún error.

-Si .. lo se, pero por algo su tía pudo manejar los negocios y a la familia por varios años.

Si.. Tienes razón George. Mi tía es muy astuta. Pero tarde o temprano debe cometer un error. Si bien no estoy en contra de ella, se que trata de hacer un bien. Lo que me molesta en si son sus métodos que a mi parecer, siento no son los apropiados. Se que Candy debe de casarse, pero me agradaría que fuera porque amase a su pareja, no por interés monetarios familiares. No la traje conmigo para que fuera mercancía de la cual pudiera disponer.

-Eso lo sé joven William. Y concuerdo con su forma de pensar. Aunque sé que no tiene nada que ver con el asunto de su tía, hay algo que debo informarle. Le comento Johnson tranquilamente mientras trataba de acomodar un poco los papeles en el desordenado escritorio.

Espero que sean buenas noticias – Dijo Albert aun reclinado en su silla.-

Depende de cómo lo vea. Le dijo mientras un sonrisa picara afloraba en la cara de el- Ayer dispuse para ir a el departamento de la señorita Candice como cada mes, pagando la mensualidad y mantenimiento del lugar, la mujer que cuida el departamento me comento que días pasados un joven castaño llego a preguntar por la Srta.

Albert se enderezo en segundos, olvidando de paso su fuerte dolor de cabeza –Quieres decir que Terry fue a buscarle George? Que ocurrió? Continúa por favor.

La señora procedió como le indicamos y dejo pasar a un joven castaño –Tomando su barbilla dedujo- me imagino que se trataba del joven Grandchéster – La señora puso al joven sobre aviso acerca del mensaje que dejo la Srta. Candice y sobre su diario. Debido al mal clima y por lo tarde y cansado que vio al joven no le dejo marchar y al parecer paso la noche en el apartamento.

George! Qué buena noticia me has dado. Ahora me siento más tranquilo, poco a poco las cosas van tomando su curso. Candy no se comprometerá por intereses de la familia, se que Terry no dejara que eso ocurra.

Joven William, no me diga que sabía que ocurriría esto tarde o temprano?

No lo sabía George, solo deje las cosas así, esperando que Terry comenzara a moverse, pero tardo demasiado y ya estaba impacientándome.

Por eso tú viaje a Nueva York William. ¿Todo eso del viaje lo haces por Candy.?

Podría decirse George, como no veía movimiento de parte de Terry pensaba intervenir solo un poquito. Estoy seguro que si se vuelven a ver, los sentimientos que guardan resurgirán con mas fuerza. Solo son un par de tontos tortolos que aun queriéndose tanto permanecen separados, honrando promesas que no debieron realizar, no sé si este mal pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.. Ellos merecen estar juntos..

* * *

**Casa Andley..**

* * *

Annie jalaba a Candy para que llegaran rápido a su habitación. Estaba más que emocionada por el viaje que haría su hermana a New York, con un poco de suerte ella arreglaría las cosas con Terry y quien sabe tal vez Candy se casaría antes que ella.

Candy que has escogido para llevarte, muéstrame anda!..

Calma Annie, Dorothy ya preparo el equipaje, y no puedo deshacerle .. Pero sé que puedo confiar en ella en lo que ha dispuesto.

-Candy! .. Entonces ya que no me vas a mostrar, porque no me cuentas lo que te dijo Albert respecto a ir a ver a Terry al teatro. –Mirando la reacción de Candy concluyo- aun no le has dicho nada, Candy que no piensas decirle?

Annie.. Eso lo hare sobre la marcha, ya estando allá lo hare. Además se que la tía Emilia adora el teatro, no será difícil convencerlos en que vallamos al cierre de temporada –Le decía Candy igual que ella de animada.

Y como te sientes Candy, mañana sales a New York, tendrás una semana emocionante. Puede que te encuentres a Terry mucho antes, uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar. No estás nerviosa?

Como no estarlo, ya tiene mucho tiempo que no le veo, que solo de pensar en eso mi corazón parece que va a explotar.

Cumplirás tu palabra Candy.. Hablaras con Terry como me lo prometiste.

Si Annie, voy a hacerlo.

-Te deseo suerte Candy.. Algo me dice que todo se solucionara.

Ya Annie! Déjalo ya ó harás que me ponga más nerviosa! Más de lo que ya estoy.

Annie sonrió -Entonces Candy lo harás verdad.. No te darás por vencida.

* * *

El momento de la partida a New York había llegado. Archie y George les despedían en la estación de trenes. Annie no pudo asistir por un evento de beneficencia que sería impartido por su familia. Candy estaba muy nerviosa, todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido, no creía que seria cuestión de días toda su vida cambiaria. Iba con tantas esperanzas que simplemente no había reparado en que algo saliera mal.

No había visto a Edward desde la salida, y aunque no quería pensarlo en ese momento, si todo salía como esperaba con Terry aun ella tendría que abordar una charla con Edward. Mas aun después de lo ocurrido el día del paseo.

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

Después de haber llegado al café. Donde compartirían golosinas. Los Chicos tuvieron la idea de ir al puente que se encontraba cerca del rio. Archie le contaba a Annie que la vista era más que maravillosa al atardecer. Annie con lo soñadora que siempre es, acepto enseguida por lo romántico que el plan se oía y le rogaba a Candy por que fueran esa tarde.

Estando ahí en el puente Archie tomo un poco de distancia con Annie, ellos dos le hicieron de ilusionistas desapareciendo por algunos minutos ellos dos, dejando a Candy con Edward admirando la tarde. Recargada en el barandal de piedra. Candy Miraba el horizonte.

-Te ha gustado el paso Candy?

-Si Edward, me ha gustado mucho. Hacía tiempo no la pasaba tan bien.

Edward se acerco mas a ella tomándole las manos encerando estas con las suyas.

-Candy , yo .. Quiero preguntarte qué opinas de las notas que te he enviado. Seque no soy un gran poeta pero cada verso es pensado en ti. Eres la musa que inspira escribir sonetos.

Candy no pudo disimular el shock que le causaron sus palabras. Todas las notas estaban guardadas en un cajón de su mueble de noche. No había leído una de ellas ya que con lo atareada que luego estaba con su tía al final del día solo pensaba en dormir, y lo hacía pensando en cierto joven castaño.

Los ojos violetas del pelirrojo se tornaron tristes al notar que ella no sabía de lo que hablaba. Soltando el aire en frustración, continúo.

Me lo temía.. Algo me decía que no habías leído las notas, así te pido que en cuanto tengas un momento lo hagas Candy, en ellas he puesto parte de mi corazón al descubierto. En estos pocos días que llevo de conocerte, me he dado cuenta que eres maravillosa, estas cada día adentrándote mas y mas en mi alma. Candy yo quiero más que tu amistad, yo quiero ser la primer persona en que pienses al levantarte, la que al dormir vele tu sueño .Quiero protegerte y amarte con todo. Si tú me dieras una oportunidad

Yo..

Candy dio un paso hacia atrás y el no le soltó sus manos. Al contrario de ello alzo cada una y les deposito un beso.

Edward.. No sé qué decirte.. Yo ..

Aun no me digas nada piénsalo bien, considérame. Como yo lo hago contigo.

El viento soplo meciendo las capas de el cabello de Edward, sus ojos que miraban fijamente a su rostro reflejaban el color del atardecer, oscureciéndose como la tarde. Estaba totalmente vulnerable, Edward se acerco lentamente y beso su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios. El calor que emitía su cuerpo hacía que por pocos segundos perdiera la noción del tiempo. Fue un toque tan suave y tan profundo que se descoloco.

Recobrando la compostura Edward, rompió el encantamiento.

Es tarde y debes de volver. No quiero que te reten. - Edward con sumo cuidado beso su frente -Candy por favor piensa en mi como yo lo hago en ti. Si me das una oportunidad te aseguro que no te defraudare..

* * *

**Fin del flash back-**

* * *

Estaba muy ansiosa y el viaje se le hizo eterno. Llegaron a New York a la siguiente tarde Un Auto color negro que les esperaba les llevo al hotel Palace.

Los días siguientes fueron muy ajetreados para Candy, en compañía de la tía Elroy visitaba las tiendas más prestigiosas. Tomaron el té y asistieron a varias reuniones con amistades de la Sra. Elroy.

La Srta. Phantomhive la cual diseñaba el vestuario de Eleonor Baker, les atendió gustosamente durante esos días. Un día antes de la última función de Terry, Candy tuvo la cita para realizar las últimas las pruebas del vestuario que le habían confeccionado.

Saliendo de la Boutique con varios paquetes en compañía de su tía, Candy subió al auto que esperaba por ellas. No pasando desapercibido este hecho para Karen Kleiss.

Karen por su lado llego corriendo como siempre al teatro. Después de haber recogido el vestido que ocuparía en la fiesta por el fin de temporada.

Había visto con agrado el cambio que tenía el joven actor. Y sabía que se debía a una razón, pero ¿Cuál era? Aunque no le había conocido antes de la obra, sabía perfectamente que su carácter no podía ser siempre tan crispante. Se le veía mucho más tranquilo y sonriente. Los últimos días noto que Terry no paraba, que el actor tenía planes muy grandes. En el escenario Terry daba lo mejor en cada salida en escena y por ello la gente no paraba de adorarle.

Sabía que había terminado con la antipática mosca muerta de Susana Marlowe y que aun tenía problemas con su madre de la actriz, pero aun así estos no cambiaban mucho su semblante.

Al entrar al teatro noto que Terry y Robert platicaba sobre la fiesta de despedida que darían en nombre del actor, por su receso en el escenario. Poco después Robert se fue a su oficina y Terry se encamino a su camerino para prepararse para la función. Antes de entrar a este Karen le cuestiono.

Hoy también estas de muy buen humor ¿A qué se debe arrogante?

Terry se volvió sonriente a mirarle.

-Porque no he de estarlo, mañana termina la temporada y después de eso me tomare unas largas vacaciones.

-Entonces el rumor de qué dejaras el teatro es cierto?

-Puede decirse que si, dejare el teatro por tiempo ..

-Imaginaba que si alguna vez eso ocurriera, tu estarías no se… un poco deprimido, pero te veo bastante bien, muy tranquilo, hasta puedo a aventurarme a decir que luces feliz de dejar el teatro. Me imagino que tienes planes, si no es indiscreción dime Arrogante, ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer que no te importa dejar el teatro?

-umm, si lo pones así Kleiss, tienes razón. Tengo planes

Los cuales son?

Voy a casarme Kleiss, eso es lo que hare, mi plan es irme de vacaciones en busca de una novia rubia pecosa que trepe arboles, cuando la encuentre le enamorare y secuestrare, así que no tendrán más remedio que dejar que me case con ella.. –con una mirada picara le afirmo- Si! Eso es lo que hare.

No bromees con eso Arrogante que no te creo ..

Terry soltó una carcajada – No he hablado mas enserio que ahora en toda mi vida

Entiendo .. Pero te falto lo de enfermera y que se apellide White, no crees..

-disculpa.. Contesto Terry- Creo que no te escuche bien Kleiss

Karen sonrió - Sabes Arrogante, vi a alguien interesante hoy y algo me dice que desde mañana tu viaje iniciara… te deseo suerte.- Entonces Karen entro a su camerino dejando a Terry con la duda.

* * *

**7 mayo -New York-**

* * *

El día esperado para Candy había llegado, solo unas cuantas horas les separaba para volverse a ver.

Candy no pudo dormir de los nervios la noche anterior y se sentía un poco cansada. Las estilistas que contrato la Sra. Emilia, llegaron muy temprano para poder ayudarles en su arreglo personal. Sería la primera vez que saldría al teatro como una Andley, y al ser la ellos familia más poderosa de los estados unidos, la prensa siempre estaban muy al pendiente de ellos en los actos sociales.

Su cabello lo peinaron pero varias horas y ahora lucia una coleta alta, la cual entretejieron varias trencitas alrededor de ella para darle un poco mas de volumen, a la ya abundante melena dorada. Cada rizo fue acomodado con una pulcritud que parecía una muñeca nueva de porcelana. A su peinado le agregaron una pequeña peineta incrustada con varios cristales. El maquillaje discreto pero profundo. En marcándole los ojos cual esmeraldas resplandecientes y los labios en carmín.

El vestido que la Srta. Phantomhive le confecciono para esa ocasión era de color rojo cadmio, con pequeñas mangas semitransparentes que se adherían a sus delgados brazos, el vestido tenía el escote barco el cual se ajustaba a su pecho, bordado con cristales y canutillos. Este se le ceñía a la cintura y al bajar la falda era levantada por varios pliegues que terminaban a la mitad de su pierna izquierda con un arreglo de varios cristales rojo con negro. Y después de ellos, varios volantes en color negro dejando terminar el vestido un poco antes del piso. Guantes de seda negra, una gargantilla engarzada con diamantes y los aretes a juego, hacían que Candy se viera soberbia.

Bajo al vestíbulo del hotel donde le esperaban Albert y su tía, vestidos para la ocasión, Albert lucia tan gallardo con su smoking Negro y la tía Emilia siempre tan sobria y elegante con un vestido azul medianoche.

-De verdad te esmeraste en tu arreglo Candy.. Wow! - Le dijo Albert- No cabe duda que seré la envidia de todos los caballeros al llegar al teatro. –acercándose a su oído le dijo muy bajito- Y dejaras a Terry boqui abierto.

-Albert.. -Logro decirle apenada, mas roja que el vestido que lucía-

Albert nos escolto al auto que esperaba por nosotros para llevarnos al teatro. Todo en ese momento para mi ocurrió tan rápido y a la vez tan lento. Al llegar al teatro, la alfombra roja bajo mis pies pareció tan brillante e intimidante. Albert salió del auto y nos ayudo a salir y los flashes de las cámaras nos cegaron por unos momentos. Varios empresarios y artistas de elite se encontraban ahí.

Poco después de que arribamos llego al teatro; Eleonor Baker junto con el Duque de Grandchéster llegaron. Ella lucia tan despampanante con su vestido con beige con toques dorados que atraía la atención de varios reporteros que se encontraban ahí. Sentí que en ese momento Terry sería feliz, ya que sus padres iban a verle actuar y después de eso una punzada de dolor me llego al pensar el segundo motivo por el que se encontraban los dos juntos en New York.

Todo el teatro relucía elegancia. Las miradas incipientes de los reporteros que buscan cualquier detalle, Terry y…

Al girar el rostro no te como sus claros ojos azules me miraban. Susana Marlowe estaba ahí de pie ayudada por un bastón junto con su madre.

Con una sonrisa que distaba de ser calida ella se acerco a mí.

-Candy? ..¡¿ De verdad eres tú?!, no te reconocía… Estas tan cambiada.

-Susana, me alegra que estés bien, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.-

-Candy.. –Susana le abraza mientras intenta soltar unas lagrimas- Ha pasado tanto tiempo ..Yo .. Candy… Tengo tanto que agradecerte, gracias a ti Terry y yo somos tan felices. Has hecho tanto por nosotros y en verdad no sé cómo pedírtelo, pero si pudieras, me harías muy feliz si tú fueras una de mis damas de honor. Tu qué hiciste posible que Terry y yo nos amemos tanto.

-No podía creer las palabras que me decía Susana en ese momento, ellos eran felices.. Yo qué derecho tenia de venir a importunarlos. El suelo el cual pisaba sentí que había desaparecido, cayendo en una espiral sin fondo. No pude más que sonreír, y desearles más que felicidad, aunque por dentro yo estuviera más que destrozada por sus palabras.

-Susana me alagas pero yo..

Buenas noches!- la voz de la Sra. Irrumpió en ese momento. Elroy miro a la Mujer que estaba con Candy- No sabía Candice que tenias conocidos en New York, pero ya es tarde y es hora de que vayamos al palco.

-Disculpe tía.. Enseguida voy.

-No piensas presentarme.

-Perdón por mi descuido tía, ella es Susana Marlowe… Susana ella es mi tía Emilia Elroy Andley .

Mucho gusto –Contestaron al unisonó.

Disculpe por retrasarle, pero es que al ver a Candy, no pude evitar el venir a saludarle y aprovechado ese momento pedirle que fuera una de mis damas de honor, ya que por ella ahora soy tan feliz.

La señora Elroy miro de arriba abajo a Susana, podía apreciar la mirada fría de esa mujer hacia Candy, y aunque no era el momento para revelarlo, ella le dio información sobre el futuro de la rubia.

-Temo que decirle que declinamos su amable ofrecimiento, ya mi pobre sobrina está hecha un desastre con los preparativos de su propia boda. Me imagino que sabe a lo que me refiero.

-Si.. lo entiendo .. de verdad es una lástima Candy. Me hubiera gustado tanto.-contesto Susana-

-Lo siento Susana .. yo.

-Candice .. Hija es hora de irnos. Le dijo su tia, apresurando a la pecosa.

Candy le sonrió de vuelta a Susana – Les deseo que sean muy felices, discúlpame con Terry por no verlo y darle la en hora buena, pero ya habrá tiempo .. Nos vemos Susana –

Ella se alejo en compañía de su tía.

Llegaron donde se encontraba Albert saludando a varias personas.

Ella estaba en estado de Shock, sentía que no podía moverse, todo era tan..

-Nos volvemos a encontrar… Candice. - La voz de un hombre me hizo voltear rápidamente. –

…_._

* * *

**_Al llegar el momento del fin, _**

**_mi sonrisa desapareció_**  
**_Buscando las palabras adecuadas _**

**_mientras mi corazón se partía en dos_**  
**_Una luz temblaba frente a mis ojos empañados_**  
**_El paisaje se estremece y todo se vuelve color blanco_**

**_No acepté el corazón de otra persona_**  
**_Aún cuando me sentía perdida en esas ocasiones en que me dejabas_**

**_El cambió en tus sentimientos se ha vuelto oscuro y transparente_**  
**_Buscando las piezas de lo nuestro pronto me siento perdida_**  
**_Prefiero escapar silenciosamente yo sola antes que ahogarme_**  
**_Mi corazón está cerrado y creo que no volverá a abrirse_**

**_Con altanería recuerdo las cosas que teníamos y las que no_**  
**_No puedo dormir ni soñar un sueño mientras tú solo me dejas_**

**_Y así, tengo una secreta reacción_**

**_Sintiéndome tan enferma_**

**_No puedo dormir ni soñar un sueño mientras tú me dejas_**

**_Sola con esta Reacción Secreta.._**

**_Sintiéndome tan enferma._**

* * *

**SECRET REACTION -Buck-Tick- **

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Sakurai-Alighieri**

N/a: Mi usuario en facebook es Elie Alighieri, avisenme por si gustan que suba ahi las canciones


	8. Chapter 8

Hola nuevamente Chicas! Les traigo el nuevo capitulo que espero disfruten. Muchas gracias por los mensajes que me han dejado todos ellos los valoro mucho, por seguir esta historia .. Gracias..

Lupita 1797, Serena Candy Andrew Graham,Rose Grandchester, Ingrid Quintulen,Bebe Serena, Alma Candy,Liz Carter, Celia, Becky,Laura Grandchester, Pati, Soquito, Gabitha, Guest, a los lectores anonimos y lo que siguen esta historia ..

Les dejo la continuación, no sin antes decirles que espero sus comentarios..

* * *

_**Tu eres mi felicidad ... Esta vez no te dejare escapar...**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

* * *

_**Tras bambalinas.**_

* * *

_Karen que se encontraba ya vestida de Julieta echaba una rápida mirada detrás de él telón del escenario. Traía unos catalejos para poder mirar mejor a la audiencia. La sociedad neoyorquina de elite de esa época se encontraba reunida en ese lugar, llenando el local del olor de perfumes caros, y destellos de joyas aquí y allá._

_En el palco central, una pareja de rubios y una señora ya mayor le llamaba la atención. La rubia destacaba mucho por el vestido rojo que traía. Al ajustar el catalejos se dio cuenta que era la persona que buscaba, pero había un problema estaba acompañada, entonces pensó en la posibilidad de que tal vez Candy estuviera casada y la Sra. que le acompañara fuera su suegra. _

_-Pero qué diantres!- dijo Karen mal humorada._

_-Pero que lindo lenguaje te cargas- le dijo Terry que iba llegando para también echar una ojeada. – si bien me dijeron, Una señorita no debería hablar así-_

_Arrogante .. No hables como mi abuela que no te queda. -Le da los catalejos- ahí te buscan Arrogante, así que sal y deslúmbrala. Solo porque me caes bien te ayudare para distraer a su acompañante._

_De que hablas Kleiss? No te entiendo._

_-Mira hacia el palco central y comprenderás lo que te digo._

_Terry dudoso miro con el artefacto donde le dijo Karen. _

_El bullicio de la gente desapareció solamente al mirarla. Se veía hermosa enfundada en ese vestido rojo. Su corazón desbocado no parecía querer calmarse. Quería en ese momento acortar la distancia y simplemente tocar la suave piel que resalta de sus hombros, tomar su mano y besarla lentamente, pudiendo fundirse el uno con el otro._

_**Quiero abrazarte…**_

_**Quiero abrazarte amor..**_

_La sonrisa que afloro en sus labios fue tan cálida que Karen se quedo anonadada. Terry miro a los acompañantes de ella. Albert y su tía estaban a su lado. La puerta del palco se abrió y un joven pelirrojo con una rosa roja entraba y se la entregaba a Candy, y entonces una oleada de celos comenzó a inundarle. Después de dejar la rosa y acercarle a decirle algo al oído este salió del palco. _

_**Quiero abrazarte otra vez.. Mi amor..**_

_**Y sentir el calor de tu piel, rodeándome los hombros..**_

_**El viento sopla y pasas junto a mí..**_

_**Y el atardecer nos envuelve al igual del color de una pintura vieja..**_

_**Mientras solo resuena el sonido de tus pasos..**_

_La obra comenzó y el corazón de Candy no dejaba de latir fuerte mente. Terry salió a escena y ella notaba cada rasgo nuevo en el, Era un hombre imponente, mas alto que la última vez que le vio, sus hombros se habían ensanchado y su mirada volvía a ser cálida. En verdad se notaba feliz, tenía el amor de Susana y el teatro, No que quedaba lugar para ella.. Ella que No quería creer las palabras de Susana pero al verlo pudo constatar que eran ciertas. Él le había olvidado .Sus ojos brillaban ante las lagrimas que se negaba a dejar salir._

_**Tienes un lugar al cual volver..**_

_**Una persona que te abrazara con dulzura..**_

_Se había hecho tantas ilusiones, -Que lastima que deba decirte adiós Terry- pensaba mientras Candy trataba de mostrase tranquila y feliz, sabía que Terry tarde o temprano le miraría, y no quería que le notara triste o melancólica, se lo había prometido y aunque no estaba segura sentía que sus mirabas por breves momentos se cruzaban._

_Una lagrima escapo y se la limpio rápidamente, notando Albert el cambio en ella._

_-Te encuentras bien Candy.. _

_-Si Albert estoy bien .. Solo es que estoy muy emocionada –entonces le sonrió y volvió a mirar a donde Terry declamaba sus líneas.._

_Terry por su parte declamaba cada oración tan solemnemente, el público estaba sumergido totalmente en la atmosfera de romanticismo y tragedia de Romeo y Julieta. Cada palabra pronunciada por Terry tenía el tono adecuado y pausado resonando en el teatro, cada frase de amor era totalmente dedicada a ella._

_Llego el acto final y las personas de pie aplaudieron a tan maravillosa representación, Candy de pie en el palco también aplaudía mientras una que otra lagrima se le escapaba. Albert no se quedo conforme con lo que Candy le dijo, ya que desde la breve platica que sostuvo con la ex–actriz, su mirada cambio, el solo esperaba el término de la obra para invitarle a pasar a saludar a los actores, uno muy en particular, con el fin de que se reunieran. Los agradecimientos continuaron y ellos abandonaron el palco._

_**Mientras yo quiero solo olvidar que no eres para mí y hacerte el amor..**_

_**No quiero pensar que soy una mala mujer..**_

_**Las hojas caen como en otoño…**_

_**Un amargo baile que me rompe el corazón..**_

_-No pasaras a saludarle Candy? Es un día muy importante me imagino que sería un lindo detalle de tu parte si lo hicieras- Le decía Albert que trataba de alentarla._

_**Adiós… adiós…**_

_-Si eso lo sé, pero ahora no creo conveniente va a estar muy ocupado con la prensa. Además me siento un poco agotada Albert. Mañana volvemos a Chicago y en verdad me gustaría descansar._

_-Pero pensé que estando aquí podrían hablar y arreglar ese asunto que tienen pendiente ustedes dos._

_-No sé de qué asunto me hablas Albert, Terry y yo no tenemos nada pendiente ( todo lo que teníamos que resolver lo hicimos esa noche) -Pensó ella- .. Además el sé muy bien, se nota feliz, y Yo estoy feliz de que él lo sea, así que cumpliré con mi parte de la promesa hecha. Albert no te preocupes en verdad estoy bien . _

_-Pero Candy.._

_-En verdad estoy bien .. Anda Albert podemos irnos.._

_No muy convencido Albert acepto el retirarse._

_**Quiero abrazarte otra vez..**_

_**Quiero abrazarte .. Fuertemente mi amor..**_

_**Solo esta noche tomare un poco de alcohol y después solo quiero dormir..**_

_**El color gris de aquel invierno envuelve otra vez las calles..**_

_**¿Por qué no habrá calidez en el corazón de las personas?**_

_**Tienes un lugar al cual volver..**_

_**Una persona que te abrazara con dulzura..**_

_**Mientras yo simplemente **_

_**Esconderé mi rostro y seguiré con mi vida.**_

_**No quiero que me recuerdes como una triste mujer**_

_**En esas calles de agua nieve…**_

_**Mis lagrimas se congelan..**_

_**Adiós.. .adiós..**_

_**Adios mi amor..**_

* * *

_**-Love Dakishimetai- ( Amor .. quiero abrazarte)- Adaptacion- Atsushi Sakurai**_

* * *

_Después de terminar la función, Terry fue directo a su camerino, momentos antes le había dado instrucciones a Louis de que fuera al palco donde se encontraba Candy y le ofreciera una invitación. Su corazón estaba que rebozaba de felicidad, que mejor regalo… El que ella hubiera asistido a verle en su última representación, la que marcaria la pauta en sus vidas. Como dijo Karen, el viaje iniciaba desde ese momento._

_Tocaron a la puerta y el sonriente fue a abrir, el latido de su corazón era tan fuerte que creía que ella le escucharía, Candy .. su pecosa se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. Le vinieron a la mente tantas cosas, abriría la puerta y le jalaría al interior, a la privacidad de su camerino y sin más le abrazaría tan fuertemente que difícilmente le separarían. Tomaría su rostro entre sus manos y delinearía su rostro con su dedos , cada rincón de ella lo dibujaría guardando dentro de sí todo detalle, cada cambio sufrido en ella, delineando sutilmente sus labios … solo un momento para así después besarlos como tantas veces quiso y se hubo reprimido ._

_Pero su sonrisa se esfumo cuando al abrir, era Susana la que se encontraba de pie con la ayuda de un bastón. Mirando hacia el inicio del pasillo Terry comprobó que no venia aun nadie más, no quería que su encuentro con Candy fuera opacado por un mal entendido por encontrarse Susana ahí._

_-Que es lo que se te ofrece Susana? Pensé que ya no nos veríamos después de que terminamos._

_-Terry … yo solo .. Yo solo venia a despedirme y desearte suerte, mañana partiré a Atlanta, quiero comenzar de nuevo_

_-Me parece bien Susana, pero en todo caso no tenias que notificármelo.._

_-Los ojos de Susana reflejaron decepción al escuchar las palabras de Terry- Es que yo … no podía marcharme así, sin poder verte por última vez, sin decirte lo que siento ._

_-Terry miro otra vez hacia el inicio del pasillo, no deberían de tardar mucho- Susana si me disculpas, pero tengo prisa, además de que espero a alguien, a mi en verdad me da gusto que quieras volver a comenzar, te deseo lo mejor, pero debes irte._

_-Los ojos de Susana refulgieron de coraje, ante la manera poco cortes de Terry – Si es a Candy a quien esperas, ella no vendrá, la vi marcharse hace unos momentos con su familia y su prometido._

_-La mirada de Terry se ensombreció ante la revelación de la rubia- Estas mintiendo… _

_-No lo hago Terry, yo hable con ella hace unos minutos y su Tía me lo confirmo, de que ella está muy enamorada y pronto se casara… Terry por qué no entiendes que ella no te quiere… Candy te olvido solo vino a verte a petición de su prometido porque él sabe de ti y quería restregarte en la cara que ella será para él._

_-Gracias por tu interés Susana, pero si no tienes nada más que decirme te repito que te vayas.._

_-Pero Terry… si tu quisieras podríamos empezar de nuevo, a mi no me importa el que le sigas queriendo, yo se que con el tiempo podre curar tu corazón haciéndote olvidar… yo sé que puedo porque "te amo tanto " y se que al final me corresponderás.. –Susana dio un paso para poder acercarse a él y abrazarlo._

_-Basta Susana! La que no entiende que no me interesa eres tú. No tengo intenciones de caer en eso de nuevo .. Si me disculpas tengo prisa.- Terry cerró la puerta fuerte mente y se adentro en el camerino, tomando un florero próximo lo aventó contra la pared haciéndose este trizas. _

_**Ah, soñé que nos amábamos.  
Ah, pero al despertar me pregunté,  
¿Por qué estamos matándonos el uno al otro?**_

_**Ahora, iré a dormir y volveremos a amarnos.**_  
_**Cuando la lluvia se convirtió en nieve,**_  
_**Durmiendo en un mundo completamente blanco,**_  
_**En esta ensoñación ¿Eres ilusión o acaso un sueño?**_  
_**Tu mejilla monocroma está.**_

_**Cuando nos abrazamos no pude seguir respirando.**_

_**Mis temblosos dedos tocaron tu mejilla.  
Nuestros labios se tocaron,  
Tu aroma...**_

_**Durmiendo en un mundo completamente blanco,**_  
_**En esta ensoñación ¿Eres ilusión o acaso un sueño?**_

_**Bailemos una vez mas…**_  
_**Mientras esperamos aquella primavera que parece tan lejana.**_

_**Bailemos solamente una vez mas..**_

_**Simplemente estaba soñando, sí... un sueño solo fue...**_

* * *

_**Snow White – Buck-tick- Adaptación**_

* * *

_Tocaron de nuevo la puerta y dispuesto a poner en claro las cosas a Susana abrió toscamente. Louis que se encontraba al otro lado, contrariado pidió disculpas._

_-Joven Graham, hizo lo que me pidió, fui a invitar a la joven White a que pasara un momento a su camerino, pero ella declino la invitación._

_-Gracias Louis…_

_El joven tramoyero se retiro dejándole solo. Terry frustrado entro en su camerino y se sentó en el pequeño sillón enterrando su cara entre sus manos, lo que le había dicho Susana le había alterado._

_Karen que había terminado de arreglarse para ir a la celebración que se llevaría a cabo por parte de la compañía, habiéndose dado cuenta de los planes del "Arrogante" supuso que este estaría más que ocupado en su camerino tratando de rescatar un poco del tiempo perdido, así que no quería interrumpirlo. Iría en busca del director para que pudieran irse con los demás miembros de la compañía al salón que dispusieron para el evento, pensaba seriamente que palabras le diría en son de burla a su compañero. Paso frente a su camerino notando la puerta abierta y no pudo resistirse a jugarles una broma a los tortolos, entrando sin avisar. Miro alrededor esperando encontrarlos comiéndose a besos pero al no ver a la rubia enfermera entonces pensó lo peor. No queriendo ser inoportuna se aventuro a preguntar.._

_-"Arrogante",¿ estás solo?_

_No estoy de humor Kleiss.. Por favor déjame solo._

_-Pero qué diablos te pasa, hace unos minutos estabas de un humor maravilloso ¿qué ocurrió? Pensé que Candy estaría aquí contigo._

_Terry miro hacia otro lado exasperado- Candy no vino, en su lugar vino Susana._

_-¡¿Y esa bruja que quería?! Qué demonios "Arrogante" ¿no habías roto con ella?_

_-si Kleiss .. Eso hice.-Se paso las manos por el cabellos en total frustración- Según Susana vino a despedirse, al parecer se marcha a Atlanta._

_-Bien por ella! Entre más lejos mejor… que si por mi fuera podría irse a la.._

_-Karen.. _

_-A la China … o la Antártida.. En donde no moleste; pero no me digas "Romeo" que es eso lo que te tiene así, porque si no te pateare tu "Arrogante trasero" por imbécil._

_-Kleiss!_

_-Disculpa pero solo trato de hablarte con sinceridad, yo nunca entendí ni entenderé el porqué permaneciste tanto tiempo con ella, ¡simplemente es insoportable! Es más falsa que la prótesis que trae. _

_-Eres terrible Kleiss… -Terry débil mente sonrió-_

_-Solo digo la verdad, nunca me cayó bien y te aseguro que solo vino hoy para soltar su veneno, Ahora dime que te dijo la bruja esa para que te encuentres así._

_-Terry resoplo fastidiado- Al parecer Susana hablo con Candy, y que ella le conto que pronto se casara._

_-¡Maldita bruja! ¿No me digas que le creíste? ¡Claro! Con lo amigas que cercanas que son, Candy vino a contarle sus planes a Susana, por favor "Arrogante" y yo que pensaba que eras un poco más inteligente._

_-Kleiss, no lo hice.. Bueno no del todo. La verdad es que no se qué pensar. Envié una invitación a su palco para poder hablar con ella al final de la función, pero ella la declino._

_-Y tu porque crees .. Ella le dijo algo para que no se acercara... y luego de su cometido seguro que la caritativa Susana te ofreció su hombro y todo lo demás con tal de que se te pase el mal trago. Enserio Terry… en donde tenías la cabeza al enredarte con semejante víbora. Yo en tu lugar mandaba todo lo que dijo al carajo y seguía con mis planes. Si es o no verdad no debería importarte. Dime si te sientes lo suficientemente hombre para pelear por ella, si se diera el caso, de robarle su amor a otro. Si eres tu el indicado para estar con ella..No me vengas con inseguridades ahora, porque si no perderás la partida. _

_-Resoplando también ya frustrada por lo ocurrido Karen le comento - Solo por hoy déjalo así y disfruta un poco de la fiesta que te organizo Robert, solo por hoy… ya mañana puedes estar en pie de batalla._

_-Tienes razón Kleiss.. -después de sopesar un poco más las cosas, le contesto un poco más tranquilo - Tomare tu consejo._

_Esa noche, Terry trato de disfrutar un poco de la fiesta, cosa que le resulto difícil, ya que a esta también fueron invitados su padres, y con la insistente mirada de Richard Grandchéster sobre de él , el cual trataba de constatar que el rompimiento de su hijo con la rubia ex – actriz. Además del tortuoso pensamiento de su pecosa acompañada con ese pelirrojo petulante. Que daría él por poder recorrer la cuidad y encontrarla nuevamente. Llevándosela importándole un cacahuate lo que pensara ese.. _

_Esa noche ya muy tarde llego a su departamento y lo pocas horas que quedaba apenas y pudo dormir.. _

_A la mañana siguiente, fue temprano al hotel Palace, sabiendo de antemano que era el más caro en la ciudad, era un tiro certero. Al llegar ahí le informaron que los Andley habían dejado la habitación momentos antes._

_Frustrado, ante tal revelación se disponía a salir del lugar cuando el encargado del hotel le llamo._

_-Joven.. Joven .._

_Disculpe una pregunta usted ¿de casualidad no es el sr. Grandchéster?_

_-Terry volteo contestando enseguida- si lo soy.. _

_-El sr. Andley dejo un mensaje para usted desde ayer en la noche. Por favor tome. – El joven mozo le entrego un sobre. -Es todo-_

_-Gracias.. Contesto el moreno alejándose de ahí. Llegando rápidamente a su auto y ya en este rasgo el sobre encontrando solo en este una invitación y una pequeña nota doblada._

_La invitación se refería a la fiesta de presentación y cumpleaños de Candy, el cual se llevaría a cabo el día 15 de mayo. Una fiesta de primavera en la cual los antifaces estarían presentes._

_Desdoblo la nota y solo unas cuantas palabras._

_**-Confió en que hagas lo correcto…**_

_No pudo más que sonreír de nuevo. Recargando su cabeza por un momento en el volante, tomo aire.. -Solo un poco, solo un poco más… -se decía a sí mismo. -He estado esperando durante tanto tiempo que estos últimos días me serán eternos._

_Recorrió el camino a la estación de trenes y ahí vio como el tren que iba en dirección en chicago partía, con esperanza en el corazón Terry miro la estela de humo como lentamente se desvanecía._

_Estando en la estación de trenes, compro un boleto con dirección a chicago con la fecha del día siguiente._

* * *

_**11 de mayo ** _

* * *

_Se encontraba de nuevo en Chicago, al final no pude cumplir la promesa hecha a Annie, simplemente el valor y las esperanzas se me esfumaron en esos breves instantes en donde Susana me hablo._

_Esa noche Edward me ayudo tanto, fue mi tabla de salvación. Como si este supiera cual vulnerable me encontraba, tratándome con sumo cuidado que pude pasar esa noche, al menos sin llorar inmediatamente. Porque al estando sola en la habitación del hotel me derrumbe. _

_Al día siguiente tomamos el tren de vuelta, encontrándose de nuevo con Edward en el mismo y el viaje fue más llevadero. La tía abuela se notaba molesta de su presencia, pero Albert hizo caso omiso de su comportamiento alentando a Edward en acompañarnos._

_Al llegar a chicago me sentía tan cansada. Sabía que no tardaría en llegar Annie para preguntarme sobre lo ocurrido en New York, ese día aun con el corazón a flor de piel no podía verla, no podía contarle nada, así que pedí a Dorothy me excusara._

_Antes de cenar esa noche pase a la habitación de mi tía, quería agradecerle lo que había hecho por mí, si no fuera por ella, tal vez hubiera cometido algún error, aumentando la incomodidad en esa platica._

_Días antes de la recepción que haría la familia Andley, la tía abuela dio un comunicado a la prensa anunciando el evento y dando falsas referencias de la ausencia de tantos años de Candy en la familia, en alzando las acciones benéficas que hiciera la rubia que había estudiado la noble carrera de enfermería y trabajando sin importarle más que el benéfico de las personas heridas o enfermas en los hospitales donde le hubieron dado cobijo. Mostrándola sencilla y honorable._

_Candy siendo una mujer de palabra comenzó a tratar un poco a mas a Edward, que después del viaje aumentaba sus cortesías a lo cual la señora Elroy desaprobaba._

_Los días pasaban y Candy no mostraba lo que sentía. Todo el dolor lo disfrazaba con bromas a Annie y con el falso interés que brindaba al evento._

_El día de la recepción llego, 15 de mayo, los empleados de la casa Andley corrían de un lado para otro con el arreglo de la casa. Habían llegado por la mañana varios arreglos florares, con motivo de su cumpleaños. Todos ellos muy hermosos los cuales llevaron a su habitación. _

_Las palabras que había dicho Albert en su anterior conversación no podía sacarlas de su cabeza. Sabía que el tenia razón, pero ya había aceptado, no podía echarse para atrás, menos cuando ese compromiso lo había consentido la que ahora fungía como su tía._

**_-Flash back-_**

_Candy estaba en el jardín, mirando como las rosas que habían trasplantado comenzaban a florear ya estaba cayendo la tarde y Edward se había retirado._

_-Candy… -acercándose el rubio a donde se encontraba le cuestiono - ¿ te encuentras bien? Te he notado muy pensativa últimamente._

_-Candy le miro con un una leve sonrisa- Claro Albert, estoy bien. No debes preocuparte._

_-Sobre lo que ocurrió en New York, yo … bueno es decir, mi tía me ha contado sobre que hablaste con Susana._

_-Si Albert, pude hablar unos momentos con Susana – ella desvía su atención a la rosa que antes traía entre sus manos-_

_-Entonces puedes tu decirme lo que ocurrió.._

_-Ellos son felices.. No hay nada más que decir._

_-Entonces… ¿Me estás dando a entender que dejaras a un lado a Terry y te estás dando una oportunidad con Edward?_

_-Albert… sobre Edward.. Yo le he rechazado. Hace un momento le he dicho que no puedo mantener ese tipo de relación con él._

_-No te entiendo… porque piensas que Terry es feliz y le estás dejando atrás. Pensé que lo más lógico es que salieras con Edward, aunque sea por un tiempo. No es que me quiera inmiscuir Candy, pero creo que si eso es así, tú también te mereces ser feliz. Si Grandchéster ha seguido con su vida tu también deberías hacerlo y aunque no me agrade mucho la idea me he dado cuenta que Edward tiene un profundo interés en ti ó al menos veo que a ti no te desagrada el pasar el tiempo con él. No quiero que me malinterpretes pero en realidad si me gustaría que trataras de salir con alguien, no me gusta ver esa mirada en tus ojos. Es como si la vida se escapara de ti y tú dejas que se valla sin más, como si no te importara._

_-Albert… si estas preocupado por los planes de la Tía Elroy y no me quieres decir, temo confirmarte que he estado de acuerdo con su decisión. _

_-¿Cómo has dicho? -Albert le miro serio- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?.. Así nada mas.. Vas a decirme que estás de acuerdo. _

_- Después de regresar de New York ella me lo comento-_

_-Y no le objetaste…_

_- Ahora … yo … - Esquivándole la mirada - No le veo el porqué.._

_-¿Cómo que no le ves el porqué? –Albert le tomo por los hombros sacudiéndole un poco - No te das cuenta que no conoces a esa persona.. Que puede ser un viejo rabo verde .. Un pervertido o un maldito loco que pueda golpearte al creer que eres de su propiedad. No te entiendo, no quisiste casarte con mi sobrino Neil pero aceptas que te corteje un desconocido._

_-Por favor Albert… Ya no digas mas ..–Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- ¿Tu que sabes si estoy bien con eso o estoy aterrada?.. Pero en ambos casos da igual, dije que lo intentaría... al final y al cabo esa persona dice que me conoce y porque demonios no puedo intentarlo.. El estar lejos … el no saber de él .. Es lo más viable que puedo hacer… No te das cuenta que si lo hago es.._

_-Candy .. Por favor cálmate.. –Albert le abrazo para consolarla-_

_-Sobre Edward.. El es un buen amigo.. y no puedo engañarlo fingiendo que le amo. Este compromiso solo es un intento, si no congenio con esa persona lo disolveré, pero tengo que intentarlo… tengo…_

_- Candy .. Solo veo que estas huyendo. No puedo apoyarte en esto Candy, porque es un terrible error. Pero si aun así tú decides seguir con eso, no te detendré. _

**_-Fin del Flash Back-_**

_Uno de los arreglos florales llamo su atención, este contenía unos hermosos narcisos blancos, mesclados con unas cuantas gardenias. Sin motivo alguno sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Busco la nota entre las flores pero este no contenía. _

* * *

_**Diciéndole adiós a ese abrazo  
Aun puedo escuchar el latir de tu corazón**_

_**¿Por qué estoy viva? No lo sé, aun así...**_  
_**...Quiero hacerlo con fuerza...**_

_**Creo que quiero seguir viviendo si hay alguien que me ama**_

_**Protegida por mi estrella que ahora brilla tranquilamente**_  
_**Puedo escuchar el latir de tu corazón**_

_**¿Por qué estoy hoy aquí? No lo sé; aun así...**_  
_**... quiero vivir con fuerza...**_

_**Creo que quiero seguir viviendo si hay alguien que me ama**_  
_**Tengo deseos de seguir viviendo si hay alguien que me ama**_

_**Tu pulso existe en este mundo, efímero y aun así hermoso**_  
_**El pulso del todo existe en este mundo, efímero y aun así brillante**_

_**Si tus latidos existe en este mundo, no hay cosas tristes**_  
_**Si la persona que amo vive en este mundo, no hay tristeza…**_

_**Solo los recuerdos de su amor..**_

* * *

_**Kodou -( Pulso ) - fragmento adaptado -Buck-Tick**_

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

_**Sakurai-Alighieri**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola Chicas! Que tal, ya les traigo la continuación, espero les agrade. Como lo prometido es deuda espero que disfruten la primera parte del encuentro de nuestra pareja favorita. Debo decir que para este capitulo se me ocurrieron muchas cosas, y que desgraciadamente no todo lo que imagino lo puedo plasmar en este fic, son flashes de un segundo que luego desaparecen .. xD .. Es esto medio loco .. porque nuestros personajes han sufrido mucho todas queremos un mejor final, espero siga gustandole mi vision.. mi sueño ... Gracias a todos los que me leen semana por semana, a los que me dejan reviews, y a los que vieron a esta historia como una de sus favoritas, gracias.. esta historia es por y para ustedes..  
_

**_Griselda Carolina Regial, Gabitha, Iris Adriana, Liz Carter, Lupita 1797, Rose Grandchester, Becky, Ingrid Quintulen, Laura Grandchester, Celia y Pati._**

_En esta ocacion aparecera la cancion por cual nacio este sueño ... su nombre es Sapphire la cual si gustan pueden checarlas en mi muro al igual que las anteriores. La mayoria son en japones, por ello las pongo sub. para que puedan apreciar la letras y los sentimientos en ellas. Asi tambien __e__n este cap hay fragmentos que estan en italiano, disculpen si no es muy bueno xD pero usando el traductor de google, umm.. pues utedes se imaginaran ..xD.._

_Sin__ mas que decir les dejo con el capitulo_**_._**

* * *

**_Tu eres mi felicidad.. Esta vez no te dejare escapar..._**

**_Capitulo 9_**

* * *

_Uno de los arreglos florales llamo su atención, este contenía unos hermosos narcisos blancos, mesclados con unas cuantas gardenias. Sin motivo alguno sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Busco la nota entre las flores pero este no contenía. _

* * *

_Había llegado hacia unos cuantos días en la ciudad, a la mañana siguiente de que su pecosa se fuera de New York, el se monto en el tren con destino a Chicago. Aunque fue un momento difícil, el ir a recoger sus objetos personales al teatro, sabía que no podía dejar cabos sueltos en esa ciudad. Con una pequeña maleta en mano dejo la ciudad que fue su casa por varios años._

_El duque, tenia vigilancia fuera de su departamento, el lo sabía y pidió de favor a su compañero Alois que fingiera ser el al menos por los siguientes 2 días._

_Era el día esperado, hoy la volvería a ver. La adrenalina la tenía al 100%. Tan ansioso estaba que no pudo resistir el enviarle el arreglo de narcisos que momentos antes había visto en el aparador de una prestigiosa florería. _

_La rueda del destino recorría otro eslabón._

_Saliendo de la florería, recorriendo las calles de Chicago paso por el traje que utilizaría, al salir de prisas de New York, no pudo mandar a confeccionarse en dicha ciudad. Pero poco le importaba._

_Llegando al final de la calle, se encontraba una joyería que se destacaba por tener las joyas más selectas. Entro casi sin pensar, ya que creía que era apropiado comprarle algún detalle por su supuesto cumpleaños, el cual sabía de antemano había sido a finales de diciembre, pero para consentirla no importaba el pretexto que se le ocurriera._

_Pero al abrir la puerta para entrar al local, un caballero que se le hizo conocido se paro frente de él._

_-Disculpe la molestia, pero me preguntaba si ¿Es usted el joven Grandchéster?_

_-Terry le miro dudoso.._

_-Discúlpeme joven, puede que le haya importunado, deje presentarme. Soy George Johnson, soy representante legal del señor William Albert Andley Marks. –Le ofreció su mano para saludarle-_

_-Los ojos de Terry brillaron.._

_-No George.. Disculpe mi descortesía, pero fue hace mucho tiempo que no le veía que simplemente no le reconocí. ¿Albert se encuentra aquí?_

_-El joven William, me espera en su oficina, pero si gusta usted acompañarme a ella, a mi parecer William estará muy feliz de recibirlo._

_-Gracias George.. Entonces te sigo._

_Terry llego al edifico del consorcio del Clan Andley en compañía de George, el cual le condujo con prontitud a la oficina del joven líder. Johnson le pido un momento le aguardara fuera de la oficina en lo que él le anunciaba a Albert su presencia. Pero casi como entro el representante salió con el joven rubio que le brindo un cálido abrazo fraternal e invitaba cortes mente entrara a esta. _

_-Las horas pasaron y todo ya estaba predispuesto para la reunión, el salón donde hacían las recepciones en la casa Andley, estaba decorado con las flores de temporada. Los manteles de un blanco impecable, la vajilla y platería totalmente en su lugar. Los candelabros que grácil colgaban del techo iluminaban el salón dándole a todo un aspecto de elegancia y distinción._

_El arreglo floral de narcisos que había recibido en la mañana le mantuvo totalmente pensativa, no podía dejar a un lado los días vividos con Terry._

_Un Baile de primavera, en el cual todos llevarían antifaces fue lo que pido Albert a su tía organizara a Candy con el pretexto de que ella le debía un baile años atrás, pero si se ponía a pensar en ello, los dos se debían un baile también._

_Si el día en que fueron al teatro había tardado horas con su arreglo personal, esta vez fue peor. _

_Dorothy era aun más exigente que su tía y cada detalle no le dejaba al aire. Su amiga y dama de compañía se cercioró que su cabello fuera cuidadosamente peinado, en una delgada diadema dejando libres sus rizados cabellos pero no por ellos descuidados. Y prendándole una delgada peineta incrustada de zafiros y cristales. Tenues sombras en azul medianoche enmarcaban sus ojos que fueron delicadamente delineados. Un poco de rubor y un poco de labial fue lo que dispuso su amiga para esa ocasión._

_El vestido color Azul media noche y azul celeste era hermoso. En un entallado corsé ribeteado corte impero que acentuaba su cintura y busto dejando la espalda solo cubierta con los delgados listones que cerraban el corsé. La falda que caía a los lados en dobleces de tela plisados no muy debajo de su cadera y de ahí volantes de seda azul celeste que llegaban al piso, una gargantilla que llevaba a juego los aretes incrustados de zafiros, y guantes en azul celeste lucia la rubia esa noche. _

_El antifaz que luciría era azul medianoche._

_Dorothy termino su faena colocándole un poco de perfume, dejándole la esencia de las rosas en la piel. No podía estar más que conforme, sabía que la señora Elroy estaría más que contenta por su trabajo.._

_Candy.. Simplemente los deslumbraras.. –Le decía la joven de cabellos castaños. _

_La música refulgía y las personas comenzaban a llegar en un desfile de tal glamour que nunca habría pensado se podría involucrar. Los meseros comenzaban en una danza por el salón ofreciendo copas de champagne y vino tinto. El salón casi estaba lleno cuando tocaron a su puerta._

_-Dorothy presurosa fue abrir.- Son su permiso, les dejo. – apenas dijo al joven rubio vestido elegantemente con un traje negro, mientras ella dejo la habitación para revisar otras cosas._

_-Es hora… comento Albert que permanecía al umbral de la habitación esperando que Candy se acercara ya que esta le daba la espalda. _

_Al darse la vuelta Albert sonrió de verla tan guapa._

_-Como me veo? Fue lo que pregunto casi enseguida la rubia a su ahora hermano nada mas giro a verle._

_Preciosa… como una pequeña hada de la primavera.. Así es como te miras.._

_-Albert .. Yo estoy un poco nerviosa.. _

_-No debes de estarlo.. Veras que todo saldrá muy bien .. Algo me dice que esta noche la disfrutaras mucho ya que en noches como estas es cuando la magia puede presentarse.._

_-No te entiendo de que hablas Albert.. –Sonrió – Algo en ella quería creer que sí._

_Nada.. no le tomes importancia, sobre lo de ayer discúlpame solo quiero recordarte que te apoyare en lo que decidas… _

_-Y ese cambio?_

_-Umm.. Nada más.. No es por nada pero sé que cambiaras de parecer, es mas estoy seguro._

_-Déjate de eso Albert.. Contesto risueña mientras sus ojos tristes estaban._

_**Porque sabiendo cuan larga es la vida, me deprimo con facilidad…**_

_**Quiero empezar de nuevo y lo inconcluso de una vez realizar..**_

_**Que irónico es vivir, motivando a otros sin querer seguir…**_

_** con sueños por lograr, tropezando con otros en mi caminar..**_

_**No es que quiera arrepentirme, ni regresar a aquel pasado… **_

_**solo quiero recuperarlo… mi cielo azul.**_

_**No quiero ver en tu reflejo esa expresión abnegada, ni de sacrificio … entiéndelo ..**_

_**Las lágrimas no borran los pecados... **_

_**Tú y yo debemos de cargar con nuestra culpa**_

_**Como salgo de este laberinto? … **_

_**Si esperándote estoy.**_

_**Todo se me ha escapado de las manos y ser honesta tan solo me hace daño.**_

_**¿Dónde voy? Y ¿Qué es ..que debo esperar de esta realidad?**_

_**¿Cuál es el motivo, por cual aun vivo? **_

_**Cada noche mis recuerdos .. se van perdiendo ..**_

_**Nada es como antes.. Perdí toda seguridad..**_

_** Y solo quiero escapar...**_

_**siempre me cuidas .. y te lo agradesco .. mi alma fortalesco**_

_**Busco el camino ..**_

_**Tal vez debiera .. Enfrentar .. Tu .. mi debilidad.**_

_**Que es lo que ahora me espera, son tantas puertas no quisiera errar..**_

_**Nuestra historia imborrable.. Comenzara aquí.. Aun no es el final..**_

_**Solo mírame… **_

_**Solo mirame ...**_

* * *

_**Again – Yui – Fragmento Adaptado**_

* * *

_Llegaron al salón y a Candy le llego de golpe el aroma de las flores, las colonias caras de los caballeros el olor a Champagne. Era una noche muy cálida, las nubes de lluvia que habían llenado esa ciudad días anteriores se encontraban ahora muy lejos, dejando una noche más que bella iluminada por una gran luna y las estrellas.. La música que la orquesta tocaba envolvía el ambiente en uno muy agradable. La Sra. Elroy se acerco nada mas vio que ellos iban entrando al salón. _

_Dándole el visto bueno al trabajo de Dorothy se encamino al pequeño desnivel en donde se encontraba la orquesta, la cual fue bajando la música para que la señora de la casa pudiera hacer el anuncio oficial, llamando la atención de la prensa y los amigos ahí reunidos._

_-Tengo el honor de hoy presentarles a mí querida sobrina "Candice Blanca Andley Marks" , La hija menor de mi difunto hermano William Andley. - Pasa por favor querida … - Haciendo un ademan para que ella se situara a un lado de ella junto a Albert que no le soltaba del brazo. –Candice… mi sobrina ha vuelto después de haber terminado sus estudios en medicina los cuales le tuvieron alejada de la familia mucho tiempo, nosotros le hemos echado tanto de menos pero desgraciadamente para mi, y afortunadamente para otros ella , al igual que su hermano mayor William Albert Andley Marks, quien está a su lado, tiene un espíritu libre y bondadoso que hubo veces me saco canas verdes por arriesgarse a trabajar en hospitales públicos, donde negando su noble apellido, ellos le dieron cobijo, y por lo que puedo constatar muy seriamente, solo fue con el afán de ayudar a las personas._

_-El salón se lleno de risas ante el comentario ocurrente de la anciana._

_Hoy mi querida sobrina Candice cumple 19 años y este es el motivo por esta celebración, por lo cual estamos tan gustosos de poder contar con su presencia. Por favor disfruten de la velada._

_Los aplausos llenaron el salón mientras la Sr. Emilia le daba un abrazo a su respectiva sobrina y después de ella Albert que estaba junto a ella._

_Durante el breve discurso de la señora de la casa, los flashes no dejaban de cegar momentáneamente a los Andley. Incrementándose aun mas cuando las felicitaciones a la joven rubia comenzaban. Terry que había llegado unos minutos antes, aprecio el momento en que ellos tres posaban para una foto a la prensa, Candy retiro por un momento el antifaz y sonrió para la foto. Llego a reunirse con ellos Archie y Annie, posando también junto con ellos para las fotografías a la prensa, y detrás del chico presumido se encontraba, su rival de amores, Edward, solo esperando el momento apropiado para poder acercarse a su pecosa y brindarle sus atenciones._

_La música comenzó de nuevo y Albert guio a Candy hacia la pista de baile, iniciando con ellos el baile en la velada con un vals, el cual todos admiraban a la pareja de rubios. El vestido de Candy ondeaba libremente por el salón, dando la sensación que al pasar dejaba una estela de destellos, simplemente el no podía desviar la mirada, su solo caminar le tenía hechizado._

_Albert sonreía ampliamente a Candy que le devolvía el mismo gesto, los flashes y la música les envolvieron, haciendo que ella olvidara por un momento todo lo ocurrido días anteriores, como si esos fueran solo un mal sueño. _

_Miro hacia el rostro de Albert, y en un fragmento de segundo Anthony se reflejo en él, su sonrisa caballerosa y esa dulce mirada. Su corazón desbocado comenzó a latir dolorosamente. Y su voz atraves de Albert le cuestiono._

_¿Candy eres feliz?_

_Perdiendo un poco la noción de la realidad, ella iba a contestar, pero entonces la música termino y los aplausos la sacaron de ese momentáneo trance. _

_Albert extrañado de que ella por un momento parecía estar en otro lugar, como si no estuviera ahí presente en esa fiesta, como si hubiera visto a alguien más, pensó -Tal vez ya se ha dado cuenta que él se encuentra aquí- y dándole por excusa el ir por un poco de vino, le dejo para que el joven castaño hiciera su jugada y ella no pudiera escapar._

_No obstante Edward, también le seguía con la mirada, y al separarse Albert de ella, aprovecharía de pasar un poco de tiempo con ella, aun sabiendo de su compromiso no quería darse por vencido. Tomando dos copas de vino fue a su encuentro._

_-Candy.. Le dijo alegre Edward que se acercaba a ella con las copas de vino.-Es una fiesta muy agradable, los antifaces hacen de esto bastante divertido. _

_-Tienes razón. – Candy le contesto con una sonrisa tomando así la copa que él le ofrecía._

_-Hagamos un brindis preciosa –le sonríe y le guiña un ojo – Porque encuentres el amor y este se encuentre en esta fiesta.._

_-Candy sonrió ante lo mencionado por Edward. –Pero que ocurrencias dices. No crees que sería mejor que brindáramos por que los dos lo encontremos._

_-En mi caso no puedo brindar por encontrar el amor, porque el amor de mi vida se encuentra enfrente de mí _

_-Ella sonrió apenada, iba a objetar algo pero un súbito empujón hizo que su copa fuera derramada en el traje de Edward._

_**-**__**Scusa **__**bella donzella**__.- __ (discúlpeme bella dama) Fue la voz de un hombre que escucho en ese momento que hizo que cada parte de su cuerpo sintiera que era traspasada por una corriente de electricidad…** -non era mia intenzione **(No fue mi intension) **-**__**Spero di no**__**importune**__ (Espero no haberle importunado)_

_Ella lentamente volteo a su interlocutor, temiendo saber de quién se trataba.._

_**Spiacente**__**..¿**__**Miss**__** Andley?...**__ (Discúlpeme… con sus ojos que reflejaban diversión pregunto ¿Señorita Andley?) –Terry le miro con una sonrisa socarrona- su rostro que estaba parcialmente oculto por el antifaz blanco estilo fantasma de la opera que el traía. Solo la curvatura de sus labios podía verle… esos labios que… - fue sacada de sus pensamientos por los cuestionamientos de Edward. _

_-Candy… ocurre algo.. _Le dijo Edward preocupado al ver que el rostro de ella había perdido el color, tal y como si viera un fantasma, entonces el volteo a mirar al joven castaño _

_**-**__**Scusa**__**la mia stupidità**__**, ma **__**credo di aver**__**rovinato**__**il suo vestito**__**, il signor.**__**Forse è**__**meglio**__**essere pulito**__(Disculpe mi torpeza pero creo que he arruinado su traje, señor. Tal vez sea mejor que vaya a limpiarlo) Terry apunto a su traje entonces Edward miro su traje constatando la gran mancha de vino en el.-**Al dire il vero... scusare la mia goffaggine-** En verdad.. disculpe mi torpeza.  
_

_-Molesto le devolvió la mirada al joven castaño frente a él._

_-Candy .. Disculpa.. Vuelvo en seguida... quieres que te acompañe a donde Albert, no sé porque pero este tipo no me da buena pinta. –Le dijo a Candy acercándose a su oído. _

_Candy todavía no salía del shock.. - Yo ... (No puede ser el, aunque su voz es tan parecida .. Terry el no ..)_

_**-**_**Vai tranquillo, posso divertire per un po 'la bella fanciulla, non ti preoccupare io parteciperò bene ****.**._**.**__ (Vaya tranquilo, yo puedo entretener por un rato a la bella doncella, no se preocupe le atenderé bien ..) mirando nuevamente a Candy le animo -**No**__**n sarà timido bella lentigginosa- **( vamos no sea timida, bella pecosa) -__**Balliamo** - (Bailemos) Acto seguido Terry tomo la mano de Candy y le alejo de ahí., dejando a Edward molesto por el modo en que se la llevo de su lado._

_Mirando su espalda Candy volvio a esos años en cuando tomada de la mano de Terry recorría el camino a la segunda colina de pony._

_Un nuevo vals comenzó a sonar, entonces él se detuvo después de haber dejado un poco de distancia con el pelirrojo, tomando la copa vacía que traía todavía consigo el la dejo en la charola de un joven mesero que pasaba cerca de ellos dos. _

_Entonces le tomo suavemente por su cintura atrayéndola a él. Sus manos temblaban, al igual a las de él, cada rose daba la sensación de electricidad pura recorriéndole el cuerpo. _

_-__**My fair lady**__- (Mi bella dama) .. __Le dijo cerca al oído. Mientras la comenzaban a bailar lentamente el vals, su vals prometido._

_-Candy estaba tan nerviosa.. Todo en ella temblaba, por el miedo a las sensaciones que tenía en ese momento, si no era Terry.. ¿Quién era?.. Porque en cada persona lo veía, _

_-Di mi nombre- Pensaba para sí Terry - Quiero volver a escucharlo de tus labios, porque cada minuto que pasa es una tortura para mi alma que grita dentro de mi tu nombre .. Solo una vez.. Una vez más me es suficiente para mandar todo al diablo .. Candy.._

_-Terry.. Dijo ella en un susurro en un acto casi inconsciente.._

_-__**Perdono, disse qualcosa**__- (Perdón, dijo algo)_

_Ella negó con la cabeza, pero la sonrisa retorcida de Terry hizo que un súbito escalofrió le recorriera la espina dorsal._

_-Lo había dicho, y su corazón rebosaba de felicidad..- Candy .. Mi dulce Candy.. _

_Buscando en su mirada, ese brillo característico de él, Candy miraba embelesada al joven con el que bailaba, Su cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, vestido con una levita negra, miro a su pecho y el brocado de su Chaleco gris Oxford le llamo la atención. Sus manos .. Como había dejado pasar desapercibido el tacto de sus manos en su espalda descubierta. El aroma que despedía él a lavanda con un toque a frutado madoroso... le estaba embelesando … Ella Ya no estaba pensado completamente.. El era Terry .. Su Terry._

_Mientras él le miraba furtivamente cuando ella desviaba la mirada, no quería delatarse no tan pronto, quería disfrutar un poco más, de su compañía, de su toque.. Demostrándole a todo el mundo que ella solo era para él. Tenía tantas cosas que hablar, tanto que contarle pero ello podría romper el encanto, ya que había veces en que su pequeña pecosa era tan obstinada como él. No quería que terminara el baile, pero este término, dejando en el esa urgencia de acercarla mas a él, de besarla y esta urgencia le estaba consumiendo poco a poco._

_La música termino y ella se alejo de él. No pudo decirle nada ya que se alejo tan rápido que se perdió entre las parejas que bailaban...  
_

_**El aroma del amor..**_

_**Esta en este aire romántico **_

_Saliendo del salón, ella se dirigió a un balcón alejado que daba a los jardines ... su corazón desbocado no dejaba de latir tan fuertemente, todo ella temblaba.. Era Terry.. Había bailado con el .. Ella .. Trataba de tranquilizarse... pero ¿porque le estaba pasando eso?.. El pronto se casaría. Y ella estaba comprometida .. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque estaba ahí? _

_- Terry.. – Fue el débil susurro que se escapo de sus labios.._

_Los pasos que resonaron detrás de ella, hacían que ella cada vez se pusiera más nerviosa._

_**Locura, ignorancia o solo un sueño lunático **_

_El caminar pausado de el hicieron eco en su corazón. –No quería volverse y darse cuenta que no era el.. No quería otra separación, no se entendía ni ella misma, ya que aun sabiendo que ya estaban comprometidos le quería con ella, pero al igual no quería estar tan cerca de él.. Se consumiría de dolor si solo este encuentro furtivo era por solo una noche para después solamente separarse._

_**Brilla..**_

_**Convierte esta noche, hazla sagrada..**_

_Aun dándole la espalda escucho cada palabra de Terry que poco a poco fue grabándose en su corazón _

_-Es una noche muy bella.. Tanto que las estrellas le adornan junto a la luna que celosa de tu belleza quiere refulgir más brillante ante ti.. Pero __No hay luna ni estrellas más hermosas que las que reflejan tu mirada… __Aun dándole la espalda noto como sus brazos le rodearon la cintura y su rostro lo hundía en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su perfume mientras ella no paraba de temblar._

_-Candy… -La voz de Terry resonó clara a su oído… Atrayéndole más hacia él, haciendo tan cercano ese abrazo, el también temblaba ..- Candy .. Déjame estar solo un poco mas así.. Sintiendo tu calor.. Tú aroma pequeña pecosa… Hubo tantas veces que había soñado con poder abrazarte otra vez… tú la musa de mis desvelos, la que me hace recordar que estoy vivo.. Candy.._

_Sintiendo el suave rose de su rostro que se hundía en el hueco de su cuello y hombros, los cual desnudos sintieron el cosquilleo de probocaba su cabello.. todo era tan irreal ... cerró los ojos tratando de calmar un poco las emociones que parecían desbordarse dentro de ella .. Pero la voz aterciopelada de Terry llego más clara aun traspasando todas las barreras que ella se había auto impuesto. _

_-Ha regresado el tiempo .. y hoy nuevamente te abrazo como en esa despedida .. hoy ya no nieva mas… los pétalos de los narcisos nos rodean nuevamente, la primavera ha llegado Candy.. Esta vez no habrá un adiós.._

_-No podía articular palabra.. Cerro los ojos fuertemente, ya que si los abría podría desaparecer .. Sus manos temblorosas buscaron las de él, tenía miedo.. Tal vez todo eso era un sueño y no quería despertar.. No quería que el desapareciera.._

_-Terry.. –El sonido de su nombre en un murmullo hubo escapado.._

_Volteo a mirarle lentamente, buscando su mirada zafiro, recorriendo lentamente su cara con sus frágiles manos, que llegaron a donde se encontraba el antifaz y lo retiro lentamente, encontrándose de lleno con su rostro, con sus ojos cual zafiros refulgieron perdiéndose en ellos. En ese azul misterioso que guardaba su mirada –Un suspiro se le escapo ante tal acto .. Acaricio sus parpados, recorriendo con sus dedos la curvatura de su cara… Un mechon de su cabellera castaña se escapaba surcando su frente, tomandolo entre sus dedos ella le acomodo de nuevo. Era mucho mas guapo y varonil, todo en el arrasaba .Ese contacto era algo tan sublime… que podría haber muerto tantas veces por el solo hecho de mirarlo de nuevo, de tocarlo como lo hacía ahora.._

_**il mio **__**bellissimo **__**amore.. **__La voz enrarecida de Terry la sumio en ese hechizo que mutuamente se profesaban .. llamado amor.._

_Terry a su vez tomo sus manos retirando el antifaz que ella le había quitado dejando este en la baranda del balcón, luego lentamente bajo los guantes de seda hasta que su piel clara hubo quedado libre, dejando estos junto antifaz._

_**Brilla…**_

_Recorrió lentamente con su tacto la palma de su mano, la cual acerco a sus labios dando a cada una de ellas un beso, quería sentir el suave toque de su piel que le estaba haciendo perder la cordura. Compartiendo mutuamente un lenguaje sin palabras…_

_**Besos que se vuelven sagrados…**_

_Así como ella, él hizo lo mismo y retiro la pequeña mascara que llevaba puesta dejándole junto a la de él. Sus manos recorrieron su rostro dibujándolo como si fuera la primera vez que le veía. Detallándole a fondo y grabando con sus manos cada cambio en ella.. Era mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba ya casi no quedaba nada de la niña revoltosa que brincaba de árbol en árbol, se había convertido en una bella mujer. Sus ojos verdes, cual esmeraldas refulgieron a la luz de la luna, dando esta un matiz etéreo a su pálida piel. Hechizado con su mirada, sus ojos se fueron oscureciendo, nublando su pensamiento… No soportando mas la distancia el fue bajando hacia ella, buscando lo que tanto había anhelado. _

_El toque sutil de sus labios que hicieron que el perdiera la noción de donde se encontraba.. Llenándolo de esa electricidad que recorría su cuerpo, despertando aun más las ansias que tenia de ella ..Rodeo su cintura y la atrajo a él nuevamente, robándole un suspiro …dándole pequeños besos haciendo que ella se perdiera en ese dulce roce con el.._

_**Lluvia.. Pienso que moriré … estoy tan enfermo por esperar por ellos..**_

_Candy comenzó a sentirse mareada, su toque hacia que sintiera que no podía estar de pie aferrándose a su espalda, el calor de su cuerpo le estaba envolviendo, su aroma .. Su respiración se estaba tornando trabajosa .. Todo ..El estaba ahora ahí con ella.. Podía sentir el amor y la adoración en su toque .. No podía sentirse más plena.. _

_**Ven… tócame..**_

_**Atrápame .. No me dejes escapar**_

_Necesitaba pensar, alejarlo un poco de ella, le estaba consumiendo, el sentir la presión de su pecho al suyo, sus manos se posaron en él su firme pecho. La sensación la sobrecogió, el calor que le inundo hizo todo se pensamiento racional se fue al carajo… _

_Su cálido aliento recorriéndole su cuello, mientras un beso hubo sido dejado detrás de su oreja, la presión de sus labios era tan placentera, que dejo escapar de sus labios un leve gemido._

_No supo en qué momento sus manos cobraron vida aferrándose a su cuello acercándolo aun mas a ella. Quería ser parte de él, sintiendo las suaves hebras del cabello de Terry entre sus dedos comprendió , quería llenarse de su calor.. Ese calor que tanto hubo soñado.._

_Haciéndose de nuevo el camino a sus labios, los cuales temblorosos y hambrientos, respondían tímidamente a sus besos. Terry Recorrió lentamente con su lengua sus labios se haciéndose paso para poder saborearla. El dulce sabor de ella se mezclo con el sabor a tinto que el traía en sus labios, mientras que cada vez el calor iba subiendo._

_Las manos de Terry dibujaron su figura, recorriendo su cintura, la desnudes de su espalda .. – un ronco gemido escapo de su boca.. Recorriendo la curvatura de sus caderas, el se perdió y alzo sobre el barandal, haciendo que las cosas cayeran al suelo .. Haciéndose espacio entre sus piernas, la encerró entre sus brazos mientras la seguía devorando a besos.._

_**El aroma del amor..**_

_**Esta en este aire romántico **_

_**Locura, ignorancia o solo un sueño lunático **_

_**Brilla..**_

_**Convierte esta noche, hazla sagrada..**_

_**Tus ojos.. Tus manos con mi lengua..**_

_**En un sueño erótico ..**_

_**Tus ojos brillantes cual Zafiro ..**_

_**Se oscurecen al mirarme ..**_

_**Brilla…**_

_**Besos que se vuelven sagrados…**_

_**Lluvia.. Pienso que moriré … estoy tan enfermo por esperar por ellos..**_

_**Tus ojos Zafiros se oscurecen al mirarme..**_

_**A la luz de la luna..**_

_**Ven… tócame..**_

_**Atrápame .. No me dejes escapar**_

_**Besos que se vuelven sagrados…**_

_**Lluvia... Pienso que moriré… ahora solo estoy soñando solamente por ti….**_

_**En la eternidad…**_

_**Tus ojos Zafiros se oscurecen al mirarme..**_

_**A la luz de la luna.. Bésame…**_

_**Ven… tócame..**_

_**Atrápame .. No me dejes escapar**_

_**Besos que se vuelven sagrados…**_

_**Lluvia.. Pienso que moriré … estoy tan enfermo por esperar por ellos..**_

_**Ven… tócame..**_

_**Atrápame .. No me dejes escapar**_

* * *

_**Sapphire- Buck-Tick- adaptación-**_

* * *

_El sonido de los antifaces al caer le fue sacando de ese brumoso hechizo... Entonces llego a su mente la imagen de ella.. Susana… y un vuelco doloroso dio su corazón._

_Tomando todas la fuerzas que pudo reunir en ese momento ,,, deshizo el abraso empujándole… dejando sus manos en su pecho para poder mantener distancia, mientras escondía su rostro.. no podía mirarle.._

_-Terry .. Por favor .. No debemos .. –Desviando su mirada, no quería que el notara el dolor en ella. Su respiración trabajosa aun estaba - ( Dios! Que estaba haciendo… la culpa le empezaba a corroer) Su voz que quería que se oyera firme le tembló, toda ella era un mar de sentimientos…_

_- Tu y Susana.. Ustedes se casaran dentro de poco…. no sé cómo o porque estás aquí, ahora, pero esto no está bien .. Debes irte. –Le dijo bajando más la mirada, la cual tenía aun nublada _

_-No lo hare… - le contesto seriamente Terry. – He hecho este viaje solo por ti, y no me iré si no vienes tu conmigo, sobre el compromiso con Susana lo he disuelto.. Candy…(suavizando el tono de su voz, cual terciopelo mientras encerraba su rostro entre sus manos ) yo .. Necesito explicarte muchas cosas, pero ahora no es el momento, allá dentro están celebrando una fiesta en tu nombre,.. Mañana a primera hora vendré y te contare todo. Pero como te lo dije antes no voy a irme sin ti y aunque te lleve a rastras pequeña pecosa, tú vendrás conmigo._

_-Pero que cosas estás diciendo .. Terry.. Por favor.. _

_Shsssss! - Puso Terry su dedo encima de sus labios… y puso atención a los pasos que se acercaban, no importándole nada, paso del otro lado de la baranda tomando las cosas le jalo para escapar al jardín_

* * *

_Continuara..._

_Sakurai-Alighieri_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola que tal Chicas! Muchas gracias por su comentarios! wow! el anterior cap. fue algo intenso xD, y apenas comienza la historia.. xD. Me da mucho gusto que les vaya agradando la trama. Pronto esta historia dara un giro de 360º, jejeje que espero les agrade. Estamos comenzando con la etapa color de Rosa.  
_

_En el anterior Capitulo, no espeifique que la cancion de Again de Yui, la pueden escuchar totalmente en español, gracias a un fandub, es el primer opening de la serie de Fullmetal Alchemist. la encuentran con el usuario **Emmanuel C.G.** en Youtube. Tambien en este capitulo, tome prestado el nombre de un muy buen actor italiano de la actualidad, que para mi, es mi Terry Grandchester. si tienen dudas sobre el busquelo en la red, hay muy buenas fotos de el. xD. unas que mejor ni se las cuento.. veanlas.. xD y hay me dan su opinion.  
_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron Rewiews... ** Rose Grandchester, Lupita 1797, Gabitha, Celia, Pati, Iris Adriana, ****Liz Carter, Fblaz, Dulce lu, Loca x Terry, Laura Grandchester, Aseret, Ingrid Quintulen, Lisbely 32, Becky.** A todas ustedes muchas gracias, esta historia es por y para ustedes amigas!.. tambien agradesco a los que siguen esta historia anonimamente, espero pronto se animen a dejarme un mensaje, aunque sean jitomatasos.. los agradecere.. xD.  
_

_Sin mas que decir les dejo la continuacion... _

* * *

_**Tu eres mi felicidad... esta vez no te dejare escapar..**. _

**_Capitulo 10_**

* * *

_El sonido de los antifaces al caer le fue sacando de ese brumoso hechizo... Entonces llego a su mente la imagen de ella.. Susana… y un vuelco doloroso dio su corazón._

_Tomando todas la fuerzas que pudo reunir en ese momento ,,, deshizo el abraso empujándole… dejando sus manos en su pecho para poder mantener distancia, mientras escondía su rostro.. no podía mirarle.._

_-Terry .. Por favor .. No debemos .. –Desviando su mirada, no quería que el notara el dolor en ella. Su respiración trabajosa aun estaba - ( Dios! Que estaba haciendo… la culpa le empezaba a corroer) Su voz que quería que se oyera firme le tembló, toda ella era un mar de sentimientos…_

_- Tu y Susana.. Ustedes se casaran dentro de poco…. no sé cómo o porque estás aquí, ahora, pero esto no está bien .. Debes irte. –Le dijo bajando más la mirada, la cual tenía aun nublada _

_-No lo hare… - le contesto seriamente Terry. – He hecho este viaje solo por ti, y no me iré si no vienes tu conmigo, sobre el compromiso con Susana lo he disuelto.. Candy…(suavizando el tono de su voz, cual terciopelo mientras encerraba su rostro entre sus manos ) yo .. Necesito explicarte muchas cosas, pero ahora no es el momento, allá dentro están celebrando una fiesta en tu nombre,.. Mañana a primera hora vendré y te contare todo. Pero como te lo dije antes no voy a irme sin ti y aunque te lleve a rastras pequeña pecosa, tú vendrás conmigo._

_-Pero que cosas estás diciendo .. Terry.. Por favor.. _

_Shsssss! - Puso Terry su dedo encima de sus labios… y puso atención a los pasos que se acercaban, no importándole nada, paso del otro lado de la baranda tomando las cosas le jalo para escapar al jardín_

* * *

_Edward miraba de un lado a otro buscándole, pero entre tantas personas ahí reunidas, no había podido aun dar con ella. _

_Después del incidente con el vino y ese bruto extranjero insolente, no pudo seguirle la pista a Candy por perder unos cuantos minutos._

_Se dispuso a buscar a Archie para preguntarle si él le hubiera visto, pero su novia Annie no le soltaba de la pista de baile, molesto por no encontrarla miro a donde se encontraba su tía, pero ella se mantenía enfrascada en una conversación con una de tantas señoras de la alta sociedad. _

_Noto que un joven mozo se acerco a la señora Elroy diciéndole algo y acto seguido ella abandono el salón. _

_Exasperado comenzó a buscar a Albert, tal vez el si le haya visto, no podía ser que siendo ella el motivo de la celebración, no estuviera presente, o que simplemente desapareciera sin que a nadie le importe._

_Dando con el lugar donde se encontraba Albert fue enseguida a preguntarle sobre la rubia, tocándole ligeramente el hombro le llamo la atención._

_-Albert.. ¿No has visto a Candy? Le he estado buscando desde hace un rato._

_Albert que había sido informado de donde se encontraba la rubia momentos antes, no pudo más que mentir al joven pelirrojo._

_-La vi bailando hace unos momentos con Archie del otro lado del salón._

_-Con Archie dices… Repitió dudoso_

_-Si porque? Contesto seguro el rubio tratando de ocultar su mentira._

_-Porque acabo de ir donde Archie y parece que su novia no se le ha despegado un solo momento desde hace un buen rato.._

_-Entonces debí confundirle –Contesto el rubio con desenfado – Edward, no te preocupes debe de estar cerca bailando, o si no con mi tía, o puede que este probando un bocadillo o en último caso tal vez haya ido al tocador… (Guiñándole el ojo pícaramente le dice) Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres.. (Dándole una palmada en el hombro le dejo para luego encaminarse a saludar a los Scarlett.._

_No contento con eso comenzó a recorrer de nuevo el salón y recordó los balcones que rodeaban a este, pero algo en el le decía que ella no se encontraría ahí, y recordando cual era el preferido de ella fue a buscarle. Comenzó a pensar que tal vez ella se encontraba mal, con tanta gente ahí reunida tal vez se sentía sofocada y fue a tomar el fresco, pero estando sola ahí era peligroso, más si ese lobo vestido de italiano seguía sus pasos._

_Pero al llegar al balcón este se encontraba vacío._

_Estaba por retirarse cuando algo le llamo la atención. Un pedazo de tela azul celeste tirado en el piso, muy cerca de la baranda del balcón. Entonces se agacho para poder tomarlo entre sus manos dándose cuenta que era uno de los guantes que llevaba puestos Candy, ya que la fragancia a rosas impregnada todavía en él la delataba. _

_Guardándolo en su saco el miro hacia los jardines, al no ver a nadie regreso al salón para seguir con su búsqueda.._

* * *

_Entrando a su salón del té, la señora Andley saludo cortes mente a los invitados que le esperaban ataviados también con un antifaz. Querían ocultar aun su identidad, no a la mujer si no a los invitados de la prensa que ahí se encontraban. _

_Aun era muy pronto para revelar su secreto._

_Rompiendo el silencio después de que se hubo marchado el joven mozo, la señora de la casa hablo._

_-Me da mucho gusto que hayan podido acompañarnos… dijo la matrona._

_-El placer es nuestro, señora mía. – Contesto el señor ofreciendo su mano para saludarle con gran afecto._

_-Es una lástima que no nos hayamos podido reunir en New York, para formalizar de una vez por todas, este compromiso. Dijo pesarosamente Elroy._

_-Nosotros también lo lamentamos- Contesto amablemente la mujer acompañante que también le tendía la mano para saludarle. _

_-Pero creo que no era el tiempo apropiado- dijo con un deje de decepción el señor._

_-Le comprendo – dijo solemnemente la Sra. Elroy_

_-Hemos venido pedirle un poco más de tiempo, respecto a que guarde la información referente a nuestro hijo. –dijo el señor muy seriamente._

_-Se hará como usted guste su excelencia, al fin y al cabo todo saldrá según lo estipulado. _

_¿Sobre el viaje a Escocia? Pregunto el…_

_-Se hará cuando usted disponga, yo veré que mi sobrina se embarque conmigo, y no habrá fuerza en este mundo de que se haga lo contrario. Por eso no debe preocuparse_

_-Muchas gracias, le agradecemos que pueda darnos esa certeza. –Contesto con una sonrisa el joven señor._

_-Respecto a su hijo?... Pregunto seria la matrona.._

_-El también lo hará… contesto él. _

* * *

_Terry caminaba hacia los jardines, mientras tomando su mano le obligaba a seguir el paso rápido que marcaba el. _

_Ella no podía caminar con los tacones en el césped, ¿Qué se habría creído Terry para cometer semejante locura? Cavilaba ella mientras a duras penas le seguía el paso. Soltando de su agarre ella se detuvo en seco, no podía seguir con esa locura.._

_-¿Por qué te detienes pecosa? –Le dijo el apenas sintió el vacio en su agarre.._

_-Debemos regresar, comenzaran a buscarme y esto se convertirá en un escándalo.. Yo…. No puedo hacerle esto a Albert._

_-No lo harán.. Ellos no te buscaran… No te has dado cuenta que en ese lugar hay demasiada gente y tu familia debe atenderlos a todos. Además Candy –Le miro ofreciéndole una sonrisa de medio lado- Ellos saben donde estas. Al menos a Albert no se le ha engañado.._

_-Pero… ¿Qué estás diciendo?_

_-Solo la verdad.. Que le pedí permiso a Albert para robarte por un tiempo de esa fiesta._

_-Albert está enterado que estas aquí? Oh! –Candy se cubrió un poco el rostro con sus manos - ¿Ustedes dos, par de bribones planearon esto? Pregunto molesta.. Mientras golpeaba su pecho _

_-Terry sonriéndole desenfadado le contesto- Tanto así como planearlo no fue, -Comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con cierto cinismo- Pero si cruzamos algunas palabras en donde le dije que quería robarte por un rato para poder hablar contigo, me dio su bendición solemnemente y me dijo con cierto tono de sarcasmo que solo si lograba hacerlo, que lo dudaba, pero heme aquí contigo en medio del jardín de los Andley.. Charlando .. _

_-Terry.. Eres un… -No termino de decir la frase, porque el simplemente le acallo con sus labios.. Dándole solo un beso suave y fugas. Para luego sonreír tomándole la mano para seguir a la fuente que se encontraba un poco retirado del lugar._

_Soltándose nuevamente de su agarre ella no se movió de ahí._

_-¡¿Ahora qué pasa Candy?!.._

_-Terry, no se a donde quieres ir, pero no puedo._

_-¿Por qué? Creí que eso ya lo habíamos aclarado._

_Entonces ella alzo un poco el vestido, mostrándole las delicadas zapatillas azules revestidas de satín, con un tacón de aproximados 10 cm. __–Terry… No puedo caminar con ellas aquí en el césped. _

_Mirándola con picardía, Terry le dio lo que atraía en la mano. –Me la quieres poner difícil princesa pecosa- Sonriéndole él la tomo en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia a la fuente._

_-¿pero qué estás haciendo? ¡Terry! Bájame!..._

_Haciéndose el gracioso de que le iba a soltar, ella se aferro más a él. _

_-Así está mejor, pequeña princesa pecosa, aférrate a mí, ¡mira! allá se encuentra la fuente que hace rato vi cuando llegue. _

_Dejándola nuevamente en el piso, ella dio un suspiro. La cercanía de su cuerpo nuevamente le estaba nublando. No había retirado las manos de su pecho y Terry le miraba fijamente. Su tacto le quemaba la piel, aun con la ropa encima._

_Terry junto su frente a la suya, aspirado su aroma, lentamente volvio a tomar su rostro entre sus manos para poder acceder a sus labios. Un beso lento, tortuoso. Esos que aunque sutiles quedan grabados en el alma, uno tras otro el rose de sus labios volvieron a ser intensos. Estaba lejos de saciarse de ella, de su esencia que le embriagaba de amor._

_Los antifaces resbalaron de la mano de Candy, aferrándose al cuerpo de él, sus manos rodearon u cuello y lo atrajo mas a ella, mientras que Terry la encerraba en un abrazo tan doloroso que difícilmente se soltarían, ambos anhelaban la cercanía, el calor que se transmitían mutuamente, el sabor de sus labios recorriendo su piel. _

_Un sonido ronco salió de la garganta de Terry, y entre besos le dijo con la voz enrarecida. _

_-Eres mía .. Solamente mía …mi dulce Candy .. Al igual que yo solamente seré para ti. Tu engreído arrogante .._

_-Dímelo Candy… que tu corazón me pertenece .. Que me amas tanto como yo a ti._

_-Terry… yo .. –Ella no podía articular palabra-_

_Tratando de bajar de intensidad en las emociones que les embargaba, poco a poco Terry fue marcando la pausa, hasta solo quedar frente con frente, mientras acariciaba la curvatura de su cara.._

_Cerrando los ojos Terry, acompasaba su respiración a la de ella.._

_-Por favor Candy.. Prométeme que no me dejaras… que no importa lo que suceda.. No te iras de nuevo de mi lado…_

_-Yo … Terry .. No …lo hare… Yo no quiero sepárame de ti .. –Quería ella creer en sus propias palabras, pero sabía que podría no convertirse en realidad, tenía miedo .. _

_-Mírame… Candy mírame .. Ella rehuía a su mirada.._

_-No solo lo digas para tranquilizarme, quiero que tú también lo creas._

_-Yo.. .. No puedo.. –Bajo su cabeza hundiéndola en su pecho - Yo he hecho algo estúpido .. Yo _

_Separándola un poco de él, la tomo por sus hombros. -Vamos Candy .. No debes de tener miedo.. Yo Solo te pido que confíes en mi .. ¿Puedes hacerlo?_

_Ella asintió._

_Terry al ver que ella volvía a tener esa mirada triste quiso desviar su atención, debía de jugar sus cartas con cuidado, no dejaría que ella otra vez decidiese por los dos. Seria egoísta y esta vez no importando lo demás buscaría su felicidad._

_-Sonriéndole -Bueno como has sido buena niña, te daré tu obsequio, solo que debes de cerrar los ojos._

_Ella le miro sorprendida… -¿También tienes un obsequio para mí? _

_-Claro! Que esperabas .. Que fuera un desconsiderado con mi bella dama… -Le contesto coqueto.- cierra los ojos._

_Candy hizo lo que él le pedía. Cerrando los ojos ella espero el regalo._

_Terry saco un pequeño saquito de terciopelo rojo de su bolsa y saco su contenido. –Recordó en ese momento que no pudo comprar en la joyería esa tarde, por visitar a Albert. Pero eso no importaba porque aun tenía un regalo para ella. Algo que debió dárselo hacia ya 2 años. Cuando días antes del estreno de la obra, el que iba deambulando por las calles de New York, encontró esa pequeña joya en un aparador. Con sus sueños ahí acumulados, la guardo durante todo ese tiempo. _

_Tomando su mano y beso sus nudillos. –No seas tramposa princesa pecosa, aun no abras los ojos… _

_Entonces coloco el delicado anillo engarzado con esmeraldas, dándole de nuevo otro beso. –Ahora si.. Ya los puedes abrir. Espero que te guste. _

_Abriendo enseguida sus ojos, Candy admiro la delicada joya que traía en su mano._

_-Terry… yo… -Tartamudeaba de la emoción- Es precioso… Terry.. Yo no puedo aceptarlo…_

_-Terry le miro serio y se hizo el herido… -No me digas eso pecosa, que si no lo aceptas entenderé qué prefieres lo que te ofrece ese mustio pelirrojo… si es así mejor dímelo antes de que me haga falsas ilusiones _

_-Pero que cosas estás diciendo Terry… Edward es solo un amigo y no -Lo miro con detenimiento- Un momento Terrence Grandchéster.. ¡Estas celoso! ¡Es eso! .. ¡Tu estas celoso!_

_-No es cierto… _

_-Sí lo es! … Se mira en tu cara.._

_-No sé lo que mires pecosa, pero puedo asegurarte que no estoy celoso de ese mequetrefe cualquiera. _

_Desviando pícaramente su mirada … Es solo es que no me agrada … No me agrada que este muy cerca de ti.. –Le sonrió- Es lo natural cuando uno quiere con locura.. Como yo te quiero .._

_Tomándola nuevamente de la mano .. La jalo hacia el encerrándola entre sus brazos._

_-Le gustaría bailar señorita pecas? Aquí solo los dos a la luz de la luna. –Le sonríe- sin que amigos petulantes nos miren feo ¡bueno a mí! diciéndole en un deje de burla _

_Si me gustaría señor arrogante envidioso.. -Le sonrió-_

_-Y sobre el regalo, le dijo Terry cariñoso … no se aceptan devoluciones.. _

_Sonriendo ella ante el comentario de él, comenzaron a bailar bajo la luz de la luna._

* * *

_**Brillando, incontables sentimientos se desbordan  
Ah!, nos amamos el uno al otro…ninguno de los dos reacciona **_

_**OH!...ENAMORANDONOS EN LA NOCHE**_

_**Sin esperar nada, en esta noche lo confirmamos**_  
_**Ah, de repente los dos entendimos… nos amábamos**_

_**OH!...ENAMORANDONOS EN LA NOCHE**_

_**Creímos el uno en el otro… pasamos esa noche juntos**_  
_**Mi cuerpo encontro su poder y brillo en la luz que entraba por la ventana  
**_

_**Juntos abandonamos nuestros sentimientos rotos**_  
_**Oh, mi amor no puedo encontrar mi voz...**_

_**Nos abrazamos sin darnos cuenta de que olvidábamos lo que teñía de tristeza**_  
_**Sonrisas envueltas en lágrimas rodando alrededor de mi pecho mientras temblabamos**_

_**De repente nos reconocimos con el azul de la luna, en la noche**_

_**Tus ojos y mis ojos se congelaron juntos  
ellos no se derretían, pero algunas cosas lo hacían...**_

_**Creímos el uno en el otro, pasamos esa noche juntos**_  
_**Mi cuerpo encontro ese poder y brillo en la luz que entraba por la ventana**_

_**Nos abrazamos sin darnos cuenta de que olvidábamos lo que teñía de tristeza  
Sonrisas envueltas en lágrimas rodando alrededor de mi pecho mientras temblabamos..**_

_**De repente nos reconocimos con el azul de la luna, esta noche **_

_**Tus ojos y mis ojos se congelaron juntos **_

_**Ellos no se derretían, pero algunas cosas lo hacían...  
Ellos no se derretían, pero algunas cosas lo hacían…**_

* * *

_**My Eyes your Eyes -Buck-tick**_

* * *

_George que cuidaba de los detalles del evento, pudo darse cuenta en el momento que la señora Elroy abandonaba el salón para reunirse con su invitados. La manera sospechosa en que actuó, ya que a estos le dio una audiencia en privado, dando por entendido que eran mucho más importantes que todas las personas reunidas ahí… que incluso la prensa. _

_Estaba por seguirla, pero el joven mozo que le había comunicado de su visita, se encargo de cuidar de que nadie le siguiera. _

_Minutos después Elroy regreso y se enfrasco de nuevo en una conversación con las señoras que estaban en su comitiva de caridad._

_Siguieron llegando más invitados. Fue una gala esplendorosa, y aunque George quiso investigar sobre la identidad de los invitados especiales de Elroy, no pudo ya que estos se perdieron entre las personas ahí reunidas._

_Por otro lado…_

_Edward estaba molesto, habían pasado más de 40 minutos y aun no podía encontrarla, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Albert se la pasaba de aquí para allá con sus amigos y socios, los cuales no perdían el tiempo en presentarle a sus hijas o hermanas con tal de que el joven rubio se prendara de alguna de ellas. Y pareciera que no le importaba a Albert por el momento las intenciones de sus amigos ya que actuaba como todo un dandi. _

_No sabía si se había dado cuenta del hecho de que su hermana no se encontraba en el salón, o si lo sabía y a aun así le valía un comino. Archie con la familia de su novia, y su tía atendiendo a las señoras de sociedad. Era como si a ninguno de ellos les importara lo que ella hiciera, por estar absortos en sus mundos._

_Dio otra mirada al salón y lo miro de nuevo._

_Ahí se encontraba el, con esa sonrisa cínica con la cual se había llevado a Candy de su lado. Se le notaba más contento tenía un brillo burlón en los ojos que no le agradaba nada._

_Sin importar la gente ahí reunida hecho una furia fue a su encuentro.._

_-¿Donde está ella? Candy .. ¿Dónde se encuentra? Le pregunto Edward. ¿Porque después de verle ella solo desapareció? _

_Terry le miro serio. Que se creía ese escuincle petulante al preguntarle de esa manera por ella. Candy era suya. Y no dejaría que un malcriado niño bonito se la quitara. _

_**Scusate**__**...**__**non capisco**__**.. **__(Disculpe... No le entiendo) . Le contesto Terry tratando de sonar tranquilo e indiferente._

_-Disculpe sr? –Dándole la pauta a que Terry le contestara... _

_-Giulio… Berruti... Contesto Terry _

_-Edward se mofo- Ha! ... Disculpe señor Berruti –Diciendo esto último con desdén- usted tiene de italiano, lo que yo tengo de alemán. No quiera engañarme de que no me entiende, porque sé muy bien que lo hace. Su acento le delata. Es usted ..¿Ingles?.. No es así, por que no dejamos de una vez este teatrito._

_Con un deje de diversión Terry le miro. Un camarero iba pasando con copas de tinto y champagne, entonces tomando una de tinto le sonrió._

_**Se sono**__**inglese**__**o italiano**__**, **__**non**__**dovrebbe preoccupare**__**il mio amico**__**. –(**__Si soy ingles o italiano, no debe de preocuparle mi amigo.) Le contesto Terry divertido. - __**Mentre**__**Candy**__**sa**__**chi sono io**__**, **__**gli altri**__**mi**__**importa**__**un**__**accidente di quello**__**che pensano**__. (Mientras Candy sepa quién soy, los demás me importan un comino lo que piensen.) _

_Mirando a su traje Terry añadió -__**Molto bello**__**il tuo**__**colorazione- (**__Muy bonita tu mancha__**) **__haciendo una seña de que le quedaba a la perfección, Terry dejo a Edward, mientras iba y saludaba a cuanto desconocido se le interponía con una gran sonrisa._

_Antes de regresar a la fiesta, Candy se retoco un poco el maquillaje, llegando sin los guantes ella fue directamente por una copa de champagne, se encontraba nerviosa y ansiosa. En verdad necesitaba un poco de vino; Lo ocurrido momentos antes le había cambiado la manera de ver las cosas._

_Se encontraba feliz, pero debía de aparentar que no había ocurrido nada. Pero la pequeña sonrisa que llegaba desde dentro de su ser la delataba. Al igual de ese sutil rubor que se apreciaba en sus mejillas que se ocultaba detrás del antifaz._

_Estaba por terminarse la copa cuando le tocaron el hombro. _

_-Candy..._

_Del susto casi escupía el champagne que había ingerido. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Albert le miraba entretenido, lo que casi le ocurre a la rubia._

_-Albert.. – con una tos nerviosa y apenada ella abanicaba un poco su rostro, que había cambiado a un color carmín. -No te había visto. Este yo... hay mucha gente ... y fui por un momento a tomar el fresco.-_

_Albert divertido de ver en ese estado a su pequeña .. _

_-Emm... tocándose la barbilla.. Umm .. No se Candy, como que detecto un rastro de mentira.._

_Candy se puso aun mas roja.._

_-Te parece si bailamos… _

_Ella asintió.. y él la llevo a la pista de baile.._

_-¿Y el fresco te asentó Candy? Le pregunto Albert con una sonrisa, que delataba el juego de palabras._

_-Yo … este .. Albert.. ¿De qué estás hablando? _

_-Pues del fresco.. Ah! Si .. Tal vez debería de decir del fresco de Terry.._

_La cara de Candy no pudo ponerse más que roja ante sus palabras.. _

_-Yo.. _

_-No debes de decirme nada.. Tu rostro te delata. El brillo en tu mirada y esa sonrisa que tratas de ocultar, me deja más tranquilo. Como te dije, te apoyare en lo que decidas así que siéntete libre de hacer lo que creas conveniente para ser feliz._

_-Albert.. Yo .. No sé como agradecerte.._

_-Umm.. Si buscas agradecerme .. Te puedo decir que con un par de sobrinitos estaría bien .._

_-Albert! .. –Candy casi pierde el paso .._

_Por cierto... Edward te ha estado buscando. Creo que tienes un platica pendiente.. Es un buen muchacho pero esto es así, no todos tenemos un final feliz. Por lo pronto el debe de seguir buscándolo. Mirando alrededor de la pista Albert pregunto. ¿A todo esto donde se encuentra Terry? _

_-No lo sé, me dijo que todavía no se retiraría… Suspirando ella derrotada… Al parecer quiere disfrutar de la fiesta._

_-Típico de el… Dijo Albert con desenfado. Entonces has igual que él y disfruta de la fiesta.._

_-Si .. Claro… yo también lo hare.._

_El baile continúo y Candy opto por estar cerca de Albert quien le fue presentando ante sus conocidos. Terry desde un lado del salón le compartía miradas y sonrisas cómplices la cuales le hacían sonrojar._

_-Debía de arriesgarse? Esa era la pregunta que no le dejaba en paz. Ya que las palabras de Annie se le vinieron a la mente cuando Terry le pidió que confiara en el._

_**-Y si él te buscara? Qué harías? No serias tan cabeza dura para dejarlo ir.**_

_Estaba más que claro que no quería separarse de él. El poco tiempo transcurrido con él, le había dejado atontada, no recordaba que hubiera sonreído de corazón en los últimos años. Pero ahora no podía reprimir esa pequeña sonrisa. Esa que solo él le hacía salir a relucir. Tal vez muy dentro de si ella era también tan soñadora como Annie, la cual vivía en un cuento de hadas con su príncipe de brillante armadura. _

_Un nuevo vals estaba por comenzar y ella se disponía a bailar con Albert cuando el apareció de nuevo frente a ella. Con un simple ademan, le pido a Albert que le dejara compartir ese baile con ella y el rubio divertido de la situación solo sonrió y busco a otra pareja de baile. _

_Todo el salón les observaba. Ella lucia más que feliz. _

_Uno de los integrantes de la prensa se no perdió la oportunidad y saco una foto de la pareja. Solo quería que el joven magnate terminara la pieza para preguntar sobre la enigmática pareja de su hermana._

_Ese joven ya tenía el titular del diario… __**¿Triangulo amoroso? ¿Quién terminara siendo el prometido de la hermosa Señorita Andley?**_

_No obstante cuando termino la música, Terry le devolvió junto a sus familiares. Y despidiéndose de ella con un beso en el dorso de su mano .._

_- __**La ringrazio molto**__**per la danza**__**, **__**bella principessa**__ (Muchas gracias por el baile, bella princesa.) Acto seguido el se alejo un poco de ahí, solo para no llamar la atención, más de lo necesario._

_Archie que estaba cerca de donde le dejo, no pudo más que preguntarle enseguida por el desconocido que miraba de manera poco apropiada a su ahora tía._

_Candy... ¿conoces a ese tipo? ¿Por qué, el muy cabrón mira de esa manera poco apropiada? _

_-Eh!.. te refieres a Giulio..? Le miro desconcertada... etto... el es.. el es un amigo ... de.. de.. lo conocí en Londres después de que me fugue de la escuela.._

_-Porque te pones toda roja Candy.. No será que te gusta ese tipo, a leguas se ve que es todo un don Juan cualquiera.._

_Annie que estaba escuchando las palabras de Archie, le contesto divertida.._

_-Claro.. a quien podría no gustarle ese tipo de patanes .. –Sonrió- Verdad Candy que son los mejores.._

_-Candy apenada desvió la conversación .._

_-Has visto a Edward, Archie?_

_-Eh! Si me pareció haberlo visto hace un rato, creo que estaba buscando, pero se topo con tu amigo y salió hecho una furia._

_Candy instintiva mente volteo a mirar a Terry que le ofreció una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, mientras ella le miraba de forma recriminatoria _

_-Entiendo... Contesto pensativa._

_No obstante la fiesta continúo y Albert platico con el joven fotógrafo de la prensa, omitiendo el verdadero nombre de su amigo actor, que ahí representaba a un joven heredero italiano de apellido Berruti, el cual fue compañero de Candy en sus estudios cuando se encontraba en Europa. _

_Que ocurrencias los dos tenían, pero si buscaban el liberarse tanto Terry como Candy de aquellos compromisos que no debieron ser nunca, ellos tenían que ser de lo más cuidadosos y no poner sobre aviso a la prensa ya que si esto ocurría, no pasaría ni dos días en lo que los guardias de su padre dieran con el anulando cualquier acercamiento para con Candy._

_El baile termino… Albert y Terry… en el papel de Giulio, compartieron unas cuantas palabras en italiano antes de despedirse definitivamente. No obstante no se iría sin hacerlo de ella. Entonces lentamente tomo su mano y deposito un beso mientras le miraba pícaramente a los ojos. _

_**-**__**La ringrazio**__**molto per**__**questo affascinante**__**e magica**__**notte**__**principessa**__**...**__**lentiggini**__**. **__(Muchas gracias por esta encantadora y magica noche ... princesa pecas.)__ Luego se marcho._

_En su mano de ella, Terry le había dejado un pequeño papel, que nerviosamente apretó en su mano. Diciéndole a Albert que estaba muy cansada ella se retiro a su alcoba, para poder leer lo que contenía el mensaje._

_Encerrándose en su cuarto, leyó enseguida el contenido._

_**-Has que valga! **_

_**Te veo mañana al medio día,**_

_**en la entrada de la estación de Trenes.**_

_**Siempre tuyo ..**_

_**Terrence Grandchester **_

_Su corazón comenzó a latir tan frenéticamente, solo quería que las horas pasaran rápidamente quería estar de nuevo con él. _

* * *

_**El dia que te conoci...**_

_**volvi a nacer.**_

_**Perdidos en el universo de los sueños..**_

_**Por un instante, o tal vez para siempre durara esta locura..**_

_**Nosotros... giramos y giramos.. en un vals a la luz de la luna.**_

_**En este universo de sueños... bailarias conmigo.**_

_**Tal es la dulzura de la alegria y la tristeza**_

_**Nosotros ya no regresaremos..**_

_**Pero bailemos...**_

_**Tocando tu mano ... hasta encontrarnos**_

_**bailando eres una ilusión..**_

_**En este universo que estoy soñando ... Yo... Te amo...**_

_**Por un instante, o tal vez para siempre durara esta locura..**_

_**Pero bailemos...**_

_**Cierra tus ojos y ten dulces sueños..**_

_**En este universo que estoy soñando yo**_

_**Tocando tu mano ... hasta encontrarnos**_

_**Sueña este universo.. que estoy soñando ... Yo.**_

* * *

_**Yumemiru Uchuu -Universo de los sueños- Adaptación - Buck-Tick -**_

* * *

Continuara...

_**Sakurai-Alighieri.**_


End file.
